Naruto, le maître marionnettiste
by Ainz oal gown
Summary: Naruto n'a jamais eu d'amis, seul et sans talent particulier. Cependant, un jour, lors de la venu du Kazekage, il va découvrir ce qu'on peut faire avec des marionnettes, ce jour-là, il va apprendre à devenir un maître marionnettiste. Je ne possède pas Naruto, attention gore ainsi que torture, Non harem mais NarutoxIno. Peut contenir du contenu sensible.
1. Mon ami

Le village de Konoha, un des villages les plus prospère des nations shinobi, les gens y étaient heureux, les shinobi étaient puissants et valeureux, prêts à se sacrifier pour le village, mais sans le Hokage, ils seraient perdus. Le Hokage est le shinobi le plus fort du village, il y en a eu quatre en tout à Konoha. Il s'occupe du village en étant son chef et donne les missions aux shinobis. Cependant, ce n'est pas le Yondaime Hokage qui s'en occupe, malheureusement, il est mort face au démon renard Kyuubi, à sa mort, le sandaime dû reprendre sa place, son nom, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Malgré sa vieillesse, il est très puissant, il est sage et considère le village comme sa famille.

Normalement, il devrait être dans son bureau à s'occuper de la paperasse, mais aujourd'hui, il se tenait aux portes du villages avec deux de ses meilleurs éléments, Kakashi Hatake et Asuma Sarutobi. Il attendait quelqu'un de très important, le Kazekage, le chef du village du sable, Suna. En effet, Hiruzen avait envoyé une demande pour faire un traité de paix, Hiruzen espérait que lui et le Kazekage pourrait trouver un terrain d'entente, pour que leurs deux villages puissent vivre en toute tranquillité.

L'Hokage l'attendait bien sûr aux portes du village pour lui montrer le respect, s'il n'était reçu que par de simples shinobis qui l'escorteraient jusqu'à son bureau, le Kazekage pourrait se mettre en colère. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils attendaient son arrivé. Enfin, ils virent au loin trois ombres en mouvement vers eux. Quand ils furent enfin à porter de vue, Hiruzen et les deux shinobis à ses côtés purent voir leur apparence. C'était le Kazekage, vêtu de ce qui ressemblait à une robe, avec un chapeau sur lequel était écrit « vent », son visage était également recouvert ne laissant voir que ses yeux. A ses côtés se trouvaient Baki, un jounin, ainsi que Chiyo, une femme âgée, mais pourtant très expérimentée, elle était une marionnettiste hors pair.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Kazekage-dono. Dit Hiruzen souriant en tendant la main vers le Kazekage

\- Je suis heureux de faire la rencontre du « Dieu des shinobis ». Répondit le Kazekage en lui serrant la main

\- Je suis flatté, mais ce n'est qu'un titre vous savez, il y avait des shinobis plus puissants que moi. Dit-il

\- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais j'ai amené avec moi des gardes, je vous présente Baki et dame Chiyo. Dit le Kazekage tandis que Baki salua Hiruzen, cependant Chiyo quant à elle, restait sans bouger avec la bouche grande ouverte fixant Kakashi. Dame Chiyo ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Croc Blanc de Konoha ! Tu vas payer ! Cria Chiyo en chargeant sur Kakashi surprenant tout le monde.

\- Dame Chiyo, non, ! Cria Baki

Kakashi évita de justesse un coup de Chiyo qui en lança un autre qui fut lui aussi éviter.

\- Ne penses pas pouvoir fuir Croc Blanc de Konoha ! Dit-elle

\- Calmez-vous madame ! Je ne suis pas Croc Blanc. Dit Kakashi

\- Il ne ment pas, c'est Kakashi Hatake, son fils. Dit Hiruzen avant que Chiyo ne se remette à attaquer

\- C'est vrai, mon père est mort il y a des années. Ajouta Kakashi calmant Chiyo

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas, je vous ai pris pour lui, car il a pris quelque chose de très précieux. S'excusa Chiyo

\- Veuillez l'excuser Hokage-dono, mais elle a eu des problèmes avec Croc Blanc. Dit le Kazekage

\- Ne vous en fait pas, que diriez-vous qu'on aille à mon bureau pour qu'on règle nos affaires, j'en profiterais pour vous montrer comment est le village.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Très bien alors suivez-moi. Dit le Hokage

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tour du Hokage, le Kazekage regardait tout autour de lui, voyant les villageois souriants à tous les coins de rues, ce village avait l'air si paisible. Cependant en passant devant un parc le Kazekage vit, des enfants jouer entre eux, tandis qu'un autre d'environ cinq ans et aux cheveux blonds était assis sur la balançoire, tout seul.

\- Qui est cet enfant Hokage-dono ? Demanda le Kazekage stoppant Hiruzen

\- C'est Naruto Uzumaki, ce pauvre enfant est orphelin, il n'a jamais connu ses parents, malheureusement personnes ne l'approche, il est le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Répondit Hiruzen

\- Je vois c'est donc votre arme, j'imagine qu'il est aussi difficile à contrôler que mon fils.

\- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça s'il-vous-plaît, Naruto n'est pas une arme. Dit Hiruzen continuant son chemin, le Kazekage le suivit de nouveau mais remarqua que Chiyo ne bougeait plus fixant Naruto.

\- Qu'y a-t-il dame Chiyo ? Demanda le Kazekage

\- J'aimerais visiter les lieux un peu plus longtemps m'en accordez-vous la permission ? Dit-elle

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Répondit-il en repartant

\- _Je suis encore seul. Personne ne veut s'approcher de moi._ Pensa Naruto tristement, regardant le sol

\- Tu vas bien mon garçon ? Pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec les autres ? Il entendit, il leva la tête et vit une vieille dame souriante, sans une once de haine dans ses yeux

\- Ils ne veulent pas jouer avec moi, tout le monde me hait. Répondit-il

\- Mon pauvre, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, avoir à subir un tel fardeau n'est pas pour un enfant. Murmura Chiyo. Dis-moi, quel est ton rêve ?

\- Je veux être Hokage, un Hokage qui surpassera tous les autres ! Mais, je viens d'entrer à l'académie, et je ne suis pas très bon. Dit-il tristement

\- Je peux t'apprendre quelque chose si tu veux.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?! Dit-il en souriant descendant de sa balançoire.

\- Oui vraiment, dis-moi, sais-tu ce qu'est un marionnettiste ? Demanda Chiyo

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais t'apprendre les bases pour en devenir un. Répondit-elle en sortant une petite poupée en bois de son sac, elle l'a posa au sol sur ses deux jambes. Regarde. Dit-elle, elle leva un peu sa main droite et des fils de chakra sortirent de ses doigts pour se lier à la poupée, qui commença à se mouvoir sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto.

\- Ouah, comment vous faites ça ?! C'est trop cool ! Dit Naruto surexcité

\- C'est simple, j'utilise mon chakra pour créer des fils qui seront reliés sur une marionnette, je pourrais ainsi la contrôler, il faut cependant du temps pour apprendre à la mouvoir correctement.

\- C'est fantastique, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette petite chose peut m'aider en combat. Dit Naruto tandis que Chiyo laissa échapper un petit rire

\- Ce n'était qu'un exemple, les marionnettistes utilisent des marionnettes à tailles humaines pour le combat.

\- C'est trop classe ! Vous allez m'apprendre Baa-san !?

\- Seulement quelques bases, je ne vais pas rester très longtemps dans ce village. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te donnerais quelques parchemins si tu veux. Dit Chiyo rajoutant la dernière partie quand elle vit le sourire de Naruto disparaître.

\- Vous allez aussi me donner des marionnettes ?!

\- Non, ce sera à toi de les fabriquer, je t'enverrais même des matériaux depuis Suna si tu as besoin.

\- Merci, Baa-san. Vous êtes la première personne après le Hokage à être gentille avec moi.

\- Je m'appelle Chiyo, allez, il est temps de commencer la leçon. Dit-elle en souriant

Les négociations entre le Hokage et le Kazekage durèrent quelques heures, jusqu'au coucher du soleil plus précisément. Ils arrivèrent bien sûr à un terrain d'entente où les deux villages étaient gagnant. Quand le Kazekage et Baki durent partir, ils n'eurent pas à chercher Chiyo car elle les rejoignit rapidement. Avec quelques questions sans réponses, ils repartirent vers Suna.

Naruto quant à lui, après le départ de Chiyo resta chez lui pour bien sûr s'entraîner à manipuler un marionnette, Chiyo lui avait donné la petite poupée qui serait un bon début. Il lui a fallu une semaine pour réussir à la contrôler parfaitement. Une semaine durant laquelle il a séché les cours à l'académie, cependant il y est retourné ne voulant pas se faire renvoyer et perdre ses chances de devenir Hokage. Il se mit à lire les parchemins que lui avait donné Chiyo, il apprenait tous ce qu'il pouvait et essayait même de nouvelle chose qui n'y était pas écrite. Il ne le savait peut-être pas mais il était un génie marionnettiste, après trois mois durant lesquels il amassa un maximum de connaissance à l'académie mais aussi dans les parchemins, il commença à entreprendre la fabrication de sa propre marionnette, il lui fallut une année entière pour la créer. Mais ça valait le coup, car maintenant à seulement six ans il commença à s'entraîner sur sa nouvelle marionnette.

Il appela sa marionnette, Toru. Elle représentait un homme avec des cheveux courts noirs en batailles, avec des yeux peints en bleu. Il était comme un humain normal, deux bras deux jambes et mesurait 1,85 mètre environ. Il était également revêtu d'un manteau recouvrant tout son corps. Pour l'instant, Naruto ne lui avait installer qu'une lame dans le bras droit, mais il comptait bien l'améliorer. Au fil du temps, il commença à traiter cette marionnette comme une vraie personne, il savait parfaitement que Toru ne pourrait jamais lui parler, mais il aimait penser qu'il était bien vivant. A tel point qu'il ne faisait pas attention aux autres n'essayant plus de se faire des amis, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien, bien sûr, personne ne savait qu'il avait une marionnette, tout le monde le prenait pour un bon à rien qui a compris qu'il était inutile.

C'est finalement à sa huitième année d'existence que sa vie pris un autre tournant, où il devra apprendre à être plus un shinobi qu'un enfant.

La nuit tomba sur Konoha, tandis que Naruto avait manger un délicieux bol de ramen, il rentra chez lui avec Toru scellé dans un parchemin qu'il tenait toujours près de lui dans la poche de son manteau. Il portait justement un grand manteau rouge et un cargo noir et des sandales bleues. Il rentrait avec un petit sourire content d'avoir mangé cette délicieuse nourriture. Son comportement ayant changé, il est devenu un peu plus silencieux et reclus. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne dans les rues du village, mais pourtant, il se fit arrêter par cinq hommes assez minces, mais armés. L'un d'eux avait un simple couteau, un autre un sabre tandis que deux avaient une hache, le dernier lui avait une faucille. Naruto recula s'apprêtant à courir complètement terrorisé, mais celui avec le couteau l'attrapa et le jeta dans une ruelle tandis que les autres le rejoignirent.

\- T'es foutu, démon, ne penses même pas à t'échapper, c'est un cul de sac. Dit celui qui l'avait jeté

\- P… Pitié, laissez-moi. Répondit Naruto

\- Tu rêves, on va t'égorger comme un poulet ! Dit le gars avec la faucille

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Cria Naruto, cependant ses paroles ont été coupées court quand quatre des hommes l'attrapèrent l'empêchant de bouger. Tandis que l'un de ceux à la hache s'approcha.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va te faire souffrir d'abord. Dit-il en levant la hache en l'air, Naruto écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il voyait la hache descendre au ralentit, elle se logea finalement un peu en-dessous de son épaule gauche faisant éclater le sang, Naruto hurla de toutes ses forces quand la douleur vint les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

\- Aaaaaaaah ! Ça fait mal ! Arrêtez ! Il hurla

\- Dans tes rêves ! Cria l'homme à la hache ensanglanté il recommença et frappa au même endroit faisant hurler Naruto de nouveau, mais son bras ne lâcha toujours pas, tandis que ceux qui le tenait avaient le sourire aux lèvres. On put finalement voir à travers cette chair déchiré, l'os fissuré de Naruto.

\- Attendez, j'ai une idée. Dit l'homme à la faucille en lâchant Naruto et attrapant son bras gauche, il commença à le tirer et à le tordre. Naruto hurlant et pleurant ne pouvait même plus appeler à l'aide, de toute façon personne ne viendrait. Le monstre qui tenait son bras finit par l'arracher faisant gicler une mare de sang. Ils jetèrent Naruto au sol et son bras à côté. Son parchemin tomba de sa poche tandis que ses larmes tombaient au sol.

\- Oh putain, je lui ai arraché le bras ! C'est bien fait pour toi démon ! Allez, tuez-le, avant que son bras ne repousse. Tandis que celui qui l'avait attaqué avec la hache plus tôt s'approchait, le rouleau commença à se dérouler.

Naruto tendit son bras droit dans l'agonie la plus profonde et attrapa le rouleau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, démon ?! Cria son opposant, il leva la hache et l'abaissa prêt à tuer Naruto, cependant une grande fumée éclata, et il sentit frapper ce qui semblait être une lame. Quand la fumée disparut, ils virent un homme fait de bois bloquant la hache avec une lame sortant de son bras droit avec derrière Naruto tendant sa main droite vers lui.

\- C'est qui !? Dit celui en face de Toru

\- C… C'est une marionnette !

\- Une quoi !? Cria l'homme à la hache avant de se faire décapiter par Toru

\- M… Merde ! Cria celui au poignard en fonçant vers Toru, Naruto bougea ses doigts et Toru évita le couteau avec facilité empalant la tête de son ennemi. Les trois hommes restant eurent peur pendant un instant, mais foncèrent sur Toru. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et déplaça sa marionnette qui les tua un par un avec facilité.

\- J… J'ai réussi… à m'en… sortir. Dit Naruto essoufflé avec du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche. Tu m'as sauvé… Toru… mon ami. Dit-il en se levant avec difficulté. Je… dois rentrer… vite… ma seule chance de survie. Réussi à dire Naruto en boitant vers sa maison avec Toru derrière lui. Il allait mourir par manque de sang, s'il ne faisait rien.


	2. L'épreuve de Kakashi

Naruto entra difficilement chez lui avec sa main droite sur son épaule gauche et referma vite la porte après que Toru rentra laissant une trainée de sang. Naruto marcha jusqu'à un bureau où était différentes pièces de marionnettes, il s'assit sur la chaise se trouvant devant tandis que Toru posa le bras gauche de Naruto sur la table.

« J'ai… jamais… fais ça. Mais… il faut… que je tente… à tout prix. Dit-il paniqué tandis que Toru tomba au sol, il regarda son bras gauche un instant, puis pris des bandages ainsi que des fils. Avec… les connaissances… que j'ai… je devrais pouvoir réussir.

Le soleil brillait sur Konoha, haut dans le ciel montrant qu'il était environ midi. D'habitude le Hokage serait en train de travailler sur la paperasse dans son bureau, cependant, en ce moment, il était face à un Anbu portant un masque de chat et aux cheveux violets.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda Hiruzen

\- Oui, les traces de sang nous ont menés chez Naruto, je pense qu'il pou… Répondit l'Anbu interrompu par Hiruzen

\- Ne dites pas un mot de plus. Je vais aller voir chez lui, pour voir s'il va bien. Dit Hiruzen en se levant de son fauteuil. Vous pouvez disposer. Ajouta le Hokage tandis que l'Anbu disparut.

Hiruzen se dirigea vite vers la maison de Naruto espérant qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il arrivait quelque chose à Naruto. Il aurait l'impression d'avoir déçue Minato. Il arriva finalement après quelques minutes en face de la porte de Naruto, il regarda au sol et vit effectivement du sang au sol, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte, il regarda tout autour et partit dans la chambre de Naruto, quand il arriva, il le vit dans son lit, entrain de dormir paisiblement.

\- Naruto, réveille-toi. Dit Hiruzen en le secouant doucement, Naruto ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et regarda Hiruzen, intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici jiji ? Demanda Naruto

\- Comment te sens-tu Naruto, as-tu été attaqué hier soir ? Nous avons trouvé des hommes dans une ruelle, ils étaient… est-tu en lien avec tout ça, il y a du sang qui devant chez toi. Ils t'ont blessé ?

\- Oui, ils m'ont attaqué, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Dit Naruto en montrant son bras gauche entouré de bandages.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est toi qui leur a fait ça ? Demanda Hiruzen craignant que ce serait l'œuvre de Kyuubi.

\- Non, un homme est venu me sauvé et il m'a aussi guéri le bras. Répondit Naruto

\- Vraiment ? Comment était cet homme ?

\- Hmmm… Il avait des cheveux bleus foncés et n'avait pas l'air d'un shinobi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, il ne portait pas de tenue de shinobi.

\- Très bien, merci pour m'avoir dit tout ça, fais attention à toi la prochaine fois, d'accord ? Dit Hiruzen en souriant, soulagé

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Bien, je vais devoir y aller, tu devrais ne pas aller à l'académie demain, tu es blessé alors tu devrais te reposer. Ah oui, je vais déposer ton argent du mois sur la table. Dit Hiruzen avant de partir

\- Au revoir jiji ! Dit Naruto en souriant, quand Hiruzen sortit, son sourire disparut bien vite. Il l'avait bien mérité de toute façon. Il murmura

Il se leva de son lit et prit l'argent sur la table, il prit l'argent qui se trouvait sur la table et mit un nouveau manteau, cette fois, bleu, car le dernier a fini déchiré en ensanglanté. Il s'habilla et sortit de chez lui, courant vers un magasin d'armes. Il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps, il va équiper Toru de plus d'armes et construire d'autres marionnettes. Maintenant qu'il sait comment faire, il lui faudra moins de temps. A partir de maintenant, il ne laissera plus personne le blesser.

\- Neko-san ! Appela Hiruzen en entrant dans la tour Hokage

\- Oui hokage-sama ? Demanda l'Anbu en apparaissant derrière lui

\- Tu as entendu la description qu'a fait Naruto ? Va me trouver cet homme, il doit être interrogé.

-Bien hokage-sama. Répondit-elle en disparaissant

Quand Naruto remplit ses neuf ans, il avait construit une nouvelle marionnette l'appelant Araña, cette marionnette était encore plus grande qu'un humain, comme le dit son nom, elle a l'apparence d'une araignée, avec quatre pattes de chaque côtés, l'abdomen se trouvant à l'arrière, le haut de son corps avait la partie supérieure du corps d'une femme à six yeux noirs, ayant aussi de longs cheveux bleus foncés. L'apparence de Toru n'a pas changé, mais il avait un nouvel armement. Naruto avait lui aussi changé s'éloignant encore plus des autres à l'académie, mais malgré ça, il faisait certains effets à certains. Il a également commencé à étudier les différentes sortes de poison pensant que cela lui serait utile. Après la nuit où il avait perdu son bras, il a commencé des recherches sur de nouvelles manières de construire une marionnette. Les marionnettes pouvaient être assez impressionnante et avoir pas mal d'arme, mais contrairement à un shinobi, elles ne peuvent pas utiliser des techniques, à moins d'avoir soi-même installé un lance-flamme ou autres choses du genre.

C'est justement un an et demi plus tard qu'il trouva la solution, des marionnettes humaines. S'il fabriqué une marionnette à partir du corps d'un shinobi, il pourrait, en utilisant la marionnette, utiliser les techniques du shinobi. Cependant, il n'a jamais essayé, pour l'instant il préfère laisser ça de côté, il ne se voyait pas utiliser le corps de quelqu'un pour créer une marionnette.

\- Bien, Naruto, peux-tu nous faire un bunshin ? Demanda Iruka avec à ses côtés Mizuki. En face d'eux se trouvait Naruto âgé de douze ans et habillé de pantalon cargo, d'une veste noire avec un tourbillon rouge sur le dos, de sandales noires et avec plusieurs rouleaux accrochés à sa ceinture.

\- Très bien, Iruka-sensei. Répondit Naruto en faisant une croix avec ses doigts

- _C'est parfait, quand Naruto échouera je pourrais l'utiliser pour m'en parer du rouleau des techniques interdites._ Pensa Mizuki avec un petit sourire, cependant, son sourire disparut bien vite quand Naruto créa quatre clones, mais pas n'importe lesquels.

\- C… C'est le kage bunshin no jutsu ! S'exclama Iruka. C'est incroyable Naruto ! Tu as bien mérité ton bandeau, félicitation ! Dit Iruka en tendant l'un des bandeaux qui se trouvaient sur la table. Naruto le prit puis s'en alla sans dire un mot. Il a progressé, non ? Demanda Iruka à un Mizuki complètement choqué et incapable de parler.

Naruto sortit de l'académie et mit son bandeau sur le front évitant les regards que lui lançaient les adultes, ça ne changera jamais, ils le regarderont toujours comme ça, avec de la haine dans les yeux.

\- Comment le Hokage peut-il le laisser devenir shinobi ? Chuchota une femme

\- N'en parle pas si fort, c'est interdit. Lui dit une autre

\- Sales garces, je suis déjà au courant, et ce depuis longtemps. Murmura Naruto en serrant les dents et ses poings, il partit rapidement voulant s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet endroit, mais il ne savait pas que quelqu'un le fixait différemment des autres.

Naruto marcha dans les rues de Konoha ne sachant pas où aller, il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, voulant évacuez le stress, il était très inquiet, inquiet de ne pas savoir qui seront ses coéquipiers. Demain, il sera dans une équipe avec deux autres gennins. Il n'a bien sûr aucune connaissance du travail d'équipe. Sa seule solution est d'espéré qu'il est de bons camarades. Soupirant, il s'arrêta et regarda sur le côté et vit le stand de ramen Ichiraku. Son ventre grogna et il se décida à y entrer.

\- Bien, équipe sept : Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa, votre sensei est Kakashi Hatake. Dit Iruka en lisant une feuille. Sakura cria en levant les mains en l'air dans la joie. Sasuke était inexpressif, Naruto, quant à lui devenait de plus en plus agacer, il détestait Sasuke et Sakura et il avait maintenant la chance d'être dans leur équipe.

\- Bien fait pour toi Ino-cochon ! C'est moi qui suis avec Sasuke-kun ! Cria Sakura en voyant Ino déprimer

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis déçue grand front. Dit Ino

\- Equipe huit : Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame, votre sensei sera Kurenai Yuhi. Equipe 10 : Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara et Choji Akimichi, votre sensei sera Asuma Sarutobi. Bien maintenant que les équipes sont faites, vous allez devoir attendre l'arrivée de votre sensei. Annonça Iruka

Les équipes huit et neuf ne durent pas attendre longtemps pour que leurs sensei arrive. Cependant, l'équipe sept dû attendre plus de deux heures et il n'était toujours pas arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait !? Ça fait deux heures qu'on l'attend ! Cria Sakura exaspéré, ironiquement, dès la fin de sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit révélant leur jounin sensei.

\- Vous êtes l'équipe sept ? Suivez-moi, nous allons sur le toit. Dit Kakashi avant que quiconque ne puisse ouvrir la bouche

Sur le toit

\- Nous allons commencer les présentations, dites les choses que vous aimez, que vous n'aimez, pas, vos nom et prénom etc etc… Dit Kakashi en face des trois gennins assis sur les marches. Je vais commencer, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, il n'y a pas de choses particulières que je déteste ou aime, mes loisirs ne vous regarde pas, quant à mon projet pour l'avenir… bof, rien de particulier. Se présenta Kakashi

\- _Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est son nom._ Pensa Sakura

\- A toi, la fille aux cheveux rose.

\- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, ce que j'aime enfin, plutôt celui que j'aime... Dit-elle en se tournant vers Sasuke rougissante. Mon rêve serait de… Kyaa. Encore une fois en regardant Sasuke. Ah oui ! Et je déteste Naruto ! Finit-elle avec le sourire

\- _Géniale, une fangirl hystérique._ Bon à toi l'emo. Dit Kakashi

\- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, ce que j'aime et n'aime pas ne vous regardes pas, quant à mon but, je dois tuer un certain homme. Dit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils au commentaire de précédent de Kakashi

\- _Sasuke-kun est tellement cool !_ pensa Sakura en rougissant

\- _Encore à faire l'intéressant à ce que je vois, plus j'y réfléchit et plus je me dis que je devrais tenter les marionnettes humaines, au moins il serait utile à quelque chose._ Pensa Naruto amèrement

- _Géniale, en plus d'une fangirl, j'ai aussi un emo vengeur qui a osé me copié._ A ton tour le blondinet

\- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'aime les ramens et mes amis, je n'aime pas ceux qui font du mal à mes amis, mes loisirs sont… enfin mon loisir c'est la sculpture. Mon rêve reste pour l'instant indécis. Dit Naruto

\- _Il n'a même pas d'amis._ Pensa Sakura moqueuse

\- Très bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je dois vous annoncez que vous allez avoir un test demain. Dit Kakashi en souriant

\- De… De quoi vous parlez Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda Sakura inquiète

\- Vous croyiez vraiment qu'il serait aussi facile de devenir gennin ? Bien sûr que non, demain vous passerez un test, et si vous l'échouez, vous retournerez à l'académie. Dit Kakashi, quand il vit leurs visages pleins de surprise, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. J'étais tellement impatient de voir vos têtes ! Vous devriez vous regarder dans un miroir, c'est hilarant ! Dit Kakashi en riant

\- Alors, ça veut dire qu'on peut encore échouer !? _Oh non ! Je pourrais ne plus être dans la même équipe que Sasuke-kun !_ Dit Sakura en pensant la dernière partie

\- _Je n'avais pas prévu ça ! Peut-être que mes marionnettes ne pourront pas m'aider !_ Pensa Naruto en grinçant des dents

\- _Peu importe, je vais me débarrasser des deux boulets._ Pensa Sasuke

\- Bon, puisque personne n'a rien d'autre a ajouté, rendez-vous demain matin au terrain n°3, et ne mangez rien, sinon vous pourriez tout vomir. Dit Kakashi en disparaissant en fumée laissant son équipe immobile.

\- Alors, tu veux venir manger avec moi Sasuke-kun ? Demanda finalement Sakura, cependant, Sasuke se leva et partit l'ignorant complètement.

\- _Il va falloir que je prépare quelque chose pour demain._ Pensa Naruto en se levant. _Le test que nous avons passé pour devenir « gennin », n'avait besoin que d'une démonstration des techniques de bases, à mon avis, celui de demain testera donc nos techniques de combat, je ne veux pas abîmer un de mes amis à un stupide test ! Il faut que je prépare autre chose._ Pensa Naruto en se mordant la lèvre, il se retourna et vit Sakura qui n'était toujours pas partis. _Je crois avoir une petite idée._ Il pensa avant de partir en direction de sa maison, avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Murmura Sakura maintenant toute seule. Elle soupira après quelques secondes et s'en alla la tête baisser dans la défaite.

\- Il est encore en retard ! Cria une Sakura en colère et faisant les cents pas. Actuellement, toute l'équipe moins Kakashi était, sur le terrain n°3 et cela depuis une heure entière. Tandis que Naruto était assis calmement et Sasuke adossé à un des poteux en bois, Sakura criait de colère, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette attente. Heureusement, leur attente se termina enfin.

\- Je suis désolé, une vieille dame avait besoin d'aide pour transporter ses sacs. Dit Kakashi en sautant devant eux.

\- Menteur ! Hurla Sakura cassant les oreilles de tout le monde

\- Voyons, du calme. Je vais vous expliquer le test. Dit Kakashi en sortant deux clochettes. Vous voyez ces clochettes ? Eh bien, il va falloir me combattre pour les récupérer, ceux qui auront réussi à en avoir deviendront gennin.

\- Mais Kakashi-sensei, il n'y a que deux clochettes. Fit remarquer Sakura

\- Justement, j'y viens, celui qui n'aura pas récupérer de clochette avant midi sera attaché à ce poteau, privé de nourriture, pendant que nous mangerons en face de lui. Dit Kakashi en mettant un chronomètre derrière les bentos.

\- _C'est pour ça qu'il nous a dit de ne pas manger !_ Pensa Sakura en se lamentant tandis que son ventre gargouilla.

\- De plus, il retournera à l'académie. Ajouta Kakashi

- _Il va donc bel et bien y en avoir un qui va échouer !_ Pensa Naruto

\- _Moi et Sasuke-kun pourront être enfin seul !_ Pensa Sakura joyeusement

\- _Un de ces boulets va quitter l'équipe, parfait ça m'arrange._ Pensa Sasuke

- _Eh bien, ils n'ont pas l'air effrayés, tant pis._ Tout est autorisé, attaquez-moi comme si vous vouliez me tuer. Vous… pouvez commencer. Dit Kakashi, à la fin de sa phrase, les trois élèves disparurent sans laisser de trace. On dirait que l'un d'eux s'est caché dans les arbres et les deux autres sont ensemble dans les buissons. Dit doucement Kakashi en commençant à sortir un livre orange.

Sakura fixait Kakashi accroupi dans un buisson. La sueur coulait sur son front de peur que Kakashi-sensei la retrouve.

\- Il sait sûrement déjà où nous sommes. Entendit Sakura derrière elle, rapidement, elle se retourna et vit Naruto avec son index et son majeur vers le haut, les yeux de Sakura devinrent vides tandis qu'elle tomba au sol.

\- J'aurais cru que du genjutsu de si bas niveau ne marcherais pas contre elle. Murmura Naruto en créant un kage bunshin. Va attaquer Kakashi-sensei, je resterais en arrière. Dit Naruto à son clone. Naruto mit à plat ses deux mains et des fils de chakra en sortir pour s'accrocher au corps de Sakura, après une seconde, elle se releva et partit en courant avec le clone de Naruto vers Kakashi. _Parfait, je peux la contrôler comme une marionnette._ Pensa Naruto

\- Vous avez décidez de m'attaquer ensemble, Sakura, Naruto ? Bonne stratégie, mais ça ne suffira pas. Dit Kakashi tout en lisant son livre.

Kakashi bloqua un coup de pied de Sakura dans sa main et évita en se baissant un coup de Naruto, il jeta ensuite Sakura sur Naruto les envoyant tous les deux au sol, cependant tandis que Naruto explosa en fumée, Sakura se rattrapa sur les mains et se remit sur pied.

\- _Ce Naruto était un clone. Le vrai doit encore être derrière le buisson._ Pensa Kakashi en voyant deux autres Naruto sortir des buissons. Il dû éviter les coups de Sakura, qui étaient bizarrement assez rapide pour un gennin.

Elle se fit rapidement rejoindre par les deux autres clones de Naruto qui commencèrent eux aussi à frapper Kakashi de tous les côtés. Kakashi sauta en l'air évitant ainsi ses assaillants, il en profita pour ranger son livre.

\- _Ils vont être coriaces, je ne dois pas les prendre à la légère._ Pensa Kakashi, il vit Sakura sortir un kunai puis le lancer, il l'aurait bien arrêté mais il vit trop tard qu'un parchemin explosif y était accroché. Le parchemin explosa emportant Kakashi dans l'explosion, cependant tout ce qui tomba au sol ne fut que des bouts de bois.

\- _Une permutation !_ Pensa un clone de Naruto avant de sentir une présence derrière lui, il se retourna trop tard, Kakashi le détruit d'un coup de pied horizontal.

Sakura et l'autre clone repartir à l'attaque, tous les deux étaient doués, cependant Kakashi ne se faisait jamais touché.

\- _Je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure, si seulement je connaissais l'affinité de Sakura, peut-être que je pourrais la faire utiliser une technique, tant pis !_ Pensa Naruto en invoquant plus de clones et plus précisément 102 clones. Ils sortirent tous et foncèrent vers Kakashi jeta le clone de Naruto sur Sakura.

\- Il en a vraiment fait plein ! Murmura Kakashi en se préparant à les affronter.

Ils lui sautèrent tous dessus l'entourant complètement, cependant, Kakashi ne faillit pas et commença à détruire les clones qui l'attaquaient, un par un. Sakura, toujours manipulée par Naruto, se lança elle aussi dans la mêlée essayant d'atteindre les clochettes. Cependant, sans que personne ne le remarque, un des clones de Naruto pointa Kakashi avec l'index et un fil de chakra en sortit, il le dirigea vers les clochettes, il allait en profiter pendant que Kakashi est distrait avec les autres pour lui en prendre une. Quand le fil atteignit enfin la clochette, Kakashi au même moment effectua une technique Doton. Des morceaux de terre s'élevèrent du sol et frappèrent quelques clones ainsi que Sakura dans l'estomac, la libérant par la même occasion du genjutsu. Elle s'écroula loin de Kakashi, au sol et inconsciente. Naruto ne prit pas la peine de la relever, il n'a plus besoin d'elle. Il l'a eu.

Kakashi sentant un vide regarda les clochettes, il en manquait une ! Kakashi se retourna et la vit dans la main d'un des clones. Avant qu'il ne puisse aller après elle, Sasuke sortit de son arbre et commença à faire des mudras. Il atterrit au sol et cracha une boule de feu, ignorant les clones se trouvant devant lui.

\- _J'ai la clochette !_ Pensa le clone avant de disparaître dans les flammes

\- **Doton : Doroheki !** Cria Kakashi en posant ses mains au sol, créant par la même occasion un mur de boue qui bloqua la boule de feu. _Pfiou, j'ai eu chaud, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il lance une boule de feu alors que le vrai Naruto pourrait être parmi ses clones._ Pensa Kakashi, il sauta par-dessus son mur et vit une trainée noire, une partie du sol a aussi disparut, mais ce n'était pas le seul, en effet, il ne restait plus aucun clone.

\- _Cet enfoiré ! Justement quand un de mes clones avait eu la clochette !_ Pensa Naruto furieux

\- Eh bien, Sasuke, c'est dangereux, tu aurais pu blesser tes camarades. Dit Kakashi

\- Je m'en contrefiche ! Il cria en chargeant vers Kakashi

\- _Tant pis, je vais devoir attaquer avec lui, de toute façon, je sais où est tombé la clochette._ Pensa Naruto en sortant des buissons et chargeant lui aussi sur Kakashi

\- Tu te décides enfin à sortir de ta cachette Naruto ? Dit Kakashi en bloquant un coup de poing de Sasuke. Naruto ne répondit pas commençant à courir vers un endroit bien précis.

\- Ne m'ignorais pas Kakashi-sensei ! Cria Sasuke en faisant un enchaînement de coups.

\- _J'y suis presque !_ Pensa Naruto en s'apprêtant à prendre la clochette, cependant Kakashi le voyant faire, frappa Sasuke au ventre le projetant sur Naruto. Enfoiré, dégage ! Cria Naruto tandis que Sasuke s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par l'alarme, il était midi.

\- L'épreuve est terminé ! Annonça Kakashi

\- _Fait chier !_


	3. Merci

**CHOCOLAT68: J'avais mis un ou deux indices mais je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un le devinerais aussi facilement. Mais tu n'a pas complètement raison, en vérité, il y en a une deuxième.**

 **kiki09531: Je vais essayer de ne pas laisser un trop grand laps de temps entre les publications, mais il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai d'autres fanfictions**

* * *

« C'est terminé ! Dit Kakashi en regardant Naruto et Sasuke se lever péniblement.

- _Fait chier ! Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ce boulet !_ Pensa Sasuke amèrement

- _J'y étais presque ! Si seulement ce satané Uchiwa ne s'était pas jeté sur moi !_ Pensa Naruto grinçant des dents

\- Hein ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sakura en se relevant se tenant la tête.

\- Aucun de vous n'a réussi à prendre une clochette, vous savez ce que ça veut dire non ? Demanda Kakashi sévèrement.

\- Oh, non. Dit Sakura en tombant à genoux aux bords des larmes.

- _Je n'arrives pas à le croire ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là ! Peut-être que si je les avais utilisées dès le début… non, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de les endommager sur un test, de toute façon, même avec elles, j'aurais eu du mal à récupérer une clochette, ça me prouve encore une fois qu'un shinobi est plus efficace qu'une marionnette !_ Pensa Naruto

\- Vous… Vous avez réussi ! S'exclama Kakashi

\- Hein ?! Dirent les trois élèves

\- Laissez-moi vous dire que le travail d'équipe est très important, c'est pour ça que vous êtes trois. Le but de ce test était le travail d'équipe, Naruto et Sakura, vous avez attaqués ensemble, j'ai même commencer à avoir un peu de mal, et même si Sasuke a fait une erreur au début, j'ai remarqué que lui et Naruto m'avaient attaqué en même temps. Vous avez encore des choses à revoir mais vous pouvez encore progressé, félicitation, nous sommes officiellement l'équipe sept ! Dit Kakashi en souriant.

\- _Je ne me rappelle de rien, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis avec Sasuke-kun !_ Yeah ! Cria Sakura en levant les bras en l'air

- _Je ne m'attendais pas ça, c'est parfait !_ pensa Naruto en souriant

\- _Je savais bien qu'il allait nous faire passer, après tout Kakashi-sensei sait qu'il ne peut pas laisser tomber quelqu'un comme moi._

\- Bien, et si nous allions fêter ça avec un bol de ramen ! Dit Kakashi

\- Bien sûr ! Tu vas venir aussi, n'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun ? Demanda Sakura timidement

\- Ouais. Répondit-il en commençant à partir avec eux

\- Excusez-moi Kakashi-sensei, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, je pense que je préfère rentrer. Dit Naruto

\- Très bien, fais attention à toi, et rendez-vous à demain pour notre première mission. Répondit Kakashi tandis que Naruto s'en alla après un hochement de la tête.

Dans une certaine boutique au village de Konoha

Hanta Ryoushi un homme mince avec quelques cicatrices sur le visage et portant un pantalon noir et un T-shirt rouge, il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs, il n'était qu'un petit commerçant comme les autres, il tenait un magasin où il vendait des animaux de compagnie. Il y avait cependant une petite différence entre lui et les autres commerçants, Hanta était un des meilleurs chasseurs du monde, il a attrapé plus de mille espèces différentes. Les animaux qu'il vendait dans sa boutique n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il y avait dans son arrière-boutique, c'est là que beaucoup sont intéressés, les braconniers, les shinobi et toutes sortes de farfelues paient beaucoup juste pour avoir une de ces bêtes. Oui, Hanta avait une vie heureuse, tandis qu'il lisait tranquillement son journal, il l'entendit la petite cloche sonner, quelqu'un est entré. Un homme aux cheveux courts et noirs avec un manteau qui lui recouvrait le corps sauf sa tête laissant voir des yeux bleus.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous mon bon monsieur ? Demanda Hanta avec un sourire

\- Je ne recherche pas le bonheur mais la force. Répondit-il

\- Oh, je vois, alors, suivez-moi. Dit Hanta en allant vers le mur derrière le comptoir, il appuya dessus tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrit révélant des escaliers. Garde la boutique Puchi. Dit Hanta à un petit oiseau vert sur le comptoir. Il commença à descendre les escaliers avec l'homme mystérieux derrière lui. Après environ une minute, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle remplie de cages dans lesquels se trouvaient divers « animaux » enchaînés. Si vous voulez bien, je vais vous montrer un magnifique spécimen, je suis sûr qu'il va vous plaire. Dit Hanta en continuant vers une cage bien précise.

L'homme mystérieux s'approcha et vit un grand serpent violet d'environ dix mètres en longueurs, mais le plus spécial c'était qu'il avait deux têtes, quant à sa corpulence, il n'était ni fin ni gros, juste entre les deux. La créature était fermement enchaînée et ses deux têtes muselées.

\- Voici le serpent à deux têtes du pays de la foudre, une bête rare et difficile à attraper, la légende raconte que son ancêtre est l'hydre, sa tête de droite respire des flammes bleues, c'est-à-dire des flammes allant jusqu'à 2 000°C, tandis que celle de gauche émet un nuage de poison très mortel. Expliqua Hanta

\- Je le prends. Dit simplement l'homme

\- Mort ou vivant ?

\- Mort.

\- Alors ça fera 24 780 Yen. Dit Hanta en tendant la main, l'homme sortit un petit sac de sa poche et le donna à Hanta qui l'ouvrit pour voir le montant qu'il a reçue. Bien, je vous rends votre monnaie. Dit-il Après ça, il ouvrit la cage du serpent et s'en approcha lentement en sortant un couteau. Le serpent à deux têtes essaya de fuir mais en vain, enchaîné comme ça, il ne pouvait rien faire, Hanta prit ses deux têtes et planta le couteau dans chacune des deux le tuant. Il prit ensuite un parchemin et scella le corps du monstre à l'intérieur. Tenez, j'espère que vous serez satisfait. Dit Hanta en donnant le parchemin à son acheteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard

Le même homme ayant acheté le corps du serpent monta des escaliers et arriva devant l'appartement de Naruto, il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, soudain il se transforma en fumée, qui dispersée, révéla Naruto.

\- Parfait, pour l'instant je ne peux pas avoir de marionnettes humaines, mais rien ne m'empêche d'avoir des créatures de ce genre. Murmura Naruto en descellant le serpent à deux têtes du rouleau. Cet animal me sera utile, mais ce serait mieux si ces deux têtes étaient séparés, je vais faire un corps pour chacune des deux têtes. Continua Naruto en prenant du matériel, déjà prêt à faire ses deux nouvelles marionnettes.

Après ce jour, Naruto et son équipe ont commencés les missions… de rang D, pas besoin de préciser que ces missions étaient ennuyeuses et stupide. Inutile de dire qu'elles commençaient vraiment à énerver Naruto. Pendant deux semaines entières, ils n'ont fait que ces missions qui en soit n'étaient que des corvées. Il n'a pas une seule fois eut l'occasion d'utiliser ses marionnettes, de plus Sasuke et Sakura étaient encore pires que tout le reste, il les détestait ! Mais, aujourd'hui était un jour de repos, un jour où il pouvait enfin se détendre et s'éloigner de tout ça. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait en rentrant chez lui, il voulait expérimenter pour essayer de créer un nouveau poison.

\- Naruto ! Appela une voix derrière lui, il se retourna exaspéré et vit une jeune fill aux cheveux blonds, Ino.

\- Tiens, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Si tu cherches Sasuke, je ne sais pas où il est. Commença Naruto

\- Non, en vérité, c'est toi que je cherchais, je me disais que nous pourrions aller quelque part, tous les deux. Dit-elle en rougissant

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Répondit-il en recommençant sa marche.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je voulais t'inviter pour manger des ramens avec moi. Elle rajouta, soudain Naruto s'arrêta, il se retourna se rapprocha d'elle.

\- C'est ton jour de chance, je ne suis pas pressé, donc j'accepte ton invitation. Dit-il

\- Super ! Allons-y ! S'exclama Ino en marchant à côté de Naruto en direction d'Ichiraku ramen. Alors, ça se passe comment dans ton équipe ? Elle demanda

\- Pas très bien je dois dire, Sakura n'arrête pas d'hurler pour tout et n'importe quoi, j'en ai mal à la tête. Répondit-il en soupirant

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, cette idiote n'est bonne à rien. Et son grand front est horrible. N'est-ce pas ? Dit Ino

\- Hmm… Oui… Oui c'est vrai. Dit Naruto avec un petit sourire.

\- Et sinon, vos missions ?

\- Rien de spéciale, on ne fait que des missions de rang D.

\- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, nous avons déjà commencer des missions de rang C. Dit Ino en réfléchissant

\- Quoi !? Depuis combien de temps !? Demanda Naruto

\- Environ une semaine. Répondit-elle

\- Je parie que c'est notre sensei qui est trop stupide. Murmura Naruto

\- On est arrivés ! S'exclama Ino en voyant le stand de Ramen, ils entrèrent tous les deux et furent vite saluer par Teuchi et Ayame.

\- Comment ça va Naruto ?! Ce sera comme d'habitude ?! Demanda Teuchi tandis que Naruto hocha la tête. Et pour vous jeune fille ? Il demanda à Ino

\- Un de vos bol de ramen le moins calorique. Répondit-elle en souriant

\- Mais dis-moi, c'est ta petite amie Naruto-kun ? demanda Ayame en souriant faisant rougir Ino.

\- Non, juste une amie. Répondit-il

 _\- Il… Il me considère déjà comme son amie !? Alors qu'on ne se parlait presque jamais avant !?_ Pensa Ino

\- Tenez, vos bols sont prêts ! Dit Teuchi en leur donnant ce qu'ils avaient commandés.

\- Ce sera combien ? Demanda Naruto en sortant son porte-monnaie.

\- Non, non, je vous les offre. Dit-il

\- Merci monsieur. Dit Ino en prenant ses baguettes.

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça se passait avec ton équipe, Ino. Dit soudainement Naruto après avoir avalé une première bouché.

\- Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse dire, Choji et Shikamaru sont fatiguant, mais pourtant j'ai bien l'impression d'être le maillon faible de l'équipe, les gens ont tendance à penser que je suis faible comme Sakura, car je pense moins à l'entraînement et qu'au lieu de ça je me chamaille avec elle. Dit Ino

\- Pfft, Tu es bien plus doué qu'elle, c'est ce que moi en tout cas je pense. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi, et croit moi, je ne fais pas beaucoup de compliment. Dit Naruto

\- Merci. _Naruto-kun._

* * *

 **Alors? Comment vous l'avez trouvé? J'ai décidé de mettre les bases de la relation dans ce chapitre et j'ai aussi accepté de prendre les idées de certains, pour les animaux.**

 **La prochaine fois, mission au pays des vagues**

 **Et dites moi aussi si quelle(s) marionnette(s) vous voulez voir en action en premier: Toru, Arana ou les deux serpents?**


	4. Prépare-toi, à mourir

« Hokage-sama, est-ce que nous pourrions avoir une mission de rang C ? Demanda Naruto avec à ses côtés son équipe. Ils étaient en face de l'hokage après avoir compléter une autre mission de rang D et cette fois-ci Naruto s'était décidé à demander au vieil homme de leur confier une mission de rang C. Naruto espérait secrètement que ce soit une mission d'escorte ou quelque chose du genre car quand il commence un combat il obtient une envie irréversible pour le sang, à partir de là, il ne peut plus s'arrêter et veut absolument tuer son adversaire.

\- Naruto, vous n'êtes pas encore prêts pour ces missions. Répondit Iruka

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, les autres équipes ont déjà commencer les missions de rang C. Ajouta Naruto

\- _Comment est-il au courant de ça ?_ pensa Kakashi

\- Naruto a raison Iruka, nous devrions les laisser effectuer leur première mission de rang C. Dit Hiruzen. Vous pouvez entrer Tazuna ! Cria Hiruzen à la porte d'entrée, après quelques secondes elle s'ouvrit révélant un vieil homme avec une bouteille d'alcool dans les mains.

\- C'est eux qui vont m'escorter ? Ce ne sont que des gamins ! S'exclama Tazuna

\- Votre mission sera d'escorter Tazuna jusqu'au pays des vagues pour qu'il puisse construire un pont. Expliqua Hiruzen.

- _Bingo ! Une mission d'escorte ! Je vais enfin pouvoir les utiliser !_ Pensa Naruto avec un sourire

\- Bien, j'imagine que vous acceptez la mission, vous partirez demain matin. Dit Hiruzen

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris en compte ma requête Hokage-sama. Dit Naruto en s'inclinant avant de quitter la salle avec Tazuna et son équipe.

- _Naruto, tu as tellement changé._ Pensa Hiruzen en soupirant

\- Qu'y a-t-il Hokage-sama ? Demanda Iruka

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas Iruka. Répondit-il

Dehors

\- _C'était la meilleure mission que je pouvais avoir ! J'espère qu'il y aura des bandits ! Je vais prendre toutes mes marionnettes pour l'occasion, et je vais tuer le plus possible !_ Pensa Naruto en souriant

\- Bien, on se retrouve demain matin soyez à l'heure. Dit Kakashi à son équipe

\- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions dire ça ! S'exclama Sakura avant que Kakashi disparaisse dans un shunshin.

Le lendemain

Naruto fut le premier à arriver devant les grandes portes de Konoha, il était impatient de tuer ses premiers ennemis en dehors de Konoha et avec un peu de chance l'un de ses coéquipiers va mourir durant cette mission, pour sa part, il sait que tant que ses amis seront avec lui il ne risque rien, un rouleau de plus était accroché à sa ceinture, le rouleau qui contenait ses deux nouvelles marionnettes, ils les a appelé les frères serpents, celui qui crachait un nuage de poison s'appelle Doku quant à celui qui respire le feu, Gouka. Il en était fier, de plus ses marionnettes avaient plusieurs types différents, Toru était plutôt doué dans un combat au corps à corps avec peu d'ennemies tandis que les frères serpents et Araña étaient spécialisés dans les attaques à distance et étaient doués contre beaucoup d'ennemies.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke arriva, puis Sakura et enfin Tazuna, cependant, Kakashi n'était toujours pas là, et il commençait sérieusement à se faire attendre. Après une demi-heure, il arriva enfin.

\- Yo ! Dit-il en venant auprès d'eux

\- Vous êtes en retard ! Cria Sakura

\- Eh bien vous voyez j'ai croisé le chemin d'une gamine qui avait perdu son chat alors… Commença Kakashi avant de se faire interrompre

\- Menteur ! Cria Sakura

\- Bon, il est temps d'y aller. Dit Kakashi ignorant Sakura

Ils quittèrent le village de Konoha en silence, marchant environs un kilomètre, c'est là que Kakashi remarqua une flaque d'eau sur le bord du chemin, et elle n'était pas la seule, il y en avait plusieurs, il n'avait pas plu depuis des jours donc c'était probablement des shinobis, il adopta très vite une stratégie, se faire passer pour mort et dès qu'il verra qui ces shinobis vont attaquer il va les arrêter.

- _Ça arrive ! Je le sens ! Le sang va bientôt pleuvoir !_ Pensa Naruto en souriant comme un taré.

Sakura quant à elle faisait des avances à Sasuke, qui furent totalement ignorées. Soudain, des silhouettes sortirent des flaques d'eau, des dizaines, ils étaient tous des shinobis habillés en noir portant des bandeaux avec le symbole du village de Kiri sur le front, parmi eux étaient deux célèbres shinobis, les frères démons. Les shinobis ennemis entourèrent l'équipe sept et Tazuna tandis qu'ils se mirent en gardes. Très vite les frères démons capturèrent Kakashi avec leurs deux chaînes et le réduire en morceaux.

\- Kakashi-sensei ! Cria Sakura tétanisée

\- Bon, les enfants laissez-nous le vieux et ne résistez pas, vous mourrez sans souffrances. Dit l'un des frères démons

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Sasuke-kun ? Murmura Sakura inquiète

\- Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux, mais notre seule chance est de combattre, vu que Kakashi-sensei est mort, nous devrions peut-être même essayer de négocier pour avoir la vie sauve. Répondit Sasuke

\- Vous devriez écouter, on ne vous tortu… Commença un shinobi s'avançant à côté des frères démons avant de se faire empaler par un grand pieu noir le propulsant vers l'arrière.

Tous les shinobi le regardèrent, surpris, puis ils se tournèrent vers les gennins, Naruto avait devant lui Araña ainsi que deux grands serpents flottant à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Naruto ? Demanda Sakura

\- C… C'est un marionnettiste ! S'exclama un shinobi

\- On s'en fout ce n'est qu'un gennin, tuez-les tous ! Cria l'un des frères démons, un groupe de shinobi sauta vers Naruto, cependant celui-ci bougea un doigt et Araña lança depuis l'arrière de son abdomen un grand filet résistant piégeant les shinobis.

\- Tu crois qu'un stupide filet va nous arrêter ?! S'exclama un des shinobi en essayant de briser le filet avec ses mains

\- Ce n'est pas un simple filet, il est recouvert d'un poison qui va lentement pénétrer votre corps par la peau, vous mourrez d'ici cinq minutes tout au plus. Répondit Naruto en bougeant ses serpents qui bloquèrent les shuriken ennemi.

Gouka vola vers le ciel, au-dessus des nukenin et cracha un grand jet de flammes bleues, seuls certains réussirent à les éviter les autres étant tout de suite enfermée dans un nuage de poison par Doku.

\- Ce sont, les flammes de l'enfer. Murmura Naruto en les regardant brûler.

\- Naruto-baka ! Le poison va nous toucher aussi ! S'exclama Sakura absolument pas impressionner par ce qu'il a fait.

\- Il ne risque pas. Répondit-il tandis que Doku ouvrit la bouche aspirant tout le poison. Soudain derrière lui sautèrent les deux frères démons, cependant l'un d'eux se prit l'un des pieux d'Araña tandis que l'autre fut repoussé par un coup de queue de Doku.

\- Mon frère ! Il cria en atterrissant au sol

\- Ces gamins sont forts ! N'ayez aucune pitié ! Cria un des shinobi en effectuant des mudras, il cracha un jet d'eau vers Naruto, cependant celui-ci plaça Araña devant lui, elle leva une patte de laquelle sortit un bouclier en fer qui bloqua l'eau que lui envoyait le shinobi. Sasuke voyant qu'il y avait moins d'ennemis sauta attaquer ceux qui restes.

Après l'arrêt du jet d'eau Araña tira un autre pieu dans le bras de son ennemi qui comprit vite que les pieux étaient empoisonnés, il s'écroula au sol respirant difficilement.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon frère sale morveux ! Cria le seul frère démon avant de se faire battre par Sasuke qui l'attacha avec les autres ninjas qu'il avait capturé.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû nous sous-estimer. Dit Sasuke. _Mais pire encore, comment se fait-il que Naruto soit aussi fort !?_

\- Géniale ! Tu es trop fort Sasuke-kun, tu as réussi à les capturer ! S'exclama Sakura en souriant

Avant même que quiconque ne puisse faire un mouvement, Doku cracha un nuage de poison vers les ennemis attachés.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça !? S'exclama Sasuke

\- A ton avis ? Ce sont des ennemis, je les ai justes tués, de toute façon ils ne sont pas encore morts, ils vont agoniser durant quelques minutes et mourront tout de suite après si on ne leur donne pas de soins. Répondit Naruto

\- Bien joué. Dit Kakashi en sortant depuis l'arrière d'un buisson.

\- Kakashi-sensei ! Vous allez bien ! S'exclama Sakura

\- Oui je voulais voir à qui ces shinobis s'en prendraient, je vous félicite, Sasuke tu as attaqué les ennemis au bon moment et toi Sakura tu as eu le réflexe de protéger Tazuna-san, et Naruto tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu utilises des marionnettes, ne refais plus ça, entre coéquipier nous devons savoir les compétences des autres. Dit Kakashi avant de se tourner vers Tazuna. Je pense qu'il est clair qu'ils en avaient après vous, vous pouvez expliquer ? Ce sont des shinobi de rang supérieur à C, cette mission devrait être rang B ou peut-être même A.

\- Très bien, je vous expliquerais. Suivez-moi. Dit Tazuna tandis que Naruto rangea ses marionnettes dans des rouleaux.

Tazuna expliqua, sur un bateau se dirigeant vers le pays des vagues, qu'un homme nommé Gato voulait le tuer car celui-ci construisait un pont qui lui permettrait de libérer le pays des vagues de la pauvreté. Kakashi fut quelque peu hésitant mais accepta quand même la mission. Quand ils atteignirent enfin la terre ferme, ils ne purent faire que quelques pas avant que Kakashi ne sente une présence.

- _Il y a encore deux personnes. Elles sont là, je les sens._ Pensa Naruto marchant un peu derrière

\- A terre ! Cria Kakashi en se jetant à terre suivi de son équipe, quand ils levèrent les yeux ils virent une grosse épée plantée dans un arbre avec dessus un shinobi, Momochi Zabuza.

\- Zabuza Momochi, le démon de la brume. Dit Kakashi

\- Et toi tu es Kakashi le ninja copieur, Kakashi au sharingan. Dit Zabuza

- _Sharingan !? C'est impossible ! Kakashi-sensei n'est pas un Uchiwa ! Il ne peut pas l'avoir !_ Pensa Sasuke

\- Ne l'approchez pas, je vais m'occuper de lui. Dit Kakashi en révélant le sharingan qui se cachait derrière son bandeau frontal.

\- Oh ? Tu l'utilises dès le début, je suis flatté. Dit Zabuza en souriant, il sauta ensuite devant l'équipe sept avec son épée dans la main.

Kakashi couru vers Zabuza avec un kunai à la main, il s'apprêta à trancher la gorge de Zabuza, mais celui-ci bloqua le kunai et frappa Kakashi avec sa jambe droite le propulsant vers l'arrière, Kakashi tomba sur ses pieds et esquiva un coup d'épée de Zabuza, il en profita pour lui planter un kunai dans l'estomac, cependant ce n'est pas du sang qui coula mais de l'eau, Kakashi écarquilla les yeux avant de se faire couper en deux par Zabuza derrière lui.

\- Kakashi-sensei ! Hurla Sakura dans la terreur

\- _Non, ce n'est qu'un Mizu bunshin._ Pensa Naruto

En effet, à la place de Kakashi, il n'eut que de l'eau, le vrai apparu derrière Zabuza avec un kunai sous la gorge.

\- Tu as perdu. Dit Kakashi simplement

\- Oh c'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Demanda Zabuza

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux et tua Zabuza qui se transforma en eau tandis que derrière lui, le vrai Zabuza tenta de le tuer, Kakashi l'esquiva de justesse mais ce fit quand même une coupure au niveau de sa joue. Zabuza sauta ensuite sur le lac un peu plus loin et leva son bras gauche en l'air et fit un signe de la main droite.

\- **Kirigakure ni jutsu !** Dit Zabuza tandis que la brume envahit le champ de bataille faisant disparaître Zabuza, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura entourèrent vite Tazuna pour le protéger tandis que Kakashi se mit devant eux armé de son kunai.

Le silence régnait sur le terrain, personne ne disait un mot, l'aura meurtrière, la pression que dégageaient Kakashi et Zabuza était énorme. C'est là qu'on entendit la voix de Zabuza.

- **8 organes… le foie, les poumons, la colonne vertébrale, la clavicule, la veine jugulaire, le cerveau, les reins et le cœur, lequel devrais-je choisir pour vous tuer ?** Demanda la voix terrifiante de Zabuza

- _Ca commence à devenir de plus en plus intéressent, je vais sortir mes marionnettes, et peu importe ce que dira Kakashi-sensei, je tuerais Zabuza !_ Pensa Naruto

- _Cette pression est terrifiante ! C'est donc ça un combat entre deux jounin !? J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque mouvement que je fais je risque de mourir ! Le seul moyen d'en finir est de…_ Pensa Sasuke en serrant son kunai se préparant à se suicider.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je ne laisserais aucun de mes camarades mourir. Dit Kakashi en se tournant vers son équipe. Ses paroles calmèrent vite Sasuke qui respira un coup et se concentra de nouveau.

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais, il est faible, il ne peut même pas supporter un peu d'aura meurtrière ! Même si je dois bien l'avouer, tu m'impressionnes Zabuza !_ Pensa Naruto en posant ses mains sur ses rouleaux se préparant à invoquer une marionnette. Cependant, il sentit une présence derrière lui, il écarquilla les yeux et commença à se retourner tout en entendant une voix.

\- Tu es sûr de ça Kakashi au sharingan ? Demanda Zabuza devant Zabuza et derrière l'équipe sept se préparant à tous les trancher en morceaux, cependant ils réussirent tous à s'écarter juste à temps quand il balança son épée.

\- _Il est vraiment discret ! Je ne l'avais même pas sentie !_ Pensa Naruto avant de sourire. _Son sang va être encore meilleur que les autres ! Cette fois je vais m'aider de mon meilleur ami._

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessé !? Demanda Kakashi à ses élèves

\- Tu devrais plutôt faire attention à toi. Dit Zabuza apparaissant derrière lui, Zabuza enfonça son épée à travers la poitrine de Kakashi, cependant celui-ci se transforma en eau. Quoi !? Quand !? Cria Zabuza avant de se rappeler des paroles de Kakashi. _C'était à ce moment-là._

\- Cette fois tu as vraiment perdu. Dit Kakashi en arrivant derrière Zabuza, cependant il ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement, il se retourna vite et frappa Kakashi avec un coup de pied bien placé envoyant Kakashi glisser sur le bord du lac, celui-ci dû même sauter en arrière pour éviter un coup d'épée de la part de Zabuza. Plongeant dans l'eau par la même occasion, quand il en ressortit, Zabuza l'enferma dans une prison d'eau.

\- On dirait que tu t'es fait avoir Kakashi Hatake. Dit Zabuza en invoquant un Mizu bunshin qui partit en direction de Naruto et de son équipe.

\- Fuyez ! Vous n'avez aucune chance contre lui ! Cria Kakashi. _Je ne veux pas perdre une équipe une seconde fois !_

\- Nous allons nous battre Kakashi-sensei ! De toute façon Zabuza nous rattrapera ! Dit Sasuke en préparant son kunai tandis que le mizu bunshin se plaça devant eux

\- Je vais enfin avoir un vrai combat. Murmura Naruto en jetant ses rouleaux en l'air dégagent une grande fumée.

\- Oh. Intéressant, un marionnettiste. Dit Zabuza avec un sourire en voyant Naruto avec devant lui Toru ainsi que Doku et Gouka volant autour de lui.

\- Prépare-toi, à mourir.


	5. Le combat du marionnettiste

« Oh ? Un marionnettiste, ça fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu. Tu commences à m'intéresser gamin, mais il ne suffit pas de les avoir, il faut aussi savoir les utiliser. Dit Zabuza à Naruto

\- Pas besoin de s'en faire pour ça. Répondit Naruto en souriant tandis que Doku et Gouka foncèrent vers Zabuza

\- Naruto n'essaye pas de le combattre ! Vous devez fuir ! Cria Kakashi

\- Hors de question ! Dit simplement Naruto

- _Je ne peux pas laisser toute la gloire à ce minable !_ Pensa Sasuke en courant en direction de Zabuza

\- _Pourquoi cet enfoiré y va aussi ?! Je ne vais pas pouvoir attaquer librement s'il est prêt de Zabuza !_ Pensa Naruto

Sasuke essaya de frapper Zabuza avec un kunai, mais celui-ci se prit un coup de pied dans l'estomac l'envoyant dans un arbre. Gouka respira un grand jet de flammes en direction du Mizu bunshin de Zabuza qui se protégea en mettant son épée en face de lui, si cette épée avait été la vraie, elle serait sûrement entrain de fondre. Il remarqua cependant qu'un des serpents n'était plus là, quand le jet de flammes s'arrêta enfin, il vit Doku voler vers Zabuza. Le mizu bunshin fit rapidement des mudras tandis que derrière le vrai Zabuza se leva un dragon aqueux qui fonça vers Doku, le serpent commença à esquiver chaque mouvement que faisait le dragon mais ne pouvait s'approcher du vrai Zabuza. Le mizu bunshin senti soudain une présence et se retourna pour bloquer une longue lame noire sortant de la main droite de Toru.

Mizu Zabuza repoussa la marionnette et fit un mouvement horizontal de son épée pour la couper en deux, cependant Toru sauta au-dessus de l'épée et ouvrit la bouche crachant de petites aiguilles que Mizu Zabuza esquiva en sautant en arrière. Toru fonça sur lui ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle, une deuxième lame noire sortit de sa main gauche et commença un enchaînement de coups que Mizu Zabuza bloqua un par un. Venu de nulle part, Sasuke ne revint pas loin d'eux et cracha une boule de feu prête à réduire en cendres Toru et à détruire le faux Zabuza. Les deux réussirent à l'esquiver sans problème en sautant dans les aires.

- _Qu'est-ce que fait ce connard !? Il allait blesser Toru !_ Pensa Naruto en bougeant son index droit envoyant Gouka qui le frappa au visage avec sa queue une dizaine de fois avant de le projeter vers l'arrière.

\- Naruto-baka ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Sasuke-kun !? Il essaye de t'aider ! S'exclama Sakura

\- La ferme ! Répondit simplement Naruto

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler ! Cria Kakashi

\- On dirait que tes gennin sont assez stupide Kakashi. Dit Zabuza en regardant Doku repartant vers Naruto

\- Tu manipule bien cette marionnette, gamin. Mais je vais en finir cette fois-ci. Dit Mizu Zabuza en levant son épée avant de l'abaisser sur Toru qui se posa à terre et tendit ses deux bras, ses lames furent remplacées par un grand bouclier fait d'un métal noir, l'épée de Mizu Zabuza se cogna contre le bouclier sans lui faire d'égratignures. « Tout ça pour la protéger contre mon coup ? Ce ne sera pas suffisant tu sais. Dit Mizu Zabuza

\- Ce n'est pas contre ton coup que je protège Toru. Répondit Naruto en souriant tandis que le mizu bunshin se retourna pour voir Gouka respirer un grand jet de flammes bleues sur lui, n'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver, il s'évapora en un instant à cause des flammes. Toru resta intact grâce à son bouclier qu'il replia.

\- Ce n'est mal pour un gosse, réussir à battre mon clone, c'est un impressionnant. Dit Zabuza en effectuant un mudra.

Naruto, voyant Zabuza qui s'apprêtait à faire un autre clone bougea ses doigts, Toru ouvrit la bouche et envoyant des centaines de petites aiguilles fonçant vers Zabuza qui n'eut d'autres choix que de retirer sa main de la prison aqueuse évitant ainsi les aiguilles empoisonnées.

\- Visiblement, ce gamin a réussi à te libérer Kakashi. Dit Zabuza en courant vers Kakashi qui se remit debout sur l'eau.

Zabuza tenta de lui donner un coup d'épée mais Kakashi le bloqua avec un kunai.

\- Je vais continuer à partir de là Naruto. Dit Kakashi tandis que Naruto fronça les sourcils

\- Je veux encore me battre ! S'exclama Naruto

\- Naruto ! Ecoute Kakashi-sensei, idiot ! Cria Sakura

\- Hn, très bien, je m'en foutais de toute façon. Répondit Naruto en scellant Doku et Gouka.

Zabuza sauta soudain en arrière et plaça son épée sur son dos commençant à faire des mudras que Kakashi recopia instantanément.

\- _Quoi ?! Il ne fait pas que recopier mes mouvements ! Il fait exactement la même chose en même temps que moi !_ Pensa Zabuza en écarquillant les yeux. « Arrête de me copier ! Tu n'es qu'un pâle imitateur ! Crièrent Kakashi et Zabuza en même temps. _Impossible ! Est-ce qu'il lit dans mes pensées !?_

\- Je ne lis pas, je vois. Dit Kakashi

\- Enfoiré ! **Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu !** Crièrent Zabuza et Kakashi faisant apparaître deux dragons aqueux qui s'autodétruisirent l'un sur l'autre.

\- C'est terminé Zabuza. **Suiton : Daibakufu no jutsu !** Dit Kakashi après avoir refait des mudras tandis qu'une énorme vague se dirigea vers Zabuza qui se fit complètement engloutir.

L'équipe sept dû s'éloigner pour ne pas se faire toucher par le jutsu tandis que Naruto rangea Toru pour éviter de l'endommager. Après que l'eau s'en alla enfin, l'équipe sept vu Zabuza contre un arbre avec Kakashi au-dessus de lui sur une branche.

\- Maudis, Kakashi ! Dit Zabuza avant en le regardant avant de se faire frapper au cou par des senbons. Il tomba au sol le cœur à l'arrêt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? S'exclama Sakura tandis qu'un jeune garçon portant un masque descendit à terre.

\- Il est mort. Annonça Kakashi en vérifiant le pouls de Zabuza

\- _Qui est ce type !? C'est moi qui voulais tuer Zabuza !_ Pensa Naruto en grinçant des dents.

\- Merci d'avoir combattu Zabuza, je le traquais depuis des semaines. Dit le garçon masqué

\- Qui est-ce Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda Sasuke en se mettant à côté de Kakashi

\- C'est un chasseur de déserteur, ils sont envoyés par le kage du village pour tuer les nukenin tels que Zabuza. Répondit-il

\- Si vous me le permettez, je vais prendre son corps. Dit le chasseur en prenant Zabuza sur son épaule, il disparut aussi vite qu'il est venu.

\- Bon, j'imagine qu'on peut y aller. Dit Tazuna avant que Kakashi ne s'effondre à terre

\- Kakashi-sensei ! Cria Sakura en courant près de lui

A

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux et vit un plafond, il leva la moitié supérieure de son corps et vit qu'il était dans une pièce inconnue, une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

\- Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes réveillé ! S'exclama Sakura en entrant dans la pièce, suivie de l'équipe sept, de Tazuna et d'une femme aux longs cheveux noires.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Kakashi

\- Chez Tazuna et sa fille, Tsunami. Répondit Sakura en désignant la femme derrière elle

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle

\- Que vous est-il arrivé d'un seul coup Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda Sasuke

\- J'ai beaucoup trop utilisé le sharingan, ça m'a pris trop de chakra, il me faudra au moins une semaine pour pouvoir récupérer. Répondit Kakashi

\- Au moins on s'est débarrasser de Zabuza. Dit Tazuna

\- Non je ne penses pas. Je crois que Zabuza est encore en vie. Dit Kakashi choquant tout le monde dans la chambre

\- Mais, c'est impossible vous avez-vous-même vérifier son pouls ! S'exclama Naruto

\- Les senbons qu'a utiliser le chasseur ne sont pas une arme normale pour quelqu'un comme lui, de plus, il aurait normalement dû prendre la tête et brûler le corps, ce qu'il n'a pas fait, à mon avis, il devait être le complice de Zabuza. Expliqua Kakashi

\- Il va sûrement revenir nous attaquer ! S'exclama Sakura

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vu ses blessures, ça devrait lui prendre une semaine pour qu'il se rétablisse, d'ici là, je vais vous entraîner. Répondit Kakashi

\- _Imbécile ! Si j'avais continué le combat, j'aurais tué Zabuza ! Sensei incapable, la prochaine fois, il ne s'enfuira pas._ Pensa Naruto en serrant le poing dans la colère


	6. Préparations

**Vous l'attendiez, le voila! Petite précision d'ailleurs, j'ai mal décris Araña lors de sa première apparition, en fait le haut de son corps et celui d'une femme, et le bas celui d'une araignée, ma description disait que son visage se trouvait sur son abdomen, ce qui est totalement faux, en tout cas j'ai corrigé cette erreur dans le chapitre où elle apparaît.**

* * *

« Naruto, tu ne t'entraînes pas à monter aux arbres avec les autres ? » Kakashi demanda à Naruto tout en regardant Sasuke et Sakura monter aux arbres sans utiliser leurs mains. La nuit commençait à tomber.

« Je sais déjà faire ça, je suis un maître marionnettiste, j'ai dû beaucoup m'entraîner pour avoir une maîtrise parfaite de mon chakra donc l'utiliser pour monter aux arbres ou marcher sur l'eau n'est pas un problème. » Naruto répondit avant de se diriger plus profondément dans la forêt.

« Je tiens à te prévenir Naruto, tu ferais mieux de travailler en équipe, les camarades son très importants et je sais de quoi je parle. » Kakashi le gronda, Naruto tourna la tête pour le regarder.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'équipe ou de camarades, ces conneries sont pour les faibles. » Dit-il avant de s'en aller dans les bois, Kakashi soupira, il faudra qu'il en parle à l'hokage, si cette équipe ne devient pas plus soudée, ces enfants mourront.

Naruto marchait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, soudain il s'arrêta et sortit plusieurs rouleaux, il le descella tous, laissant sortir ses marionnettes à l'air libre, il y avait aussi plusieurs outils et armes. Tout fut correctement ranger par catégorie, au sol.

« _Bon, il est temps de les rafistoler, je vais aussi en profiter pour leur ajouter quelques armes. »_ Naruto pensa avant de retrousser ses manches.

Il n'aime pas quand on le regarde travailler, surtout quand il doit réparer ces ''camarades''.

« _Hmm, je pourrais peut-être ajouter une scie à Toru,_ » Naruto pensa avant de soudain regarder un rouleau bien précis, c'était le rouleau qui contenait certaines indications pour faire des marionnettes humaines. « _Peut-être que, une marionnette humaine, ne serait pas si mal,_ » Il pensa avec un sourire tandis que l'image de Zabuza lui vint à l'esprit. « _Les marionnettes que j'ai créé à partir de ces animaux sont puissantes, mais celles faites à parti d'humains ont tellement de potentiel, si je me perfectionnais, je pourrais améliorer mon art et devenir bien plus puissant, le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai aucun moyen de m'entraîner sur des corps humains, je n'ai personne à ma disposition !_ » Il pensa en serrant les dents. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une réserve de personnes sur qui tester la transformation en marionnette.

« Tu peux arrêter Sasuke, il se fait vraiment tard et nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! » Kakashi s'exclama, Sakura avait déjà réussi l'exercice, et relativement vite, cependant Sasuke quant à lui continuait à s'acharner. Kakashi poussa un soupir, tant pis, de toute façon Sasuke viendra à l'intérieur à un moment ou à un autre, Kakashi se retourna et marcha vers la maison de Tazuna.

« D'ailleurs, vous savez où est Naruto, Kakashi-sensei ? » Demanda Sakura tandis qu'elle marchait à ses côtés.

« Il doit être quelque part dans la forêt, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il va bien, » Kakashi répondit simplement

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la porte de la maison, Kakashi et Sakura entrèrent, quand ils sentirent une bonne odeur leur remplir les narines. Tsunami sourit en les voyant entrer.

« Le dîner est prêt, vous êtes arrivé juste au bon moment, » Tsunami s'exclama avant de voir qu'il n'y avait que Kakashi et Sakura. « Où sont vos deux amis ? Je ne sais pas s'il est sage de rester dehors, il fait assez froid la nuit, » Dit-elle en parlant de Naruto et de Sasuke.

« Oh, ne vous enfaite pas pour eux, ce sont des durs à cuire, ils iront bien, de toute façon ils nous rejoindront bien assez tôt, » Kakashi répondit avec un sourire, en se grattant le dos de la tête.

Le village était silencieux, jusqu'à que deux grands hommes à l'apparence de charpentier sortirent d'une maison en bois relativement petite.

« T'es sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? » Demanda l'un d'eux, inquiet

« Ouais, bien sûr, tu t'inquiètes toujours trop, tout le village dort à cette heure-ci, » Répondit son compère

« Je sais, mais c'est juste que je trouve ça malhonnête, voler de la nourriture alors que tout le village est affamé, » Murmura le premier homme tandis que son ami l'ignora et avança sans lui, il soupira restant un peu à l'arrière, il n'avait pas le choix on dirait.

Cependant, juste avant qu'il ne puisse suivre son camarade, venant de derrière lui, une main froide lui recouvrit la bouche, et le plus choquant était que cette même main était faite en bois, l'homme essaya de crier, avertir son ami qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, mais aucun son ne pouvait quitter sa bouche tandis qu'une lame lui traversa le torse, il regarda avec horreur la lame ensanglantée avant de craché du sang qui fut retenu par la main en bois, en quelques secondes, ses yeux devinrent complètement blanc tandis que la vie le quitta, il commença à s'effondrer au sol, mais la personne derrière lui le rattrapa.

Pendant ce temps, le deuxième s'arrêta, remarquant le silence soudain, il aurait pensé que son complice s'était simplement tut, mais il n'entendait même pas le bruit de ses pas, il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux, son complice avait disparu et il ne voyait qu'au loin, faiblement, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une flaque, même si la seule lumière éclairant le village était celle de la lune, il pouvait encore distinguer cette couleur, le rouge, la couleur du sang. Il courut jusqu'à la flaque de sang et haleta en voyant autant.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Il murmura, terrifié, il se retourna et vit un homme aux cheveux noirs et recouvert d'un grand manteau, ses yeux était sans vie tandis que sa peau ressemblait plus à du bois, le plus choquant était bien entendu le sang dégoulinant de sa manche droite. Le voleur de nourriture se retourna prêt à courir pour sa vie, seulement devant lui, volait un grand serpent de bois, le voleur s'apprêta à crier voyant les crocs de métal du serpent, cependant la bouche du serpent se referma sur son coup lui arrachant la gorge, le pauvre homme s'écroula au sol mort sur le coup.

Toru s'éloigna avec le corps de l'homme à la gorge arrachée dans ses bras tandis que Gouka cracha doucement des flames bleus sur les flaques de sang. Après quelques minutes, les seuls bruits qui furent entendus furent des 'poof' suivit d'une fumée blanche.

Kakashi se réveilla tandis que les rayons du soleil lui éclairèrent l'œil droit, il bailla avant de se lever avec difficulté, il avait encore des béquilles après tout, il sentait que ça allait être une journée tranquille pour une fois, peut-être qu'il y aurait un miracle, son équipe pourrait être soudé et ses gentils petits gennin travailleraient ensemble et se rapprocheraient.

Il sourit à cette idée et sortit de sa chambre, visiblement ses autres élèves étaient déjà réveillés, il descendit les escaliers et fut surpris de ne pas voir Sasuke et Naruto, seule la famille de Tazuna ainsi que lui-même et Sakura étaient en train de déjeuner.

« Kakashi-san, vous êtes réveillés ! Venez, le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! » S'exclama Tsunami en posant une assiette d'œufs à sa place. Kakashi s'asseya avant de demander.

« Où sont Naruto et Sasuke ? » Il demanda avec un ton un peu exaspéré.

« Sasuke-kun est tout de suite partit pour essayer de monter aux arbres, après avoir déjeuné, quant à Naruto, il est parti je ne sais où, » Sakura répondit, Kakashi soupira, ne peuvent-ils pas s'entendre au moins un peu ?

« Bien, après que j'ai finis de déjeuner, je vais te montrer d'autres entraînement Sakura, quand tu auras fini, tu me rejoindras pour surveiller le pont, » Kakashi dit tandis que Sakura hocha la tête en accord.

Naruto soupira tandis qu'il regardait les deux cadavres en face de lui, ils empestaient la mort, même s'il avait déjà fait ça avec un animal, ce n'est pas moins dégoûtant quand c'est fait avec des humains.

Naruto descella ensuite son équipement requis, il mit de longs gants et prit un grand couteau dans sa main droite avant d'ouvrir le ventre de ses deux victimes.

« _Ça pue encore plus que ce que je pensais ! Cette odeur me donne envie de vomir !_ » Il pensa avec dégoût, pour transformer ces hommes en marionnettes humaines, il devait enlever tous leurs organes et les vider de leur sang, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. De plus il devait se dépêcher avant qu'ils n'entrent en décomposition !

Quelques heures plus tard

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » S'écria Naruto en regardant les deux cadavres, maintenant vidés de leur sang et de leurs organes tandis qu'à côté de lui se trouvait une pile de bois enflammée. Il vit qu'il restait un cœur au sol, il soupira et le jeta dans les flammes, il avait dû faire ça pour chaque organe, le seul problème est le sang, il recouvrait toute l'herbe, on pourrait presque pensait que la terre et les plantes sont naturellement rouges, il en était de même pour ses gants.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un approcher, il rangea vite les corps dans ses parchemins s'interrogeant qui est l'idiot qui vient le déranger. Après quelques secondes, il aperçut au loin Sasuke, Naruto soupira et alla à sa rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Naruto

« Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on est déjà midi, Kakashi-sensei m'a dit de t'appeler pour que tu viennes manger, » Sasuke répondit, Naruto s'apprêta à riposter, cependant son ventre grogna, bon il avait peut-être un peu faim.

« Ok, je te suis, » Dit Naruto simplement tandis que Sasuke parti en direction de la maison de Tazuna. Si seulement il n'avait pas été interrompu, il aurait pu les transformer en marionnettes humaines et voir s'il était doué pour ça, s'il veut avoir des alliés puissants, il avait d'abord besoin de s'entraîner à les créer.

Après quelques minutes, Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent enfin à la maison de Tazuna, ils entrèrent et virent que tout le monde était déjà à table.

« On dirait que vous vous avez enfin décidez de vous joindre à nous, » Dit Kakashi avec son bol de riz déjà vide, Naruto et Sasuke se contentèrent de s'assoir, l'un en face de l'autre. Le silence régna pendant au moins une minute, Sakura prit la parole.

« Donc, Sasuke, tu as réussi à utiliser ton chakra pour monter aux arbres ? » Sakura demanda

« Non, » Répondit Sasuke simplement en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Naruto, puisque tu ne t'entraînes pas, j'imagine que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à venir avec moi et Sakura pour surveiller le pont ? » Dit Kakashi en regardant Naruto. Ils eurent une bataille de regard durant quelques secondes, puis Naruto répondit.

« Bien sûr que non, je n'y vois pas trop de problème, c'est notre mission après tout, » Répondit-il, Kakashi hocha la tête et se leva suivit de Sakura qui avait juste fini de manger.

« Bien, dans ce cas, quand tu auras fini de manger, tu nous rejoindras, » Kakashi ajouta avant de sortir

« Eh, bien, vous êtes sûr d'être une équipe ? » Tazuna demanda, cependant personne ne répondit, seul Inari se leva de sa chaise.

« Peu importe qu'ils soient une bonne équipe ou pas, ils ne battront jamais Gatô ! Gatô est trop fort, personne ne peut le vaincre ! » Il cria les larmes aux yeux, Naruto lui jeta un regard noir, mais Inari continua. « Si vous vous opposez à lui, vous allez juste mourir ! Il n'y a aucun héros ici ! Vous êtes juste des imbéciles ! » Il cria

« Tu insinues que des ninjas expérimentés ne peuvent pas battre un stupide homme d'affaire et des bandits ? J'ai l'impression que le seul imbécile ici c'est toi ! Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas un héros, » Dit Naruto sombrement avant de se lever sans même toucher à sa nourriture. Il sortit de la maison laissant Sasuke seul avec la famille de Tazuna, qui lui aussi partit.

« Bon, la pause déjeuner est terminé, je vais retourner au travail, à ce soir ! » Dit Tazuna avant de partir tandis que Tsunami gronda Inari pour avoir crié sur des invités, et surtout sur ceux qui les protégeaient de Gatô et des bandits.

Normalement Naruto se dirigea vers le pont, il était obligé de reporter à ce soir ce qu'il voulait faire de ces corps. Cependant ce n'était pas si grave que ça, il avait encore quelques jours avant que Zabuza ne soit remis sur pied, et même s'il ne pouvait pas, par manque de temps, s'entraîner sur les deux hommes qu'il avait tué, il pourrait toujours mettre le cadavre de Zabuza dans un parchemin, le garder au frais pendant qu'il utilisera les villageois de Konoha pour ses tests.

C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, Naruto tua encore une ou deux personnes après qu'il avait fait une mauvaise manipulation sur les deux premiers hommes. Personne dans le village n'avait rien soupçonné, ils avaient juste pensés que ces gens avaient quittés le village, ne pouvant plus tenir toute la douleur qu'ils avaient subis à cause de Gatô.


	7. Brume sanglante

**Salut je tiens juste à prévenir qu'il y a une scène un peu osée, bon j'ai essayé d'être subtil, mais si vous voulez vraiment sautez cette partit, je préviens quel passage il faut éviter**

* * *

Les rayons de soleils illuminèrent le visage de Naruto, qui se réveilla doucement, il bailla puis ouvrit les yeux, cependant il ne se leva pas, il resta allongé à fixer le plafond. Il était revenu assez tard, il lui avait fallu du temps mais il avait réussi à créer une marionnette humaine, bien sûr c'était une marionnette créer à partir d'un simple villageois, elle ne servait que de test pour qu'il apprenne à en fabriquer d'autres, il l'a donc détruite tout de suite après car contrairement à ses autres marionnettes, une marionnette humaine est créer, comme dit dans son nom, avec le corps d'un humain, même s'il trouvait ce procédé dégoûtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que des marionnettes crées à partir d'humains sont puissantes, cependant bien qu'il aime beaucoup ses marionnettes, celles faites à partir d'humains n'ont aucune valeur sentimentale à ses yeux.

Après quelques minutes, il se leva, ça y est, une semaine vient de passer depuis leur rencontre avec Zabuza, si Kakashi-sensei avait raison, c'est aujourd'hui que Zabuza devrait les attaquer. Cependant, en se levant, il remarqua rapidement quelque chose assez perturbant, il regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel, il serait bientôt midi, il soupira, on dirait qu'il a dormi trop longtemps, les autres membres de son équipe sont sûrement partis sur le pont.

Il prit ses affaires, s'habilla et quitta la chambre, immédiatement après, il entendit d'étranges bruits, il marcha doucement dans le couloir s'approchant des escaliers, c'est là qu'il entendit des espèces de gémissements mélangeant douleur et plaisir, il avait un mauvais présentiment.

Il descendit doucement, sans faire de bruit, avec un rouleau dans la main, après avoir descendu les escaliers, il resta derrière le mur et sortit la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

La table sur laquelle la famille de Tazuna déjeunait était contre le mur, détruite tandis qu'à ça place se trouvait, allongée au sol sur le dos, Tsunami qui était nue par la même occasion, tandis qu'entre ses jambes se trouvait un homme avec des tatouages sur le bras gauche, un bandeau sur l'œil droit et un chignon sur le haut de sa tête.

 **(Attention)**

Devant eux, se trouvait un autre homme, quant à lui habillé, il portait un bonnet bleu, des cheveux argentés et un manteau gris, il se tenait à genoux avec un sabre sous la gorge d'Inari, qui était en larme. La seule chose qui surprenait Naruto était le fait que des bandits se trouvaient dans la maison, en effet, le fait qu'ils assouvissent ses désires ne le surprenait pas, c'était commun sur les champs de batailles, c'est pour ça que c'est les kunoichi qui avaient le plus de problèmes quand elles perdaient un combat, leur vie n'étant enlevée qu'après leur dignité.

« Quand est ce que t'auras fini !? Waraji ! » Se plaint le bandit au bonnet bleu tandis qu'il avait mis une de ses mains sur la bouche d'Inari pour l'empêcher d'hurler. Il commençait à perdre patience, parce que ce gosse ne s'arrêter pas de pleurer, ses larmes lui allaient sur la main.

« C'est toi qui a voulu le forcer à regarder sa mère se faire violer, donc t'attend ton tour maintenant, ou tu le tue ! De toute façon j'ai bientôt fini ! » Waraji répondit sans même jeter un regard sur son camarade, au lieu de ça il prit les hanches de Tsunami.

« Aaah, attendez ! Ne lui faite pas de mal, aaah ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrais mais ne blessez pas Inari ! » Cria Tsunami entre deux gémissements tout en pleurant, Waraji se contenta de rire, ils vont les tuer tous les deux de toute façon.

« Prépare-toi, j'ai bientôt fini, j'vais tout relâcher ! » Waraji s'exclama tandis que son coéquipier sourit, commençant par enlever son bonnet, Tsunami, quant à elle craignait ce qui allait arriver, car elle savait très bien de quoi Waraji parlait.

« Non, attendez ! » Elle cria, mais ce fut trop tard, elle sentit un liquide chaud la pénétrer. « Non ! »

 **(Terminé)**

« C'est bon, fini ! » Cria Waraji tout en riant, sans même se retirer, cependant son rire se coupa rapidement, une lame lui traversa la gorge, sous les yeux horrifiés de Zôri.

Waraji essaya de respirer, mais seul du sang lui sortit de la bouche, il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il y est une grosse giclée de sang qui lui sorte de la gorge, du sang qui recouvrit Tsunami, même Zôri et Inari en reçurent des gouttes de sang sur le visage, le corps de Waraji s'effondra sur Tsunami, qui hurla de terreur.

« Waraji ! » Zôri hurla en lâchant Inari, il se leva et vit ce qui avait tuer son coéquipier, une grande marionnette en bois, avec derrière elle un enfant de 12 ans.

C'était bien évidemment Naruto et sa marionnette, Toru.

« T'es qui toi !? » Zôri cria, cependant Naruto ne répondit pas, Toru s'avança d'un coup, Zôri essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre en garde avec son épée mais cela ne suffit pas, sa lame se brisa comme si elle était faite en polystyrène, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux tandis que la lame glacée lui pénétra le crâne, il n'eut même pas le temps de souffrir qu'il tomba sur le dos tandis que le sang se rependit encore une fois au sol. Naruto soupira puis se tourna vers Inari et Tsunami qui poussa Waraji loin d'elle, inutile de dire que les deux d'entre eux étaient maintenant traumatisés.

« Vous êtes blessés quelque part ? » Naruto leur demanda, Inari ne put que secouer sa tête de gauche à droite ne pouvant pas enlever son regard des deux cadavres et surtout, de la marionnette à la lame ensanglantée.

« M… Merci, tu es arrivé un peu tard… J'imagine que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, j'aurais dû essayer de te réveiller un peu plutôt, » Tsunami dit avec difficulté, elle était encore recouverte de sang et ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui se trouver en elle maintenant. « Inari… s'il te plaît… lave toi le visage et reste dans ta chambre, d'accord ? » Dit-elle à son fils qui se contenta de hocher la tête avant de partir, autant dire que son esprit à été brisé et peut-être pour de bon cette fois.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus rapide, j'ai attaqué ces hommes dès que je suis arrivé. _Enfin, j'ai quand même attendu un peu voulant apprécier la vue._ » Dit Naruto en pensant la dernière partie, mais c'est vrai qu'il a peut-être un peu trop attendu, pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire bien sûr, mais elle ne méritait pas de subir ça.

« C… Comment nettoyer tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je vais dire à papa ? » Tsunami dit tout en cachant sa poitrine.

« Vous devriez peut-être prendre une douche, quant à moi, je dois vite aller rejoindre mon équipe sur le pont, Zabuza est sûrement passé à l'attaque » Naruto dit simplement, il partit ensuite vers la porte, s'arrêta puis tourna la tête vers Tsunami, cependant il ne dit rien et sortit de la maison, direction le pont.

Naruto courut à toute vitesse en direction du pont, avec Toru à sa droite, il devait se dépêcher, s'il arrive trop tard, son équipe pourrait se faire tuer et il devra se battre seul ou pire Zabuza pourrait être tué et dans ce cas là il y aurait des chances à ce qu'il ne puisse pas prendre son corps, Zabuza serait une puissante marionnette.

Après quelques minutes il vit le pont au loin, celui-ci était recouvert de brume épaisse, bien, ça voulait dire que le combat n'était pas encore fini. Il courut enfin sur le pont et après seulement quelques secondes, il arriva devant un dôme formé de miroirs de glace. Il plissa les yeux et fixa le dôme, c'est étrange, il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait aussi contrôler la glace, c'était sûrement un kekkei genkai, si c'est bien le cas, il pourrait faire de cette personne une bonne marionnette.

Malgré le brouillard, il arriva à distinguer deux formes, il reconnut l'une d'elle comme étant celle de Sasuke, quant à l'autre, elle semblait sortir des miroirs à une vitesse incroyable, pour seulement y retourner après avoir frappé Sasuke.

Ce dôme semblait être un grand piège, s'il y rentre, même avec ses marionnettes il risque d'avoir des difficultés, ça aurait pu être un problème, bien sûr, cependant Naruto a quelque chose de parfait contre la glace. Il prit un parchemin, l'ouvrit, puis le jeta en l'air, invoquant Gouka. Rien de mieux que les flammes pour faire fondre la glace.

Dans le dôme de glace, Sasuke tomba à genoux, épuisé par les efforts constants qu'il faisait pour toucher le jeune homme masqué contre qui il se battait, mais le pire était tous ces senbons plantés dans son corps. Il pouvait à peine bouger, on dirait qu'il s'était fait toucher aux meilleurs endroits pour l'immobiliser.

« Alors, tu abandonnes enfin ? » Haku demanda tout en sortant sa tête de l'un des miroirs. Cependant, avant même que Sasuke ne réponde, toute la glace se trouvant derrière lui disparut, réduit en une grande flaque dos, Haku et Sasuke écarquillèrent les yeux tandis que des flammes bleues surgirent depuis le brouillard, Haku sortit juste à temps du miroir dans lequel il était, il vit tous ces miroirs fondre en seulement quelques secondes. Il se retourna et vit Naruto sortir du brouillard avec Toru et Gouka devant lui. « Tu as contré ma technique, et facilement, » Haku fit remarquer surprit.

« Ta technique était merdique, c'est pour ça que je l'ai facilement contré, tu as peut-être mis à mal Sasuke, mais moi, tu ne me toucheras pas, je vais être sûr de te tuer avant, » Naruto dit tandis que Gouka respira un autre jet de flammes, Haku sauta en l'air, l'esquivant de justesse, cependant, Toru ouvrit la bouche et cracha des centaines de petites aiguilles empoisonnées qui se plantèrent dans le bras gauche d'Haku, il grogna les sentant pénétrer sa chair.

« Dégage ! Je peux le combattre seul ! » Sasuke cria en colère, il essaya de se relever, mais retomba immédiatement après. Naruto tourna son regard vers Sasuke.

« Je n'ai rien contre le fait de te laisser courir vers ta mort, mais, si je te laisse le combattre, je passerais pour un lâche, et je ne peux clairement pas me permettre ça, tu comprends non ? » Naruto lui répondit tandis que Sasuke grogna, en colère.

« Tu ne devrais pas détourner les yeux de ton adversaire ! » Haku cria tout en lançant trois senbons en direction de Naruto, les senbons passèrent à côté de Toru, qui, étrangement ne fut pas déplacer par Naruto qui se contenta de faire un pas de côté évitant les senbons.

« C'est la même chose pour toi, un shinobi ne doit pas fixer le marionnettiste, mais ses marionnettes, » Naruto rétorqua avec un sourire arrogant, Haku écarquilla les yeux sous son masque et leva la tête.

Gouka recracha, non pas du feu, mais un parchemin qui se déroula, Haku plissa les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprête à faire ? Soudain, de la fumée échappa du parchemin et Araña en sortit. Avant même qu'Haku ne puisse sauter pour s'éloigner de la marionnette, Araña tomba sur lui de tout son poids, élevant un nuage de poussière. Haku vit la grande marionnette se tenant au-dessus de lui, Araña n'avait pas beaucoup changée en apparence, mais désormais la partie haute de son corps avait six bras au lieu de deux. Araña posa deux de ses pattes sur les jambes d'Haku, tandis que la partie supérieure de son corps, identique à celui d'une femme, même si une femme avec six bras n'était pas commune, s'approcha du visage masqué d'Haku, bloquant seulement son bras droit et non le gauche tandis qu'elle ouvrit sa bouche révélant des crocs en fer et recouvert de poison.

« On dirait que tu es foutu, » Naruto dit en marchant vers Haku, quand il arriva à la gauche de sa tête, il s'accroupit. Haku voyant une occasion essaya de bouger son bras, mais n'y arriva pas. « Ton bras est complètement empoisonné, pourquoi crois-tu que je ne l'ait pas bloqué ? Tu ne peux même pas le déplacer, » Naruto dit avant de lentement relever la manche gauche d'Haku, révélant son bras qui s'était retrouver violet et qui avait même des pustules où se trouvaient précédemment les aiguilles empoisonnées.

« Tu m'a eu, vas-y, finis-moi, de toute façon je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité envers Zabuza-sama désormais. » Haku dit avec un peu de mal à respirer, le poison commençait enfin à parcourir son corps.

Araña ferma la bouche et déplaça sa main droite vers le masque d'Haku, lentement, elle le retira avant de le jeter au loin. Naruto fut surpris de voir un visage pareil, c'était un visage féminin mais il était clair qu'Haku était un garçon. Maintenant qu'il y pense, il vient d'avoir une merveilleuse idée concernant le fait de le transformer en marionnette humaine.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Naruto lui demanda, Haku le regarda surpris puis répondit faiblement.

« Haku… je m'appelle Haku, » Répondit-il, Naruto lui donna un sourire plein de malice.

« C'est parfait, je n'aurais pas besoin de transformer tout ton corps en marionnette, avec ton visage si féminin, seule la partie supérieure de ton corps suffira, je pense qu'Araña aura besoin d'une bonne amélioration, » Naruto murmura en ricanant, Haku eut seulement le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose.

Cependant à une vitesse folle, Araña lui broya la gorge d'une seule main, Haku respira encore pendant quelques secondes tandis que du sang lui échappant de la bouche forma une petite flaque. Araña en termina en plaquant le haut du corps d'Haku au sol avec ses pattes, puis avec ses bras, attrapa ses pieds, Sasuke se demanda ce que Naruto faisait tandis que d'un seul coup Araña arracha tout ce qui se trouvait sous la ceinture d'Haku, Sasuke, en voyant ça ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la nausée, c'était abominable ! Le sang recouvrit rapidement le sol tandis qu'Araña jeta par-dessus le pont la moitié inférieure d'Haku.

« J'imagine que ça fera l'affaire, » Naruto murmura tandis qu'un splash, pas loin, se fit entendre. Il fixa le visage sans-vie d'Haku puis tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui vomit son déjeuner. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Trop dur à supporter ? » Naruto demanda tout en ricanant, Sasuke grogna tout en s'essuyant le contour de la bouche avec le dos de sa main.

Soudain, Naruto remarqua que le brouillard commençait à disparaître, il détourna son regard de Sasuke et vit un peu plus Tazuna et Sakura fixant Zabuza transpercé par la main droite de Kakashi, entourée par un jutsu raiton. Naruto serra les dents, puis regarda Sasuke qui lui aussi fixait la scène, pendant que personne ne regardait, le ventre d'Araña s'ouvrit, puis elle prit ce qui restait du corps d'Haku avant de le jeter à l'intérieur, après ça, elle disparut, scellée dans un des rouleaux de Naruto. Bien, il avait le corps d'Haku, mais il faut qu'il trouve un moyen de récupérer celui de Zabuza. Naruto marcha vers le reste de son équipe avec Toru et Gouka à ses côtés, tandis que Sasuke réussit à se lever, cependant, il ne pouvait que tituber tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans la même direction que Naruto.

Sakura les entendant arriver se retourna et sourit, soulagée que Sasuke s'en soit sorti. Elle courut rapidement jusqu'à lui.

« Sasuke-kun ! » Elle cria, Sasuke voulut l'éviter, mais il avait épuisé toutes ses forces, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se faire prendre dans ce câlin non partagé.

« Naruto, tu es arrivé juste à temps, on dirait que tu as aidé Sasuke à combattre l'allié de Zabuza, » Kakashi dit à Naruto, satisfait en croyant qu'ils aient travaillés en équipe.

« Non, je l'ai battu tout seul, ce bon à rien se faisait écraser quand je suis arrivé, » Naruto dit en ricanant.

« Toi… Tu commences sérieusement à m'énervé ! Tu te prends pour le plus fort, hein !? Alors bats-toi ! » Sasuke cria, furieux.

« Sasuke a raison, tu fais toujours le malin Naruto mais… rien ne prouve que tu sois plus fort que Sasuke ! » Sakura cria rejoignant le côté de Sasuke, Naruto grogna tout en serrant les poings.

« Vous devriez peut-être faire quelque chose, non ? » Tazuna demanda à Kakashi en voyant cet échange. Kakashi le regarda puis hocha la tête.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous êtes sensés être une équipe, vous devez vous entraider et non pas vous chamailler à longueurs de journées ! » Kakashi les gronda, ils s'arrêtèrent sans faire d'histoire quand soudain ils entendirent des applaudissements derrière eux, ils se retournèrent tous et virent Gatô et ses hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents, au bord du pont.

« Bravo, vous vous êtes débarrassé de cet incapable de Zabuza, cet imbécile n'était décidément pas de taille, mais il est temps pour vous de mourir ! » Gatô dit en ricanant tandis que les bandits crièrent de joie.

Kakashi se prépara à aller à l'attaque quand tout à coup, Gouka la marionnette de Naruto vola vers les bandits, ils regardèrent la marionnette d'un œil curieux quand soudain, Gouka ouvrit la gueule et cracha un énorme jet de flammes bleues qui engloutirent tous les bandits, ils hurlèrent tous tandis qu'ils brûlaient, certains sautèrent par-dessus le pont pour atterrir dans l'eau, mais ce fut trop tard, ils mourraient avant-même de toucher l'eau.

Gatô qui s'était reculé après avoir vu la marionnette approcher regarda avec terreur les cadavres fumants de ses hommes. Gouka vola de nouveau vers lui, Gatô cria tandis que la tête pénétra l'estomac de Gatô, qui sentit ses intestins ressortirent, puis sans même retirer sa tête Gouka cracha un autre jet de flammes, brûlant Gatô de l'intérieur tandis que celui-ci tomba dans l'eau.

« Bon, eh bien, je penses que c'est réglé, » Kakashi dit avec un sourire tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête tandis que Sasuke, Sakura ainsi que Tazuna vomirent en voyant ce spectacle.


	8. Retour de mission

Après que Sakura eu finit de vomir son déjeuner, elle se leva aidée par Kakashi, elle savait que Naruto était… différent, mais qu'il pouvait faire un massacre pareil et aussi facilement. Elle tourna le regard vers Naruto qui ne fit même pas attention à elle.

« Je… je vous remercie, surtout toi gamin, t'as fait du bon travail, bon, je ne vais pas juger sur la méthode, tu es ninja après tout, c'est normal, je suppose. » Dit Tazuna en remerciant l'équipe Kakashi.

« Ne nous remerciez pas, nous avons seulement fait notre mission. » Dit Kakashi en souriant

« Venez, chez-moi, il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez avant de partir, surtout que le pont n'est pas encore fini, il reste du boulot ! » S'exclama Tazuna

« D'ailleurs, Tazuna-san, il y a eu quelques problèmes chez vous, deux bandits étaient rentrés, je me suis occupé d'eux mais il y a quand même un vrai bazard ! » Dit Naruto, Tazuna écarquilla les yeux, inquiet pour sa famille.

« Comment vont Inari et Tsunami ! » Il demanda, ils étaient les seules personnes qui lui restaient, il ne voulait pas qui leur arrive quelque chose de mal. Naruto resta stoïque tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ils… ils vont bien, je suis arrivé à temps. » Il répondit tandis que Tazuna respira, soulagé.

« Bon travail Naruto, bien, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, si Naruto dit vrai, il faudra faire du rangement, on peut bien vous aider à faire ça ! » Dit Kakashi en souriant tandis que Tazuna hocha la tête. Ils commencèrent à partir tandis que derrière eux Sasuke grognait, en colère.

« _Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui se fait complimenter !? Je suis un Uchiha, je devrais être au-dessus de lui ! Mais pourtant, quoi que je fasse, il réussit toujours là où moi j'échoue !_ » Pensa Sasuke en serrant les poings.

« Tu vas bien Sasuke-kun ? » Demanda Sakura, inquiète.

« Oui ! » Il répondit férocement sans trop lui prêter attention.

« D'ailleurs Kakashi-sensei, j'ai laissé deux ou trois kage bunshins là-bas, pour commencer un peu le nettoyage. _Mieux vaut que je nettoie le sang et surtout que je me débarrasse des corps, et avec un peu de chance, Tsunami ne parlera pas de ce qui s'est passé, en plus d'être gênant, un ninja comme Kakashi-sensei pourrait très bien comprendre que je ne suis pas arrivé plus tôt parce que je le voulais._ » Dit Naruto en pensant la dernière partie.

Kakashi le regarda pendant un moment, surpris, puis hocha la tête, c'est étrange, il sait comment est Naruto, du moins comment il se comporte face aux autres, et il est sûr qu'il ne ferait jamais du nettoyage de son plein gré, quelque chose cloche… mais peut-être qu'il réfléchit trop, ce n'est pas comme si Naruto prévoyait de détruire le village ou quelque chose du genre.

Naruto quant à lui pensait plutôt à Zabuza ou plus précisément, son cadavre. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de récupérer son corps sans que Kakashi ne se doute de quelque chose, même si Sasuke l'a vu prendre celui d'Haku, il ne parlerait pas, pour lui ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance, et il se préoccupait plus de l'écart de force qu'il y entre eux. Mais encore une fois, Kakashi ne le laisserai jamais prendre le corps, il est trop précieux, et même s'il utilisait des clones pour qu'ils le récupèrent quand il sera assez loin, Kakashi pourrait bien le traquer, c'est un ninja d'élite à ne surtout pas sous-estimer. Naruto soupira, tant pis, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de laisser là, de toute façon il avait le corps d'Haku, celui-ci avait un kekkei genkai, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Quand ils étaient arrivés chez Tazuna, celui-ci n'avait pas attendu pour se jeter sur Tsunami et Inari pour leur demander ce qui s'était passer et surtout voir comment ils allaient, Tsunami s'était contenté de dire que deux bandits s'étaient introduis et avaient essayés de les attaquer. Etrangement Inari était plus silencieux que d'habitude

Après quelques jours, durant lesquels l'équipe Kakashi a continué de protéger Tazuna et son équipe d'ouvriers, le pont fut terminé. Cependant, avant leur départ, Naruto a tout de même passer quelques jours à transformer le corps d'Haku en marionnette, plus précisément à remplacer le haut du corps d'Araña par celui d'Haku, même si dorénavant il avait six yeux et six bras, il devrait normalement encore avoir son kekkei genkai, cependant il reste encore quelques petites modifications à faire.

Le soleil se leva tandis que l'équipe Kakashi commença peu à peu à s'éloigner du village, les villageois quant à eux étaient derrière, les saluant et agitant les bras pour dire aurevoir à leurs héros. Pour l'instant, ils ne savaient pas encore comment nommer le pont, mais ils finiraient bien par trouver quelque chose, certains pensaient à l'appeler le pont du dragon, pour des raisons évidentes.

« Alors, Sasuke, Naruto, vous avez travaillés ensemble pour le ninja qui accompagnait Zabuza ? » Demanda Kakashi avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Hmmm, oui, Sasuke faisait… une distraction. » Dit Naruto en réfléchissant à ses mots. Il pouvait bien faire croire à Kakashi qu'ils commençaient à devenir une véritable équipe, une once d'espoir ne lui ferait pas de mal, et peut-être qu'il le laissera tranquille pour quelques temps.

Sasuke ne dit rien, il savait que c'était faux, à quoi Naruto jouait ?! Il voulait le ridiculiser, c'est ça !? Il grogna et tourna la tête vers la gauche.

« Bon travail dans ce cas, je suis fière de vous. _Peut-être que j'ai été un peu pessimiste, ils ont l'air d'enfin comprendre ce qu'est une vraie équipe._ » Pensa Kakashi, mais étrangement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Sasuke-kun faire servir de distraction, mon œil oui ! Avoue que c'est toi qui l'a fait au lieu de voler la gloire à Sasuke-kun ! Il est peut-être trop généreux pour te le dire mais moi je n'hésiterais pas à défendre son honneur ! » Cria Sakura en direction de Naruto, celui-ci soupira et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se frapper la tête contre le sol.

« Premièrement, ce type est tout sauf généreux, et deuxièmement, je ne pense pas que tu serais bonne à défendre l'honneur de qui que ce soit. Personne ne veut d'une fille aussi faible et inutile que toi ! Mais si tu veux le sucer tant que ça, ta meilleure option serait de le violer ! Ça ferait du bien à tout le monde ! » Naruto cria, exaspéré, Sakura recula choquée par ces mots tandis que Kakashi soupira, peut-être avait-il tout faux. « _J'arrive pas à croire que cette idiote m'ai mis hors de moi !_ »

« Je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça ! Dis quelque chose Sasuke-kun ! » S'exclama Sakura, Sasuke la regarda avec un regard noir.

« Sakura, ferme-la, je n'ai pas besoin toi, tu es vraiment un boulet ! » Dit Sasuke en grinçant des dents. Sakura prit un air blessé puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par Kakashi-sensei.

« Est-ce que vous allez arrêtez un jour ou l'autre oui ou non ?! J'ai essayé d'être compréhensible, mais vous n'arrêtez de vous chamaillez comme des gosses, cette mission a dû vous mettre sous beaucoup de stress, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que vous vous relâchiez sur les autres ! Si vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que d'en parler à l'Hokage, car il est clair que si vous ne devenez pas une meilleure équipe, vous serez tous ensemble de nouveau à l'académie ! » Kakashi cria faisant sursauter Sakura, c'est la première fois que Kakashi-sensei avait l'air en colère.

Ils se calmèrent tout de suite, ne voulant clairement pas retourner à l'académie, Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de se débarrasser de ces boulets, il ne pourra jamais tuer Itachi si ça continue comme ça.

« _Ce sensei commence vraiment à m'exaspérer surtout s'il pense qu'il me fera retourner à l'académie ! Bientôt, il fera moins le malin quand je deviendrais plus fort que lui, d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, ce ne serait pas mal d'avoir ma propre équipe, une équipe composée de ninjas qui seraient à ma hauteur ! Mais en y repensant, il n'y pas beaucoup de ninjas à Konoha qui seraient prêt à suivre « le démon ». Hmm, même si cette idée est alléchante, il faudra que je garde ça pour moi pendant un moment, de plus je ne sais même pas par qui je devrais commencer._ » Pensa Naruto

C'est après quelques heures qu'ils arrivèrent au village de Konoha, dès qu'ils entrèrent Kakashi leur avait ordonné de rentrer chez eux ou du moins d'aller n'importe où sauf avec lui. Il voulait faire son rapport à l'Hokage tout seul et vite être tranquille, cette équipe est beaucoup trop instable, mais il se doit bien d'au moins essayer, il ne peut pas renvoyer le fils de sensei à l'académie tout de même.

Kakashi entra dans le bureau d'Hiruzen qui était entrain de, comme d'habitude, faire de la maudite paperasse. Hiruzen leva la tête en voyant Kakashi entrer, il envoya un sourire au jonin.

« Tu es revenu de mission Kakashi ? Où sont tes trois gennin ? » Hiruzen demanda en voyant que Kakashi était seul. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de jeter une liasse de papier sur le bureau du Sandaime Hokage.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien, voici mon rapport de mission. » Dit-il en essayant de cacher son mécontentement. Cependant, Hiruzen remarqua très clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu veux rajouter quelque chose Kakashi ? » Il demanda, Kakashi soupira.

« Je n'y arrive pas, cette équipe est ingérable, ils ne peuvent pas travailler ensemble. Naruto et Sasuke sont distant et se détestent, non enfaite, la seule personne qui aime un de ses coéquipiers est Sakura, et elle n'aime que Sasuke. Leurs disputes pourraient causer leur mort, et je veux dire par là que ce ne sont pas forcément des ninjas ennemis qui les tueront. » Expliqua Kakashi en serrant les poings, le visage du Hokage s'assombrit.

« C'est vrai que ça m'a l'air problématique, mais il faut que tu les prépares, je sais qu'ils peuvent être difficile, mais il faut comprendre Naruto et Sasuke. Naruto n'a jamais eu personne qui fasse attention à lui, à part moi bien sûr. Quant à Sasuke, son clan entier a été tué, il a une haine sans nom envers son frère à cause de ce massacre, c'est normal qu'ils n'accordent pas leurs confiances si facilement. Enfin Sakura, tu sais quel type de fille elle est, non ? Elle n'a rien d'une kunoichi, mais tu es son sensei, c'est à toi les entraîner, physiquement et mentalement, ton rôle est de faire d'eux de bons ninjas, y compris Sakura. » Expliqua Hiruzen

« Je veux bien, mais je ne pense pas que Naruto et Sasuke puissent s'entendre un jour, peut-être un jour s'entendront-ils avec Sakura, mais ces deux-là sont comme...

« Chiens et chats ? Ça me rappelle quelqu'un ! » Dit Hiruzen en riant. « Toi et Obito ne pouviez pas rester dans la même pièce, mais pourtant, c'est bien lui qui t'a donné son sharingan, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Hiruzen tandis que Kakashi fixa le sol. « Je suis sûr qu'au fil du temps, leur relation va évoluer, au fil des missions ils vont finir par se voir comme des camarades et des amis. » Finit le Sandaime.

« Je… très bien, je vous fais confiance, vous n'avez pas tort, je vais les inscrire aux examens chunin, peut-être qu'ils s'entendront mieux s'ils sont obligés de travailler en équipe. » Conclut Kakashi, cependant, celui-ci ne quitta pas la pièce.

« Il y a encore quelque chose que tu veux ajouter ? »

« Oui, c'est à propos de Naruto, il est… étrange, je sais qu'il est distant à cause du traitement qu'il recevait des villageois, mais… à chaque fois qu'il tue, je sens un certain plaisir émaner de lui sans oublier son intention de tuer, qui est élevée pour un gennin normal. Ça m'inquiète, vous savez qu'il y a beaucoup de ninjas qui ne peuvent pas contrôler leurs pulsions et souvent ils… »

« Deviennent des déserteurs. » Finit Hiruzen à sa place. « Merci de m'en avoir parlé, je vais essayer d'aller le voir, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est à toi de lui enseigner le bon chemin. » Dit Hiruzen avec un sourire.

Kakashi hocha la tête avant de sortir, il ferma doucement la porte puis partit. Quand Hiruzen n'entendit plus ses bruits de pas, son sourire disparut.

« Oh, Naruto… Où ai-je bien pus échouer, Minato ? » Se murmura l'Hokage à lui-même. Il a essayé d'encourager Kakashi, mais cette histoire l'inquiète lui aussi, il ne veut pas que Naruto devienne un déserteur ou un ninja comme Orochimaru. Beaucoup de ninjas sont devenus complétement fous, souvent parce qu'ils ont commencer à délirer en étant encore enfant.

Avec Naruto

Naruto marcha dans les rues de Konoha, ignorant les regards haineux jetés à son encontre quand soudain il passa devant un magasin d'animaux, bien familier. C'était celui où il avait acheté des animaux pour faire des marionnettes.

« _Hmm, maintenant que j'y pense, il faudrait que j'achète une nouvelle créature, la dernière fois je n'avais pas assez d'argent, mais je suis sûr que je peux acheter quelque chose d'une bien meilleure qualité maintenant, plus je ferais de missions et plus j'aurais d'argent._ » Pensa Naruto

« Naruto-kun ! » appela une voix féminine, il tourna vers le son de la voix pour apercevoir Ino l'approcher avec un sourire sur le visage. « Tu es rentré de mission ! »

« Ino, oui je viens de rentrer, il y a quelques minutes maintenant. » Dit-il

« Alors, comment c'était ? Tout s'est bien passé ? » Elle demanda

Naruto y réfléchit pour une seconde, il repensa à la mission, ils s'étaient fait attaquer pas un groupe de ninjas, puis ensuite par Zabuza, celle qui les hébergeait s'était faite violée sous les yeux de son fils, ensuite ils ont recombattu Zabuza puis des bandits et tout ça a était au-delà d'une mission de rang C.

« Hmm, oui tout s'est bien passé, je n'ai pas eu trop de problème à part un. » Dit-il en y repensant maintenant

« Ah oui ? » Demanda Ino en le regardant d'un air curieux

« Oui, c'est l'autre maudit Uchiha, il n'a pas arrêté de m'exaspérer en se croyant supérieur à moi ! Il croit qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde ou quoi ? » Il se plaignit

Ino le regarda pendant quelques secondes ne voulant pas ramener le fait qu'il arrivait à Naruto aussi d'être un peu arrogant.

« Je te comprends, je pense que Sasuke essai d'agir de la façon la plus « cool » possible mais qu'en réalité il n'est qu'un idiot qui essai de satisfaire son complexe de supériorité. » Répondit-elle en essayant de faire plaisir à Naruto.

« Ha, je suis heureux de voir qu'il y a au moins une personne dans ce village d'abrutit qui voit la vérité, bon, je peux bien te payer un bol de ramen pour ça ! » S'exclama Naruto en marchant vers Ichiraku ramen, suivi de près par Ino qui rougissait.

Cependant, un Anbu apparut soudain devant eux, elle semblait être une femme, elle avait de longs cheveux pourpres et un masque de chat.

« Uzumaki-san, Sandaime-sama souhaite vous recevoir. » Dit-elle, Naruto et Ino la regardèrent, confus.

« Je me demande ce que Hokage-sama te veut ? » Ino demanda

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, bon tant pis, on dirait que je ne pourrais pas aller chez Ichiraku pour l'instant. » Dit-il résigné. Que peut bien lui vouloir le vieil homme ?

« Ce n'est pas grave Naruto-kun, nous irons une autre fois, tu pourras toujours me voir à la boutique, d'accord ? » Dit Ino tandis que Naruto hocha la tête.

« Bon, allez, on y va. » Dit-il ensuite à l'Anbu, ils partirent ensuite à deux vers la tour Hokage.

Ino le regarda s'éloigner tandis qu'elle se rappela comment elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui, c'était un an après qu'ils étaient entrés à l'académie.

Flashback

 _Ino, âgé de six ans se promena au milieu d'une petite étendue d'arbre où se trouvait beaucoup de fleurs, une raison pour laquelle elle était là d'ailleurs. Elle regarda les alentours avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Le soleil du matin baigna les arbres et toutes les plantes dans sa lumière._

 _« Peut-être que l'une de ces fleurs pourraient plaire à Sasuke-kun. » Dit-elle en regardant toutes les magnifiques fleurs qu'il y avait, les autres filles se contentaient juste d'essayer de lui sauter dessus, mais elle, elle est une experte en fleur, elle va trouver les fleurs les plus belles possible pour les offrir à Sasuke-kun. Elle sourit à cette pensée quand soudain elle vit une fleur de la taille de son pied. Elle était recouverte d'épines, ses pétales était violets et étrangement sa tige était noire. « C'est la première fois que je vois une fleur comme ça, papa ne m'a parlé de celle-ci. Mais elle est magnifique, ça fera un parfait cadeau ! » Elle s'exclama en approchant sa main pour prendre la fleur._

 _« STOP ! » Cria une voix derrière elle, elle se retourna dans un sursaut et vit un garçon aux cheveux blonds et avec trois marques sur chaque joue. « Ne la touche pas, cette plante est extrêmement toxique, elle est recouverte d'un liquide empoisonné qu'elle sécrète elle-même, c'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours la prendre avec des gants, les ninjas les utilisent souvent pour faire des gaz empoisonnés, elles sont donc assez difficiles à trouver. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'Ino, tandis qu'elle vit qu'il portait des gants noirs._

 _« Merci… » Elle commença cherchant son nom, elle était sûre de l'avoir vu quelque part, mais où ?_

 _« Naruto, je suis Naruto Uzumaki et toi tu es Ino, non ? Nous sommes dans la même classe à l'académie ninja ! » Il s'exclama tandis que la réalisation la frappa._

 _« Oh oui, je m'en souviens maintenant, tu es assez discret donc je n'y ai pas fait assez attention, je suis désole ! » Dit-elle en baissant la tête pour s'excuser, Naruto sourit._

 _« Non ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. » Répondit-il, Ino respira soulagée._

 _« D'ailleurs, comment tu connais tant de choses sur cette fleur, je suis une véritable experte et pourtant même moi je n'en ai pas entendu parler. » Dit-elle_

 _« C'est parce que j'en ai besoin pour… que j'atteigne mon rêve, devenir Hokage, en plus, ce n'est pas la seule fleur que je connais, en vérité je connais presque toutes les fleurs empoisonnées qu'il y a ! » il s'exclama, surprenant Ino, il veut devenir Hokage ? Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il est optimiste, même si c'est vrai qu'Hokage est assez avantageux._

 _« Tu connais toutes les fleurs empoisonnées ? Eh bien, tu es tout le contraire de moi, je connais beaucoup de fleurs mais presque aucune plante toxique ! » Elle s'exclama, il ria à sa déclaration avant de déterrer la fleur violette en faisant très attention à ne pas abîmer ses racines._

 _Il prit ensuite un petit baluchon qu'il portait sur le dos puis mit la fleur à l'intérieur, c'est là qu'Ino vit qu'il y en avait au moins dix là-dedans, elle pouvait même voir, qu'il y avait au fond un petit liquide violet, mais malgré ça, ces fleurs restaient d'une toute beauté._

 _Naruto remarqua comment elle regarda les fleurs puis se souvint de ce qu'elle disait avant qu'il ne l'empêche de toucher la fleur, il lui tendit le baluchon._

 _« Tiens, tu peux les prendre si tu veux, ne t'inquiètes pas, le liquide ne peux pas sortir du sac. » Il la rassura_

 _« Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu me les donne ? » Elle demanda hébétée._

 _« Tu voulais les offrir à quelqu'un, non ? Dans ce cas je te les donne, n'ai pas peur, sans terre elles arrêteront de sécréter leur poison au bout d'un jour, après ça elles sont inoffensives et servent de décoration, c'est pour ça que les ninjas se dépêchent toujours de s'en servir. » Dit-il en lui souriant, elle prit le baluchon avec encore un peu d'hésitation._

 _« Et toi alors ? Tu as dû te démener pour les avoir. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en cueillerais d'autres de toute façon. » Il la rassura, elle sourit._

 _« Dans ce cas, je vais t'offrir des fleurs moi aussi, ce sera comme un échange, par contre, elles ne seront pas toxiques ! » Elle s'exclama avant de foncer vers des fleurs bleues._

 _« M… Merci. » Dit simplement Naruto, surprit par son comportement, d'habitude les gens l'ignorent ou l'insultent._

 _« Je vais te dénicher les meilleurs fleurs Naruto-kun ! » Elle s'exclama, heureuse de voir que quelqu'un d'autre s'intéressait aux fleurs._

 _« Géniale, merci, Ino-chan ! » Répondit-il, tandis qu'Ino cacha son rougissement, c'est la première fois qu'un garçon l'appelait Ino-chan._

Flashback end

Elle sourit à cette mémoire, il avait bien changé c'est vrai, mais elle s'en contre-fichait, tant que ce souvenir lui restera gravé dans la tête, elle sera toujours amoureuse de lui. Après tout, c'était le seul qui lui avait fait passer un bon moment, ils avaient passé toute la journée à jouer ensemble, Sasuke quant à lui, par exemple ne fait même pas attention aux filles qui lui couraient après, visiblement, ce n'est frimeur qui se croit trop bien pour avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un.


	9. Perdu

Naruto s'arrêta devant la porte tandis que l'Anbu à ses côtés ne bougea même pas un doigt, visiblement, elle attendait quelque chose, et Naruto savait parfaitement quoi, qu'il ouvre la porte. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas entrer dans ce bureau, toutes ces entrailles lui suppliait de ne pas franchir la porte, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'était fait appelé par le vieil hokage, mais cette fois-ci contrairement aux autres fois, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et son instinct ne se trompe jamais, le vieux veut sûrement lui parler concernant la mission au pays des vagues, il aurait dû s'en douter, à force d'agir comme il le faisait, Kakashi en parlerait forcément à l'Hokage et celui-ci aurait remarqué qu'il ne se comportait pas normalement, même si c'est vrai qu'au fil des années il avait changé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il doit garder son calme, ne pas paniquer, peu importe les questions que l'Hokage va lui poser, à moins qu'elles ne soient trop délicates, il y répondra franchement, mais s'il doit mentir, il faut qu'il y soit préparé, Hiruzen n'est pas devenu Hokage pour rien, quelqu'un de sa trempe verrait qui ment et qui dit la vérité. Soudain, l'Anbu ne le voyant toujours pas bouger, ouvrit la porte, surprenant Naruto par la même occasion.

Hiruzen, se trouvant derrière son bureau, sourit en voyant Naruto, il fit un signe de la tête à l'Anbu qui disparut s'en laisser de trace.

« Bien le bonjour Naruto, approche, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Hiruzen tout en souriant, Naruto, un peu hésitant, s'avança et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour, Hokage-sama. » Dit Naruto de façon formel, Hiruzen ria

« Voyons, Naruto, pas besoin d'être si formel avec moi. Cela fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons, je dois dire que tu as beaucoup changé. » Dit le vieil Hokage

« Excusez-moi, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, mais je suis un peu occupé, en vérité, je dois absolument m'entraîner, sinon, je risque de ne pas pouvoir devenir un ninja convenable, peut-être même à la hauteur de vous servir comme il faut. » Dit Naruto en gardant un visage impassible, cependant, la paupière de son œil droit trembla pendant une seconde, l'Hokage plissa les yeux.

« Naruto, je te laisserais partir dès que nous aurons finis, mais d'abord, Kakashi est venu me voir tout à l'heure, il m'a parlé de votre équipe, tu n'as aucun problème avec des compagnons ? J'entends bien sûr sur le plan personnel. » Demanda Hiruzen tandis que Naruto continua à le fixer dans les yeux, il eut bizarrement l'impression d'entendre des grincements de dents.

« Je n'ai rien contre eux personnellement, mais je me permets de dire que mes deux coéquipiers ne sont que des incapables qui pensent tout savoir sur le monde ninja, ils croient qu'ils sont meilleurs que n'importe qui et qu'il est facile de tuer, donc nous pouvons dire que, professionnellement, j'entretiens une mauvaise relation avec eux. » Dit Naruto formellement.

« Ils sont encore jeunes, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir comment toi tu te sens, tues-tu sans remords ? Ou as-tu déjà appris à ne rien ressentir, dans ce cas précis, ce serais assez impressionnant, de nos jours les plus jeunes ont de plus en plus de mal à tuer quelqu'un pour la première fois, alors, comprends bien que cela m'étonne que tu entretiennes ce genre de discours. » Déclara Hiruzen tandis que Naruto recula de quelques centimètres, mais ne changeant pas l'expression de son visage.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'ils ont besoin de mieux gérer leurs émotions et… » Naruto s'arrêta, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« Bon, et si tu me parlais de tes problèmes, bien sûr si tu n'en as pas, c'est parfait. » Dit Hiruzen avec le sourire.

« Je ne vois pas quels problèmes je pourrais avoir. »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, avec les villageois peut-être ? » Demanda Hiruzen tandis que le visage de Naruto se crispa pendant une seconde.

« Sans vouloir être insolant, je sais que vous êtes intelligent mais je ne vois pas comment de simples villageois pourraient poser problème à un ninja, insinuez-vous que je sois faible seulement parce que je suis un Genin ? » Dit Naruto en essayant de rester calme. Hiruzen haussa un sourcil.

« Non, je suis sûr que tu es fort Naruto, je voulais juste être sûr, d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as parlé à un vieil homme récemment, ou peut-être même quelques années de cela, un vieil homme couvert de bandage et avec une cicatrice sur le menton ? » Demanda Hiruzen en plissant les yeux.

« Non, je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler. »

Hiruzen souffla de soulagement.

« Et sinon, as-tu de nouveaux hobbies ? Des choses que tu aimerais partager avec moi et plus tard nous pourrions même aller manger un bon bol de ramen ! » S'exclama Hiruzen

« Je n'ai rien contre, mais je me vois dans l'obligeance de décliner votre offre, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai quelque chose de prévue. » Dit Naruto, Hiruzen fronça les sourcils.

« Bien, dans ce cas, tu peux partir. »

Naruto hocha la tête et se retourna, il ouvrit la porte, mais juste avant de sortir, Hiruzen l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Une dernière question Naruto, est-ce que tu t'es perdu à tout hasard ? » Demanda Hiruzen avec un visage sérieux. Naruto le regarda de nouveau, silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça.

« Je… Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas compris votre question. » Dit-il

« Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave, tu peux disposer. » Dit le Sandaime Hokage, Naruto haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, sans bien sûr oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Demanda une voix à Hiruzen, la fenêtre du bureau s'ouvrit laissant entrer Kakashi.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, il a beaucoup joué sur la défensive et m'a caché pas mal de choses, il faisait très attention à ses mots, il est clair qu'il cache quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sache. Cependant, je ne saurais dire quoi. » Hiruzen soupira et secoua doucement se tête de droite à gauche. « Depuis ce fameux jour, il n'a pas arrêté de changer, au fil des années il se refermait sur lui-même de plus en plus, je pensais que ça allait finir pas lui passer, mais en le revoyant maintenant et après ce que tu m'as dit, je vois bien qu'il n'a rien de similaire au Naruto que j'ai connu, il s'est perdu sur le chemin, Kakashi, et toi tu es la seule personne qui peut l'aider, tu es son sensei, tu dois le guider, lui, ainsi que Sasuke et Sakura, sinon, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. » Déclara Hiruzen, Kakashi baissa les yeux.

« Je vais essayer, merci, mais ça risque d'être compliqué, comme je l'ai dit, il se comporte étrangement. » Dit Kakashi, inquiet.

« Tant qu'il ne fait pas d'expérience du même genre que celle d'Orochimaru, je ne vois comment ça pourrait être pire ! » Hiruzen s'exclama en rigolant, il essayait visiblement de lui remonter le moral, pas que ça marchait.

« Je… Je vais y aller, si ça ne vous dérange pas. » Dit Kakashi avant de disparaître. Hiruzen regarda l'endroit où était Kakashi, puis haussa les épaules avant de retourner à sa paperasse.

Devant la porte du bureau

Un homme avec un masque d'oiseau (Tori) couvrant son visage et un corps caché sous un grand manteau noir avait le dos collé à la porte du bureau, il semblait avoir écouté la conversation qui a eu lieu.

« Intéressant, il faut que j'informe Danzo-sama. » Il murmura avant de disparaître de la même manière que Kakashi.

Ino s'était assis devant le comptoir au stand d'Ichiraku et s'apprêtait à commander quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Naruto entrer, elle sourit.

« Tu es venu finalement ! Que te voulait l'Hokage ? » Elle demanda curieuse, Naruto haussa les épaules avant de s'assoir sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.

« Rien de bien spéciale, c'était en rapport avec la dernière mission que j'ai fait avec mon équipe » Il répondit

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera les jeunes ?! » Leur demanda Ichiraku avec un sourire.

« Deux ramens au miso. » Répondit Naruto ne laissant pas Ino réfléchir à son plat, mais visiblement, ça ne la dérangea pas, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Pendant ce temps, dans un bâtiment souterrain, sombre mais tout de même illuminé par quelques rayons de lumières, se trouvaient plusieurs ninjas portant des masques, tous ayant l'air d'être des Anbu. Ceci était le quartier général de la racine, une organisation qui protégeait le village de Konoha, dans l'ombre.

Un homme correspondant à la description d'Hiruzen avait actuellement les yeux fixés sur trois hommes de la racine, deux combattaient tandis qu'un autre les observer, sûrement pour superviser leur entraînement.

« Danzo-sama ! » S'exclama Tori en apparaissant, agenouillé, devant le vieil homme couvert de bandages.

« Qu'y a-t-il Tori ? » Danzo demanda

« J'ai une information qui pourrait vous intéresser ! » S'exclama Tori

Tandis qu'à côté, les deux hommes de la racine s'entraînaient encore, un portait un masque d'ours (Kuma) et l'autre portait un masque de chien (Inu), celui qui les surveillait avait un masque de loup (Ookami).

Inu esquiva un coup de poing et en profita pour attraper le bras droit de Kuma, puis il effectua une prise et jeta Kuma au sol, Inu sortit son épée et s'apprêta à pointer le bout de la lame vers son adversaire, quand soudain, Kuma déplaça sa jambe vers la droite faisant à son tour tomber Inu sur le dos, l'homme au masque de chien lâcha son épée en tombant, Kuma ne se fit pas attendre et prit l'épée avant de s'accroupir sur Inu tout en pointant l'épée vers sa gorge.

« C'est bon, le combat est terminé ! Kuma, tu as gagné ! » S'exclama Ookami, les deux hommes se relevèrent avant de se serrer la main. « Tu n'étais pas mal non plus Inu, mais vous n'êtes encore que de nouvelles recrues, donc je demanderais un peu plus de travail de votre part ! » Dit Ookami tandis qu'Inu et Kuma hochèrent la tête. Soudain, ils entendirent Danzo les appeler.

« Oui Danzo-sama ? » Dit Ookami

« J'ai une mission pour vous, toi, Inu, Kuma et Tori, allez capturez le Kyuubi. » Dit-il, surprenant les quatre qui se regardèrent.

« Si je puis me permettre Danzo-sama, mais, pourquoi ? » Demanda Inu tandis qu'il se reçut un coup de coude de la part d'Ookami, ils devaient exécuter les ordres sans se poser de questions normalement. Cependant, Danzo répondit.

« J'avais raison depuis le début, il fallait que je prenne le Kyuubi sous mon aile, en faire une arme, mais comme je le craignais, il devient de plus en plus instable et désobéissant, je crains qu'il trahisse le village, c'est pourquoi il faut que vous me le rameniez ici vivant, c'est notre seule chance de faire de lui une arme pour le village. Attendez la tombée de la nuit, quand il n'y aura plus personne dans la rue, puis trouvez-le et ramenez-le-moi, employez la force s'il le faut. Une dernière chose, s'il y a des témoins, tuez-les. » Dit Danzo, les quatre hochèrent la tête avant de disparaître. Danzo sourit.

« Merci de me raccompagner, Naruto-kun, c'est toujours mieux de rentrer chez soi avec de la compagnie ! » Dit Ino, joyeusement tandis que Naruto marchait à ses côtés.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, je n'avais pas prévu grand-chose de toute façon. » Dit Naruto avant de regarder le ciel. « Je dois dire qu'il fait assez sombre cette nuit. » Fit Naruto remarquer, en effet, la nui était tombé, les nuages assombrissait le ciel, et le village n'était éclairé que par des petites lumières publiques. Inutile de dire qu'il n'y avait qu'eux.

« En même temps, c'est vrai que nous avons faits pas mal de choses aujourd'hui, nous avons bien passer le temps, il faut toujours un peu de détente après une mission, surtout que nous allons bientôt participer aux examens chunin. » Dit Ino, Naruto haussa un sourcil.

« Il y a l'examen ? Notre sensei ne nous avait pas prévenu. » Il fit remarquer

« Dans ce cas, il va sûrement vous le dire dans peu de temps. » Dit Ino, Naruto hocha la tête, c'est vrai que lui et les deux autres devaient le retrouver demain, il ne leur avait pas dit pourquoi, donc ça doit bien être la raison. « Nous y sommes ! Merci encore de m'avoir accompagner Naruto-kun ! » Dit Ino en s'arrêtant devant une maison, Naruto la salua tandis que celle-ci lui fit un câlin, un peu hésitante, puis rentra chez elle.

« Eh bien, ça c'était étrange. » Dit Naruto avant de faire demi-tour, en direction de sa maison, cependant après quelques mètres seulement, il tomba sur Ookami, à quelques mètres de lui.

« Bonjour, est-ce que tu pourrais me suivre ? Danzo-sama voudrait te voir. » Dit Ookami, Naruto fronça les sourcils, il n'avait aucune idée de qui était Danzo… attend, maintenant qu'il y pense, ce n'est pas un des conseillers, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ces Anbu répondent à ces ordres ? Ils ne sont pas au service de l'Hokage normalement. Ou est-ce que c'est une ruse, ils accusent peut-être Danzo, mais c'est l'Hokage qui veut le voir, non, ça n'a aucun sens.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. » Répondit finalement Naruto, il entendit Ookami soupirer derrière son masque, celui-ci sortit une lame.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. » Dit-il tandis qu'Inu apparut quelques mètres derrière Naruto, Kuma et Tori et apparurent sur ses côtés.

Ils se lancèrent tous d'un coup vers Naruto, celui-ci se dépêcha de jeter deux rouleaux en l'air, la fumée blanche le recouvrit, cependant les hommes masqués ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ils sortirent leurs épées, prêts à frapper, en évitant les organes vitaux bien sûr, cependant, ils entendirent seulement des lames s'entrechoquer.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, ils virent enfin ce qu'ils avaient touché, Ookami avait été bloqué par la lame de Toru, tandis qu'Inu, Kuma et Tori ont été bloqués par le corps de Gouka.

« Des marionnettes ! » S'écria Ookami, il esquiva de justesse un coup de Toru puis sauta en arrière, Toru le poursuivit rapidement.

« Ma lame… elle n'a pas endommager la marionnette ? » Murmura Inu en voyant la marionnette intacte, lui et les autres furent eux aussi obligés de sauter quand Gouka essaya de leur mettre un coup de queue.

« Faites attention, qui sait quelles armes ont été équipées ! » S'exclama Tori avant d'éviter de justesse un grand jet de flammes bleues.

« **Doton : Le mur de boue !** » Dit Kuma en posant ses mains au sol, un mur de terre surgit du sol bloquant un deuxième jet de flammes, cette fois lancés dans sa direction.

Kuma sauta par-dessus le mur et lança des shurikens vers Naruto, qui était dos à lui, cependant, à sa grande surprise, Gouka les repoussa avec son corps. Puis respira des flammes bleues, Kuma se les prit de plein fouet, cependant, ce n'est pas son corps qui tomba au sol, mais une bûche de bout se réduisant rapidement en tas de cendres.

Ookami bloquait tous les coups de Toru, avec beaucoup de mal, les attaques de la marionnette étaient rapides et Naruto la manipulait bien, soudain, de la main gauche de Toru, sortit une scie circulaire, qui commença à tourner extrêmement vite, Ookami la bloque de justesse, cependant, il avait du mal à la retenir, sans oublier que cette scie était assez forte, sa lame pourrait casser à tout moment. Il regarda pendant un moment derrière Naruto et vit ses coéquipiers essayer d'atteindre Naruto, cependant celui-ci était protéger par un immense mur de flammes.

La nuit noire était illuminée par les flammes et par les étincelles produites par l'entrechoquement des lames, mais malgré tous ces événements, seul le bruit de la scie pouvait être entendu. Soudain, l'épée d'Ookami se brisa, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse reculer Toru lui ouvrit l'épaule droite avec sa lame, Ookami réussit à sauter vers l'arrière évitant juste à temps la scie. Il se tint l'épaule, essayant de bloquer l'ouverture par laquelle son sang sortait. Il grogna, ce gosse était plus fort que ce qu'il pensait. Il essaya de d'exécuter des mudras, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger son bras gauche, son ligament a été touché.

Il grogna tandis que Toru l'approcha de nouveau, il évita les coups de lames et sauta sur le toit d'une maison, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à une stratégie pour se débarrasser de cette marionnette et donc pouvoir attaquer Naruto, c'est déjà impressionnant que l'enfant puisse contrôler deux marionnettes, mais pas plus, pas à son âge en tout cas.

Ookami tourna la tête et vit Tori arrivant vers lui, Kuma et Inu arrivait à occuper Gouka. Ookami souffla de soulagement avant d'éviter des aiguilles lancées par Toru, juste à ce moment, Tori vint à ses côtés.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je vais combattre cette marionnette pendant que Kuma et Inu s'occupe de l'autre, il faut que tu en profites pour l'attaquer. » Murmura Ookami pour que seul Tori puisse l'entendre, celui-ci hocha la tête.

Soudain d'une ruelle proche de Naruto, sortit un autre homme, un peu titubant et fatigué comme s'il sortait d'une fête.

« Qu… qu'est-ce qui se passe !? » Il demanda, confus. « Le… le gosse démon ! » Il s'écria

« _Un villageois ! C'est pas le moment !_ » Pensa Tori en sautant par-dessus Toru.

La marionnette voulu l'arrêter, mais Ookami sauta en l'air en en profitant pour lui jeter des kunais, Toru les repoussa avec sa lame avant d'ouvrir la bouche, il tira des aiguilles qui volèrent en plein dans la jambe droite d'Ookami, qui atterrit au sol, ne sentant rien à première vue, il n'avait pas remarqué.

Tori prépara son épée en face de lui, prêt à empaler Naruto, cependant, sans aucune explication le villageois se plaça devant lui, Tori écarquilla les yeux tandis que sa lame traversa le torse du villageois.

« _Que… Quoi !? Il… il s'est servi du villageois comme bouclier !_ » Pensa Tori tandis que le villageois cracha du sang.

Naruto bougea un doigt tandis que Gouka cessa son attaque sur Inu et Kuma, les deux furent surpris à première vue mais écarquillèrent les yeux quand la marionnette cracha son énorme jet de flammes sur Tori et le villageois.

« Ça brûle ! » Cria Tori en courant dans tous les sens tandis que le villageois tomba au sol. « Une technique Suiton ! Il en faut une, vite ! » Il cria en se roulant au sol.

« J'arrive ! » S'exclama Ookami, cependant, il ne put se relever, à la place il tomba du toit sur lequel il était, la poussière s'éleva tandis qu''il entra en collision avec la terre, c'est là qu'il sentit une énorme douleur dans la jambe droite. Il regarda Tori pendant un moment, celui-ci ne bougeait plus tandis que sa peau commençait à fondre. Ookami grogna et arracha les vêtements couvrant sa jambe, pour voir avec effroi qu'elle avait enflée, elle était devenue violette et des pustules de la même couleur grossissaient. « Du… poison. » Il murmura en crachant du sang, sang qui replissa son masque, cependant il ne l'enleva pas.

« Merde… ce gosse, il a eu Tori et Ookami. » Dit Kuma en regardant Naruto puis Ookami qui grognait en se tenant la jambe empoisonnée.

« Tu crois qu'on a une chance, c'est notre première mission dans la racine, j'ai pas signé pour ça moi, c'était censé être qu'un gamin. » Se plaignit Inu, Naruto resta silencieux, analysant la situation. Toru et Gouka se positionnèrent devant lui.

« Je vais jeter faire un écran de fumée, toi utilise une technique Doton pour te déplacer sous terre et l'attaquer par en-dessous, il te verra pas arriver normalement. » murmura Kuma, toujours les yeux fixés sur Naruto, Inu grimaça.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt que j'aille essayer un de nos antidotes sur Ookami ? Il est encore vivant, on peut le sauver. » Dit Inu, Kuma qui avait sortit des bombes fumigènes et qui s'apprêtait à les lancer s'arrêta dans son mouvement, il tourna la tête vers Inu.

« Est-ce que… c'est une blague ? Non mais tu te fous de moi là ! La mission est plus importante ! » Cria cette fois-ci Kuma.

Naruto en eut marre et bougea enfin ses doigts, sans prévenir Toru fonça sur les deux ennemis en sortant deux lames empoisonnées de ses paumes. Kuma le vit arriver et jeta trois bombes fumigènes au sol. Un grand écran de fumée cacha les deux hommes tandis que Toru disparut aussi dans la fumée.

Naruto plissa les yeux quand il n'entendit pas le bruit de la chair, ni même de lames s'entrechoquant. Soudain, il entendit des shurikens fendre l'air, il regarda au-dessus du nuage de fumée et vit Kuma qui lui avait lancé cinq shurikens, Naruto se contenta de bouger un doigt et Gouka s'interposa repoussant les projectiles avec son corps.

Kuma sourit, il avait réussi à focaliser l'attention du gosse démon sur lui, maintenant Inu va en profiter pour l'attaquer ! Cependant, rien ne se passa, il tourna lentement son regard quelques mètres derrière Naruto et vit avec horreur qu'Inu était à côté d'Ookami.

« Inu ! Espèce d'idiot ! » Il hurla quand il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui, pourtant il était encore en l'air et Naruto était au sol… Non, il se retourna et vit avec effroi Toru. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une des lames de Toru lui traversa la gorge.

Le corps de Kuma tomba au sol, tandis qu'il se tenait la gorge pour essayer d'empêcher le sang de quitter son corps, son corps qui tremblait, mais après quelques secondes, il s'arrêta de bouger.

Inu ne fit pas attention à ça et prit une fiole de sa poche, c'était un antidote efficace contre beaucoup de types de poisons, pas tous malheureusement. Il retira le masque d'Ookami pour essayer de lui faire boire, mais le visage de celui-ci était violet, son sang mélangé à de la bave quittait sa bouche tandis que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rouge.

« Ookami-sempai ! Vous devez vite boire ça ! » S'exclama Inu en ouvrant la fiole.

« I… nu… grderil… toi… » Fut tout ce que put dire Ookami avant qu'une épée ne se plante entre ses des yeux.

Inu écarquilla les yeux et se retourna pour voir Toru, il se releva rapidement pour attaquer mais se fit assommer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il tomba au sol, inconscient.

« J'aurais peut-être besoin de lui. » Se dit Naruto à lui-même, il prit ensuite un kunai et barra le symbole de Konoha sur les bandeaux de métal d'Ookami et Kuma. Il prit ensuite Inu à l'aide de Toru et commença à s'éloigner de la scène. « _Je me demande tout de même ce qu'ils me voulaient, c'est la première fois que des Anbus m'attaque._ » Pensa Naruto quand il entendit soudain un ricanement.

« **Ça doit sûrement être à cause de moi.** » Dit une sombre voix, Naruto sursauta et regarda autour de lui.

« Qui es-tu ? Et où tu te caches ? » Il demanda, la voix caverneuse ricana de nouveau.

« **Je suis en toi, mais nous parlerons plus tard, rentre d'abord chez toi et n'oublie pas notre nouvel ami.** » Dit la voix, Naruto hocha la tête, restant néanmoins encore un peu sceptique.

Naruto entra chez lui et ferma la porte à clé, il scella Toru et regarda le corps d'Inu, se trouvant sur son parquet. Il partit ensuite au centre de la pièce et déplaça la table sur laquelle il déjeunait habituellement, puis retira les planches de bois, le parquet cachait visiblement une cave, un sous-sol. Naruto posa les planches sur les côtés et prit Inu sur son dos, il descendit lentement les marches, il arriva enfin et vit plusieurs morceaux de marionnettes un peu partout, la pièce était assez grande, il vit une chaise, il la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face, il posa ensuite Inu dessus et l'attacha.

« Il va mettre quelques temps à se réveiller. » Dit Naruto

« **Dans ce cas, nous avons le temps de parler, je vais t'aider à me rejoindre.** » Dit la voix démoniaque, Naruto haussa un sourcil tandis que l'environnement qui l'entourait changea d'un seul coup, il se trouver maintenant devant une énorme cage avec un sceau, il sentait aussi de l'eau lui arrivant jusqu'aux mollets.

« Quel est cet endroit ? » Il demanda curieux.

« **Ton esprit.** » Dit simplement la voix, Naruto regarda la cage entendant la voix venir de là, pour enfin voir un renard géant, avec neuf queues. « **Et moi, je suis Kyuubi.** »

« Ce n'est pas aussi surprenant que ce que j'aurais pensé, c'est donc là la raison pour laquelle tout le monde me hait ? Eh bien, j'aurais cru que cette haine serait justifiée, mais visiblement ils sont plus stupides que ce que je pensais. » Dit Naruto en s'approchant un peu de la cage. Kyuubi ria de plus belle.

« **Tu es vraiment drôle gamin, je savais bien que je n'allais pas t'impressionner ! Mais je voudrais comprendre une chose, pourquoi, je ne vois aucune haine dans ton regard ?** » Demanda Kyuubi en plissant les yeux.

« Parce qu'il n'y en a pas justement, je n'ai aucune raison de te haïr, si les villageois me haïssent, c'est parce qu'ils sont idiots, ils ne font pas attention à qui je suis réellement, d'ailleurs, je suis même heureux que tu aies attaquer ce village, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent. De plus, j'espère que celui qui t'as scellé en moi est mort. » Dit Naruto.

« **Oh ça oui, il est mort, je l'ai tué moi-même.** » Dit Kyuubi en souriant. « **Bien, j'ais beaucoup suivi ce que tu faisais et tu m'as plutôt bien impressionné, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te parler aujourd'hui, tu t'es doutes sûrement, mais je voudrais qu'on combatte ensemble, comme une équipe, moi je te donne du chakra, chakra qui rendra tes marionnettes meilleures, plus performantes, et toi-même, tu seras plus rapide et plus fort, enfin, tu vois le topo quoi. En échange, tu enlèves le sceau, je ne veux pas rester enfermé dans cette cage, sans oublier que grâce à ça, tu auras accès à tout mon chakra** » Dit Kyuubi, Naruto se tint le menton et réfléchit.

« J'accepte, cependant, je ne retirais pas ce sceau, que je t'explique une ou deux choses, la confiance, ça se gagne, tu me donneras de ton chakra et quand moi je te jugerais digne de confiance, c'est-à-dire, quand je serais sûr que tu n'essaieras pas de prendre le contrôle, j'enlèverais le sceau, marché conclu ? » Demanda Naruto, Kyuubi grogna pendant une seconde puis soupira.

« **Marché conclu.** » Dit-il

« Eh bien, je pense que c'est réglé, nous pourrons discuter plus tard, j'ai quelqu'un à interroger. » Dit Naruto avant de réapparaître devant l'Anbu.

« Où, où suis-je ? » Demanda ce dernier, Naruto ne lui répondit pas et retira son masque voyant le visage d'Inu, il avait les yeux marrons et des cheveux châtains, assez commun en somme.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir. » Dit Naruto, Inu lui jeta un regard noir.

« Jamais ! Je ne dirais jamais rien à un sale gosse démon ! » Cria Inu

Naruto sourit, il espérait que ça arrive, après tout ce temps, il va enfin pouvoir se défouler. Il prit sans prévenir, une lame qui traînait et la planta en plein dans la cuisse d'Inu qui cria de douleur, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Naruto ne dit rien et continua à donner des coups sur la même cuisse, faisant gicler du sang un peu partout, il ignora les cris de souffrances. Il s'arrêta enfin, après une minute, pour reprendre un peu son souffle, il sourit en voyant l'état de la cuisse d'Inu, celle-ci était ensanglanté et n'était plus qu'un tas de chair, d'ailleurs, même l'os était visible.

« En… enfoiré, c'est pas comme ça qu'on torture quelqu'un pour des informations ! T'es censés me garder en vie. » Cria Inu en crachant du sang

« Oh, mais tu seras en vie, tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je veux. » Dit Naruto

« Non… non ! » Inu cria tandis que Naruto leva encore l'épée, qui était totalement rouge d'ailleurs, Inu regarda ensuite où il visait. « Non… non… non ! Stop ! » Il hurla avant de sentir une douleur inimaginable, il s'apprêta à hurler quand Naruto couvrit sa bouche avec sa main. Naruto remua l'épée tandis qu'elle était encore plantée, avant de la retirer.

Il retira aussi sa main, Inu commença des fortes respirations tandis que du sang coula de sa bouche, c'était même un miracle qu'il n'est pas tombé dans les pommes après ça.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Naruto

« Non… » Murmura Inu avant de remarquer qu'il ne voyait plus avec son œil droit, c'est après quelques secondes qu'il sentit le kunai planté dans son œil. « AAAAAAAAAAA, retire-le ! CA FAIT MAL, PUTAIN ! » Il hurla, Naruto tendit sa main et au lieu de ça remua le kunai.

« Seulement si tu me dis ce que vous vouliez de moi. »

« D'accord, mais je t'en supplie enlève moi ça ! » Il cria, Naruto retira le kunai avant de le jeter à terre.

« Je veux aussi savoir comment se déroulera l'examen chunin. » Ajouta Naruto

« Tout ce que tu veux, absolument tout ! » Dit Inu sans attendre, il ne pouvait plus supporter ça, peu importe les informations que ce gamin veut, il va les lui donner.

C'est après une vingtaine de minutes qu'Inu termina, Naruto fut satisfait de savoir tout ça, ça va lui donner un grand avantage, il pourra se préparer, quant à ce Danzo, il n'a rien à craindre, s'il continue d'envoyer le même nombre d'Anbu, sans qu'ils aient des informations sur ses marionnettes, il devrait pouvoir gérer ça facilement, il regarda ensuite l'Anbu, qui était très pâle et respirait avec difficulté.

« Laisse… moi partir… pitié… j'vais crever. » Dit-il, cependant Naruto se contenta de lui trancher la gorge avec la même lame avec laquelle il l'a torturé.

Il ignora le sang coulant de la gorge et sourit.

« Je dois dire que tout ça m'a bien fatigué, une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien. »


	10. Tant pis

« **Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?** » Demanda Kyuubi tandis que Naruto creusait un trou dans son sous-sol, celui-ci souffla avant de pousser du pied le cadavre d'un chunin, dans le trou.

« Bien sûr, Kakashi-sensei nous a dit ce matin que les examens chunin commençaient demain, il fallait bien que je connaisse le déroulement de l'examen et quoi de mieux que d'interroger des chuunins ? De toute façon, c'était le deuxième et le dernier, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je connais toutes les épreuves et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un me suspectera, ils pensent que si je devais tuer, c'est en relâchant ton pouvoir et en saccageant le village. » Lui expliqua Naruto en prenant une pelle, il commença ensuite à reboucher le trou, avec le chuunin à l'intérieur.

« **Mouais, je sens que ça va finir par nous retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre.** » Dit Kyuubi en soupirant, il n'est jamais inquiet d'habitude, mais quand il s'agit de son hôte, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mourir.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du Hokage

Hiruzen bailla tout en rangeant des papiers, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il a eu tout une nuit de cauchemar, oui, même les hokage peuvent faire des cauchemars, ils restaient des hommes après tout, dieu des shinobi n'était qu'un titre, du moins pour Hiruzen Sarutobi. Soudain sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant voir un chuunin à bout de souffle.

« Ho… Hokage-sama ! Il y a un problème ! » Il s'exclama, Hiruzen fronça les sourcils.

Deux Anbu étaient sur le lieu, l'un accroupi au sol examinant les marques tandis que l'autre inspecter les alentours. Soudain les deux virent le chuunin arrivant avec l'Hokage et deux autres ninjas à ses côtés.

« Bien, on dirait que Toshi a appelé l'Hokage. » Dit un Anbu en regardant le jeune chuunin

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda l'Hokage tandis que les deux Anbu vinrent devant lui. L'un d'eux pointa du pouce le corps d'un villageois, vidé de son sang.

« Ça, au début nous avons cru à un simple meurtre mais nous avons des traces de luttes, et pas n'importe laquelle, avec des jutsus, seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun cadavre et pourtant mes yeux ne me jouent pas des tours, je vois beaucoup trop de sang pour qu'il n'y est que ce villageois comme victime. » Dit l'Anbu, l'Hokage regarda les alentours tandis que les autres ninjas commençaient eux aussi à inspecter les lieux.

« Ça s'est passé durant la nuit, mais quelqu'un aurait dû voir ce qui s'est passé ou au moins entendre, il y a des témoins ? » Demanda Hiruzen, l'Anbu détourna la tête puis regarda une maison, le vieil Hokage suivit son regard et vit une fenêtre brisée, de laquelle un liquide rouge coulait.

« Je regrette, que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'interroger quelqu'un. Ce qui m'est étrange, c'est le fait que qui que ce soit qui s'est battu s'est débarrassé des corps des ninjas, mais a laissé ceux des villageois, il n'a même pas pensé à cacher le fait que des jutsus ont été utilisés, soit il ou ils étaient inexpérimentés, soit… »

« Ils se sont dit qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon rien à craindre tant qu'on ne retrouve pas les corps des ninjas, car dans cette situation, ils nous aient impossible de dire qui est passé par là, cela peut tout aussi bien être des ninjas d'Iwa qui ont combattu quelqu'un de notre village, tout comme ça peut être des ninjas de Kumo. » Dit Hiruzen

Pendant que les l'Anbu et Hiruzen discutaient, les ninjas eux continuaient à essayer de trouver de nouveaux indices. Toshi s'accroupit au sol fixant du regard une marque violette, quand soudain, derrière lui un autre ninja arriva.

« Alors ? Rien de nouveau ? » Il demanda, Toshi répondit non de la tête sans détourner son regard, le ninja soupira avant de voir une marque sur l'index de Toshi, celui-ci avait l'aire de saigner. « Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? » Il demanda.

« Oh, trois fois rien, je me suis juste un peu ouvert avec un kunai ce matin, je suis décidément trop maladroit, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, ma petite-amie est une ninja médecin, j'irais la voir à l'hôpital plus tard. » Il répondit avant de toucher la marque violette, il vit que ça n'avait pas encore séché, ça lui avait recouvert tout le dessus du doigt, il l'examina de plus près.

« Ninja médecin ou non, je te conseil d'utiliser des gants, c'est très irresponsable de toucher n'importe quoi quand t'as une blessure pareille, ça pourrait s'infecter ! » Le réprimanda le ninja un peu en colère.

« Oui c'est vrai désolé ! » Toshi répondit avant d'essuyer ce qu'il avait sur le doigt et de prendre des gants. L'autre ninja soupira tout en s'éloignant.

Du côté d'Hiruzen, la conversation venait à son terme.

« Du coup, nous avons dû évacuer ce quartier en nous assurant de l'inspection de chacun de ses habitants, et nous n'avons rien trouver de suspect. Mais nous n'avons pas mis de côté l'hypothèse du suicide » Dit l'Anbu d'un air convaincu

« C'est une affaire étrange en effet. » répondit l'Hokage ignorant ce qu'a dit l'Anbu à la fin de sa phrase. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester sur ça trop longtemps, il devait retourner à son bureau, il restait l'Hokage et devait s'occuper de bien d'autres choses, il va devoir laisser cette histoire aux Anbus, il n'y a personne de mieux qu'eux pour régler cette enquête.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi on fait ça ? » Demanda Sasuke tandis qu'il était appuyé contre un arbre.

« Parce que Kakashi-sensei nous a obligé à venir ici pour nous entraîner, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, les examens chuunin sont demain. » Dit Naruto d'un ton exaspéré, il détestait ça tout autant que lui.

« Hey ! Qui t'as autorisé à parler de cette façon à Sasuke !? » Cria Sakura d'un ton exaspérant. Naruto grogna

« Je ne me souviens pas que quelqu'un d'aussi faible et pathétique que toi a reçue l'autorisation de parler, alors ferme-là avant que je ne t'arrache la langue. » Dit Naruto aussi calmement que possible, cependant Sakura recula quand même, effrayée.

Les trois coéquipiers étaient au terrain d'entraînement sur lequel ils étaient devenu gennins, après qu'il eut donné les convocations aux examens, Kakashi-sensei leur avait dit de venir ici pour qu'il s'entraîne ensemble, mais celui-ci ne venait toujours pas.

« Tch, Kakashi-sensei n'est pas ici, il ne va sûrement même pas venir, avec une équipe comme la nôtre c'est perdu d'avance ! » Dit Sasuke en commençant à s'éloigner.

Pendant ce temps, dans un arbre, sur une branche cachée par le feuillage, se tenait Kakashi, il soupira.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? D'abord je les informe de ces examens très tard et je ne les entraîne pas correctement ! J'aurais voulu améliorer leur travail d'équipe, mais quand je les vois, je n'y arrive pas, je perds toute motivation, peu importe sous quel angle je regarde, il n'y a aucun potentiel collectif ! Je ferais mieux de partir, ils auraient mieux fait de s'entendre plus tôt, maintenant tant pis pour eux !_ » Il pensa sévèrement avant de se lever, quand soudain, un certain visage lui vint à l'esprit, Kakashi serra les poings.

Sasuke s'éloignait de plus en plus tandis que Sakura regarda Naruto puis Sasuke, elle s'apprêta à rejoindre l'Uchiha quand soudain, des kunais atterrirent devant les pieds de Sasuke, celui-ci sursauta avant de sauter en arrière. Puis quelques secondes après, une figure vint se poser derrière les kunais fermement plantés dans la terre. La figure appartenait à un homme, celui-ci portait un grand manteau marron et un masque blanc couvrant toute sa tête, sous son manteau, les trois gennins pouvaient discerner un uniforme de Kumo.

« C'est qui lui ?! » Demanda Sakura, paniquée, le ninja de Kumo se contenta de prendre un kunai.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais il veut se battre, je vous conseille de ne pas le tuer, qui c'est quel autre problème nous pourrions avoir plus tard. » Dit Naruto en sortant Toru de son parchemin.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire. » Rétorqua Sasuke en sortant lui aussi un kunai.

Le ninja ennemi fonça vers la petite équipe, cependant après trois pas, il fut intercepté par Toru, il bloqua sa lame grâce à son kunai et retint la marionnette difficilement puis vit que Sasuke lui fonçait aussi dessus.

Une heure avant, devant l'hôpital de Konoha

Toshi arriva devant l'hôpital, avec un grand sourire sur le visage, il tourna un peu la tête et vit que sa petite amie, Chô était prête à rentrer, il courut la rejoindre.

« Chô ! Je suis là ! Désolé du retard ! J'étais pris dans une affaire assez importante. » Dit-il en courant, elle sourit, tout été déjà excusé. Toshi approcha son visage, cependant elle repoussa.

« Non, je suis un peu enrhumée… »

« Oh, un petit rhume de rien du tout ne va pas me faire de mal ! » Il s'exclama joyeusement et l'embrassa. « D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu me soignes ça. » Dit-il après avoir rompit le baiser, il lui montra son doigt tandis qu'elle le soigna, il remis ses gants, après ça ils se dirent aurevoir.

Chô éternua avant de s'essuyer le nez avec la main droite, elle entra dans l'hôpital, elle serra la main d'un de ses collègues avant de partir au travail.

Terrain d'entraînement, temps présent

Le ninja de Kumo esquiva l'attaque de Sasuke en sautant en arrière, fit plusieurs signes et cracha une énorme boule de feu, Sasuke l'évita de justesse tandis que les aiguilles lancées par Toru furent réduites en cendre, Toru plaça ses mains devant lui et activa son bouclier, protégeant ainsi Naruto et lui-même des flammes. Après que les flammes s'éteignirent, le trois gennins virent que l'inconnu avait disparu, ils regardèrent autour d'eux quand soudain des mains sortirent du sol pour attraper les pieds de Naruto, celui-ci sauta juste à temps, évitant l'attaque, puis sans attendre jeta un kunai auquel un parchemin explosif était attaché, il utilisa les fils de chakra pour s'éloigner tandis que le parchemin explosa. Sakura se couvrit les yeux pour se protéger de la poussière qui fut soulever.

« On l'a eu ? » Elle demanda

« Non. » Répondit une voix grave derrière elle.

Sakura se retourna et se prit un coup de coude en plein dans le nez, elle ricocha trois fois sur le sol avant de tomber à plein ventre, cependant, elle commença à se relever, elle saignait un peu du saignait du nez mais n'avez visiblement pas pris de coup trop grave, Naruto en profita pour lancer une bombe fumigène qui recouvrit tout le terrain.

Naruto bougea ensuite ses fils de chakras, mais pas pour déplacer Toru. Sasuke plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir à travers cette fumée, mais celle-ci se dissipa bien vite, révélant l'inconnu, tenant Sakura par les cheveux et avec un kunai contre sa gorge.

« Je pense que vous avez perdu les enfants. » Dit-il d'une voix grave, cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un pieu sortit du torse de Toru, volant à grande vitesse, celui-ci passa à travers la gorge de Sakura et se planta dans l'estomac du ninja de Kumo, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux tandis que Sakura cracha une salve de sang. « Qu… tu as perdu la tête !? » Demanda le ninja ennemi, cependant Sakura disparut dans un écran de fumée.

« Quand j'ai lancé cette bombe fumigène, j'en ai profité pour utiliser mes fils de chakras et récupérer Sakura en l'échangeant avec l'un de mes clones qui a pris son apparence, quand il y a eu cet écran de fumée, j'ai tout de suite su que tu te jetterais sur la cible la plus proche. Oh, une dernière chose, ce pieu est rempli de parchemin explosif. » Dit Naruto tandis que le pieu explosa, une explosion assez forte pour provoquer une petite déflagration.

« Je dois dire, que c'était impressionnant. » Dit Sakura en venant de derrière lui, Sasuke croisa les bras.

Cependant, ce n'était pas encore terminé, soudain, du sol, sortit le même ninja, avec sa main droite recouverte d'éclairs, Naruto écarquilla les yeux et vit, là où l'explosion a eu lieu, des bouts de bois en flammes. Il retourna son regard vers le ninja de Kumo qui avait foncé en plein sur Toru, la transperçant avec les éclairs.

« TORU ! » Naruto s'écria en essayant de la déplacer, mais rien ne se passa. « _C'est cette attaque ! Ces éclairs ont tranché mes fils de chakras !_ » Il pensa tandis que Sasuke sauta en face de lui, lui bloquant la vue, il fit des signes avant de cracher une énorme boule de feu. « NON ! NE FAIS PAS CA SASUKE ! » Naruto hurla tandis que les flammes se dirigèrent vers l'inconnu et sa marionnette.

« _Je ne pourrais pas éviter ! Je n'ai le temps que pour une chose !_ » Pensa le ninja ennemi tandis que Naruto vit les flammes tout engloutir.

« ENFOIRE ! » Il cria en attrapant Sasuke par le col, cependant une voix les arrêta.

« Ça suffit ! » S'exclama Kakashi en apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée devant eux, avec lui Toru. « Ce que vous avez affronté était un de mes clones et juste avant de disparaître, il a pu jeter la marionnette hors de l'attaque. » Dit-il tandis que Naruto courut auprès de Toru, inspectant les dégâts que la marionnette a reçue. « J'ai fait ça pour vous obliger à travailler en équipe, un point sur lequel vous avez l'air de vous être améliorer, si on peut parler de travail d'équipe, Vous verrez que savoir combattre ensemble et avoir l'esprit d'équipe sera important pendant les examens. » Dit Kakashi.

« Aviez-vous vraiment besoin de nous faire croire que vous étiez un ennemi ? C'est un peu exagéré, vous auriez pu nous demander de vous attaquer tous ensemble en nous disant que c'est un entraînement, je suis sûr que nous aurions pu nous en battre en équipe sans problème. » Dit Sakura en croisant les bras.

« _Si seulement elle était à ma place, elle verrait bien pourquoi j'avais besoin de faire ça._ » Il pensa en soupirant, il commençait à en avoir marre de plus en plus, bon, au moins il reprenait espoir, peut-être qu'un jour ils vont être une véritable équipe.

Naruto serra les dents en examinant Toru.

« _Au moins, grâce à Kakashi-sensei, je sais à quel point tu es détestable Sasuke, quand tu te vantais je m'en contrefichais, ce que tu faisais ne m'intéressais pas mais en essayant de détruire une de mes marionnettes deux fois, et Toru surtout, tu as officiellement signé ton arrêt de mort !_ » pensa Naruto avant de sceller Toru.

« Bien, vous pouvez aller vous reposer ou vous entraîner chacun de votre côté, ou encore mieux, ensemble. » Dit Kakashi avec un sourire, et juste à la fin de sa phrase, Naruto et Sasuke partirent dans des directions différentes, Sakura regarda Kakashi pendant une seconde puis courut rejoindre Sasuke.

Pendant ce temps, dans une rue du village

Toshi marchait lentement, titubant quelque peu, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne se sentait pas bien, il se mit à tousser et regarda sa main gantée, elle avait l'air mouillée.

« Hey, Toshi, ça va ? » Demanda un autre chuunin en s'approchant de lui juste quand Toshi enleva le gant, révélant une main complétement violette, relâchant un liquide et couverte de pustules de la même couleur, le jeune chuunin voulut dire quelque chose quand soudain Toshi vomit du sang en plein sur son visage avant de s'écrouler à terre, tête contre le sol. « C'est dégoûtant ! Toshi ! Réponds ! » Cria le chuunin en le secouant.

Les villageois se rassemblèrent pour voir quel était tout ce grabuge.

Au même moment à l'hôpital

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? » Hurla un des médecins ninjas qui venait d'arriver.

Partout dans l'hôpital, les médecins couraient, étant appelés de tout les côtés, des patients et même d'autres médecins étaient en très mauvaise état et beaucoup étaient au sol ne bougeant plus.

« Il semblerait qu'ils ont été empoisonnés ! Il ne faut surtout pas les toucher à main nus, il semblerait que ce poison est contagieux, les cellules touchées se multiplient, je n'ai jamais rien vu de telles, ça a commencé par Chô, donc je pense qu'elle doit en être l'origine. » Lui expliqua un médecin en montrant le corps de Chô.

Le médecin ninja haleta en voyant cette horreur, la pauvre femme avait une partie de la gorge dissoute avec des contours violets et il en était de même avec son nez et sa langue.

« Vous avez trouvé une solution ? » il demanda, effrayé.

« Nous n'avons pas l'antidote, le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé est de trancher les membres infectés avant que ça ne se répande. » Il répondit

Bureau du Hokage

« Voilà donc la situation ? » Demanda Hiruzen tandis qu'un Anbu en face de lui hocha la tête, Hiruzen soupira. « Mettez l'hôpital en quarantaine, il vau mieux ne pas laisser ce poison sortir, il faudra que quelqu'un essaye de trouver un antidote, qui sait quand une horreur pareille pourrait frapper ? » Dit Hiruzen quand soudain un chuunin avec le visage couvert de sang entra.

« Hokage-sama ! J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital, il… il est arrivé la même chose à Toshi, il m'a craché du sang avant de s'écrouler sans prévenir ! » Il s'exclama

« Vous n'avez lasser personne s'approcher j'espère. » Dit Hiruzen

« Non, des Anbus sont venus ils ont dispersé la foule, je suis sûre que personne n'y a touché. »

Hiruzen souffla de soulagement avant de tourner la tête vers l'Anbu, celui-ci hocha la tête, dégaina son katana et le planta droit entre les deux yeux du chuunin qui tomba au sol.

« Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que mon poison causerait une telle pagaille, j'aurais peut-être dû faire plus de test. Bon, tant pis. » Dit-il en fixant une petite fiole contenant l'antidote. « Ils s'en sortiront, de toute façon, c'est ce qu'ils méritent. »


	11. Examen chunnin, début

« **Tu m'impressionnes beaucoup gamin, mais, étant ton partenaire, je me dois de te dire qu'il faut que tu sois plus discret, d'abord tu kidnappes et tues des chuunins, ensuite, tu laisses ton poison se répandre dans tout un quartier, mais surtout dans l'hôpital.** » Dit Kyuubi, expliquant ses inquiétudes à Naruto, qui marchait lentement vers le bâtiment où se déroulera la première épreuve de l'examen chuunin, il soupira avant de répondre à Kyuubi par la pensée.

« Je te le répètes, j'ai l'appui de l'Hokage avec moi, il croira n'importe quelle bêtise que je lui sors, et à moins que je n'utilise ton pouvoir, ils ne penseront pas qu'un gamin puisse faire tout ça, de plus, ils ne connaissent pas mes compétences en matière de poison. » Répliqua Naruto calmement, cependant, ça ne change pas le fait qu'il devait se méfier de ce Danzo, il serait bien capable d'envoyer d'autres ninjas pour le capturer, malgré tout, Naruto savait qu'il ne risquait rien, avec Kyuubi comme partenaire, il est invincible. En parlant de Kyuubi, il est bien dommage qu'il ne puisse pas terminer sa dernière œuvre avant le début de l'examen, tant pis, il ne devrait pas en avoir besoin de toute façon.

« Te voilà enfin, Naruto ! » Cria Sakura exaspérée par l'attente, en effet, elle est Sasuke était déjà devant le bâtiment où ils attendront pour passer les épreuves, inutile de dire que Sakura, ayant très peu de patience, ne pouvait pas supporter le ''retard'' de Naruto, celui-ci regarda les alentours et vit d'autres gennins entrer dans le bâtiment.

« Nous sommes loin d'être en retard comme tu peux le voir, si tu ne voulais pas m'attendre, tu n'avais qu'à pas venir en avance. » Naruto répondit durement, Sakura grogna et tourna les talons.

La petite équipe rentra dans le bâtiment, ils montèrent les marches dans le silence, jusqu'à arriver au deuxième étage, où s'était amasser un petit nombre de personnes devant la salle 301, la salle d'attente où ils devaient aller justement, Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« _Kyuubi, est-ce que c'est…_ » Commença Naruto dans ses pensées.

« **Ouais, c'est un genjutsu.** »

« _Est-ce que… est-ce qu'ils nous prennent pour des idiots ? Quel imbécile ne verrait pas que ce n'est pas le bon étage ?_ » Naruto se demanda, cependant il se souvint des gens amasser devant la salle, bon il était à Konoha après tout, était-ce si surprenant que ça ?

Naruto soupira et décida d'avancer, ignorant ceux qui sont tombés dans le piège, cependant, il s'arrêta, remarquant qu'il manquait quelque chose… ses deux ''coéquipiers'', il se retourna et vit que Sasuke expliquait que tout cela n'était qu'un genjutsu, puis il commença à se présenter à un garçon, qui avait très mauvais goût en matière de fille, et portant une tenue moulant verte.

« Sasuke, et si au lieu de perdre notre temps, nous allions dans la véritable salle, tu devrais arrêter de faire le malin parce que tu as perçu au travers de ce genjutsu, ma foi, extraordinaire, les abrutis qui seraient rester ici nous auraient fait des ennemis en moins. » Naruto expliqua, tandis que tout le monde se tourna vers lui, avant de se rediriger vers les escaliers.

« NARUTO ! Arrête de frimer, ne fais pas semblant d'avoir compris que c'était un genjutsu, même moi, je n'avais rien vu ! » Sakura s'exclama en colère, Naruto fronça les sourcils, se retourna pour lui répondre, mais fut interrompu par ce qui semblait être un Hyuga.

« Tu me sembles bien arrogant, j'ai déjà le nom du Uchiha, quel est le tien au juste ? » Il demanda

« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je fais une action, les gens croient que je ''frime'' ?_ » Il se demanda, exaspéré, avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. »

« Très bien, quant à moi, Je suis Hyuga Neji, mes deux coéquipiers sont Rock Lee et TenTen. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt ses deux amis. Le ninja blond n'écouta pas plus et se dirigea à la bonne salle.

« _Bien, nous y sommes enfin, d'abord il y avait ce genjutsu, puis Sasuke a voulu faire un combat, qu'il a perdu d'ailleurs, et enfin Kakashi-sensei nous arrête pour nous expliquer que le travail d'équipe n'est pas aussi inutile qu'on le croit, mais les seuls avec qui je travail en équipe sont mes marionnettes et éventuellement Kyuubi, c'est comme si on essayait de nous faire perdre du temps, je déteste ça !_ » Pensa Naruto en serrant les dents, il n'était pas vraiment le type de personne qui avait peu de patience, en tout cas il n'aimait pas penser ça, cependant, dans ce cas-là, il voulait devenir chuunin le plus vite possible, mais surtout, il connaît le déroulement de toutes les épreuves, et celle qu'il attend le plus est celle dans la forêt de la mort, c'est là qu'il aura le plus d'occasions de tuer.

Naruto regarda les alentours, fixant du regard ceux qui seront ses adversaires, non, ses ennemis, quand soudain, il vit des gennins, qu'il connaissait bien car ils étaient allés à l'académie avec lui.

« Donc, vous êtes là vous aussi ! » S'exclama Kiba en approchant, accompagné de son équipe, l'équipe sept.

« Bien sûr, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions rester derrière pendant que vous autres devenez chuunins ! » Répondit Sakura avec un air hautain et fier.

« Toi ? Devenir chuunin ? Ne rêve pas ! » Dit Kiba avant d'éclater de rire. Sakura grogna, puis le frappa sur le crâne, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol. « Non mais ça va pas !? » Il cria en colère tout en se relevant

« Mince, je n'ai plus de chips… » Fit remarquer Choji tristement

« Arrête de ne penser qu'à ton estomac. » Dit Ino en soupirant, mais un sourire apparu bien vite quand elle vit Naruto.

Elle s'éloigna de son équipe, voulant le saluer, cependant, ce qu'il fit la surprit, il tendait sa main droite, c'était bien étrange, d'habitude Naruto ne saluait jamais personne, de quelque manière que ce soit, mais cette fois-ci, il voulait qu'Ino lui serre la main. Cette dernière ne réfléchit pas longtemps et s'exécuta, c'est là qu'elle sentit quelque chose, Naruto retira sa main et s'éloigna sans rien dire, Ino regarda sa paume et vit un petit bout de papier plié, elle regarda autour d'elle, puis le déplia.

« _Je vois, tu as donc un plan, Naruto-kun !_ » Pensa Ino avant de déchirer le papier en plusieurs morceaux, elle sourit. « _Très bien, je suis pour !_ ».

« Qu'est-ce que te voulais Naruto ? » Demanda Shikamaru en s'approchant d'elle. « De ce que j'ai entendu, il n'a pas dit un mot. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, il voulait juste me dire bonjour. » Dit-elle en souriant, Shikamaru eut un air confus et surpris.

« _C'est une première ça, j'aurais cru qu'Ino me crierait dessus pour me m'être mêler de ses affaires, et elle a l'air moins stresser que tout à l'heure._ » Pensa Shikamaru en plissant les yeux. « _Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, mais quoi ?_ »

« Vous faites un peu trop de bruit, vous devriez éviter de vous faire remarquer, sinon, vous serez les premières cibles des autres candidats. » Dit une nouvelle voix. Les jeunes gennins se tournèrent tous dans sa direction, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et portant des lunettes. « Je suis Kabuto, ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Sasuke s'approcha de lui.

« Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre, tu as déjà tenté de passer cet examen ? » Demanda Sasuke tandis que Kabuto se contenta de réajuster ses lunettes avant de sourire.

« Quelques fois oui, mais je pense être bien préparé cette fois, j'ai des informations sur chaque candidat. » Il répondit en sortant des petites cartes, vierges à première vue. Mais quand Kabuto y inséra du chakra, des lettres et des photos apparurent.

La bande de jeunes gennins écarquilla les yeux, il y avait vraiment des informations sur tout le monde, inutile de dire que Sasuke fut le plus intrigué, il demanda des informations sur des participants qu'il avait déjà rencontrés, tandis que les gennins en apprenaient le plus possible sur leurs adversaires, Naruto, lui, fixa Kabuto, en silence.

« _Tiens, c'est intéressant, il a pas mal d'informations, je me demande comment il a fait pour en avoir autant, surtout sur moi._ » Naruto pensa en plissant les yeux.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?** » Demanda son ami à fourrure.

« _Je ne sais pas encore, je devrais y réfléchir plus en détail, mais en fonction de comment se dérouleront les épreuves à venir, je déciderais de ma meilleure stratégie._ » Répondit Naruto

A partir de là, tout se passa bien vite, un homme appelé Ibiki Morino est entré pour les installer dans la salle où se déroulera la première épreuve, Naruto n'a bien sûr pas été surpris du tout, il savait pertinemment quel genre d'épreuve ce serait, une épreuve écrite. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas les réponses, il fallait que les candidats trichent pour réussir, il a beau être fort, il a toujours préféré se concentrer sur la pratique, donc, il ne pourra pas répondre à ces questions par son intelligence seule, mais il a trouvé une meilleure technique, une où il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, où il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser ses compétences pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, en vérité, il n'avait besoin de rien faire.

« _Kyuubi, lève les barrières bloquant l'entrée de mon esprit._ » Il pensa simplement, tandis qu'il regardait discrètement autour de lui, il était à côté d'un ninja d'Iwa et d'Hinata Hyuga, une ancienne camarade de classe.

« **C'est fait.** »

Pendant que les deux compères discutaient, Ino de son côté répondit à la dernière question sur sa feuille.

« _Prendre les réponses sur grand-front était vraiment facile. Maintenant…_ » Pensa Ino tandis qu'elle regarda doucement les autres candidats quand elle vit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, Naruto, il était un peu plus loin devant elle, mais ça devrait aller, elle mit ses mains en forme de rond. « _**Transposition**_ _! »_ Elle pointa Naruto avec son jutsu, puis son corps s'affala vers l'avant, semblant sans-vie.

Naruto quant à lui sentit quelque chose entré dans son corps, par le dos, il sourit sachant parfaitement ce que c'était. Son corps fit la même chose que celui d'Ino, cependant, cette fois-ci, Naruto, non, Ino rouvrit les yeux, elle regarda la feuille encore vierge de Naruto puis hocha la tête, commençant à rentrer ses réponses.

« _Quand Naruto-kun m'a donné cette feuille tout à l'heure, sur laquelle il avait écrit que je prennes le contrôle de son corps à la première épreuve quand je l'aurais déjà moi-même passer, je n'avais pas compris, mais dès qu'on nous a expliqué que c'était un texte écrit, surtout aussi difficile, j'ai tout de suite vu où il voulait en venir, Naruto-kun, tu n'avais pas de technique qui te permettrais de récupérer des réponses, mais tu savais que je pourrais t'aider, beaucoup te sous-estime, mais c'est ce que j'appelle un plan génial !_ » Pensa Ino tandis qu'elle écrit la dernière réponse. Elle sourit puis relâcha enfin sa technique, retournant dans son propre corps.

Naruto se réveilla lui aussi au même moment, il sourit tout en contemplant sa feuille, complète.

« **Bien joué, il semble que ton plan ait marché.** » Naruto se contenta d'hocher la tête, satisfait.

Ibiki, l'examinateur de cette épreuve, fixa le jeune jinchuuriki, il plissa les yeux.

« _C'est étrange, il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de l'épreuve, et d'un seul coup il s'est mis à écrire à toute vitesse, quel moyen aurait-il pu utiliser pour tricher ?_ » Il se demanda, intrigué. Naruto était un enfant bien étrange, il avait appris que celui-ci s'était mis aux marionnettes, mais il ne voyait pas comment ce garçon aurait pu utiliser ses compétences de marionnettiste sans bouger d'un pouce.

L'épreuve, après ça, passa assez rapidement, en effet, Ibiki leur avait annoncé cette fameuse dixième question, beaucoup de participants étaient partis, trop apeurés, ils n'osaient pas tenter d'y répondre si ça signifiait l'impossibilité de devenir chuunin, à vie. Même ceux qui restaient étaient stressés, tous sauf Kabuto, un jeune garçon roux, appelé Gaara, et Naruto, Naruto qui savait parfaitement que cette question n'était qu'un piège, et même si ça n'en était pas un, il ne serait pas parti, il avait parfaitement confiance en ses capacités.

Tour du Hokage

« Dieu merci, tu as accepté de venir ! » Dit Hiruzen avec sourire, il avait l'air assez soulagé.

Dans son bureau se trouvaient trois personnes, l'une d'elle était Jiraya tandis que la deuxième était la légendaire perdante, Tsunade Senju. Enfin, la dernière personne était une jeune femme appelée Shizune, elle voyageait avec Tsunade.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir au début, mais Jiraya m'a bien convaincu quand il a parlé de ce poison, il paraît qu'il est extrêmement mortel. » Tsunade lui répondit en croisant les bras.

« Oui il a fait de sacré ravage, nous n'en connaissons toujours pas l'origine, il a été trouvé sur un lieu de combat, dans le village. Nous avons un échantillon et je pensais que tu serais la mieux qualifiée pour trouver un antidote, au cas où on subirait une attaque par ce poison. » Lui expliqua Hiruzen, Tsunade hocha la tête.

« Bien, je vais m'en occuper, Shizune viens avec moi. » Dit Tsunade en faisant signe à Shizune de venir, celle-ci hocha la tête en approbation et la suivie.

« As-tu une idée de qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? » Demanda Jiraya quand Tsunade et Shizune quittèrent la salle.

« Non, Konoha ne manques pas d'ennemis, mais je verrais bien Orochimaru, ce serait bien le type de coup que ferait un serpent comme lui, relâcher un tel poison, juste pour ses expérimentations. » Dit Sarutobi en pensant à son ancien élève tandis que Jiraya mit une main sous son menton, dans un air penseur.

Forêt de la mort

Les gennins ayant passés la première épreuve se trouvaient tous devant l'entrée de la forêt de la mort, une forêt assez dangereuse où se trouvaient beaucoup d'animaux mortels pour l'homme. L'examinatrice de cette épreuve, Anko Mitarashi, leur avait expliqué le déroulement et ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils avaient cinq jours pour arriver à la tour centrale, en possession d'un parchemin de la terre et un parchemin du ciel, bien entendu, Naruto était déjà au courant de cette épreuve, il savait exactement ce qui se trouvait dans ces parchemins, si quelqu'un venait à les ouvrir.

« Bien, maintenant que vous avez tous reçu votre parchemin, allez à l'entrée qui vous a été donnée ! » S'exclama Anko

Les différentes équipes partirent à différentes entrées de la forêt, l'équipe sept se positionna rapidement, attendant le signal. La tension monta un peu. Les secondes avaient l'air d'être des heures tandis que Naruto sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, d'excitement, l'excitation de savoir le bain de sang qui allait se produire. C'est là qu'ils entendirent un grand coup de sifflet, l'équipe sept courut le plus vite possible, prêt à en découdre, certains plus que d'autres.

L'équipe courut pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter net, pour réfléchir à un plan d'action.

« Bien, nous avons cinq jours pour aller jusqu'à la tour, nous devrions d'abord établir un plan d'action, trouver une équipe qui a un parchemin de la terre et le lui prendre, après ça on va à la tour en faisant attention aux alentours et en nous nourrissant des animaux et des baies que nous trouverons dans la forêt. » Expliqua Sakura fière de son plan, mais ne venait-elle pas d'expliquer le but même de l'épreuve ? C'est peut-être pour ça que Sasuke l'a ignorée quand il a proposé son idée.

« Nous pourrions avoir un mot de passe, comme ça si nous sommes séparés, nous pourrons vite savoir si nous ne sommes pas en présence d'un imposteur. » Dit-il

« Un mot de passe ? Pourquoi ça un mot de passe ? Il serait plus simple de poser une question dont seul nous connaissons la réponse. » Dit Naruto, perplexe quant à l'idée de l'utilisation d'un mot de passe. « De plus, rien n'exclue la possibilité que nous sommes en ce moment même espionnés par un ennemi. » il ajouta, Sasuke serra les dents, mais compris que c'était la meilleure stratégie.

« Très bien, nous poserons une question. » Dit-il, résigné.

« Bien, maintenant que ça, c'est fait, je me permets d'aller au petit coin. » Annonça Naruto en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop ! »

« Je ne risque pas, attendez-moi ici ! »

Sasuke et sakura décidèrent de s'assoir en l'attendant, tandis que le jeune jinchuuriki disparut de leur vue. Celui-ci se mit derrière quelques arbres et buissons avant de sauter en l'air, montant sur une branche, il sourit puis sauta de branche en branche, il prit un des rouleaux attachés à lui et l'ouvrit violemment, il libéra Toru et utilisa ses fils de chakra pour le faire léviter à ses côtés.

« **Je commençais à être impatient ! Fait pleuvoir du sang, gamin !** » S'exclama Kyuubi

Deux gennins d'Iwa se trouvaient sur la branche d'un arbre, tandis que le troisième se trouvait sur la branche d'en face, ils espionnaient trois ninjas de Kumo qui avaient l'air de discuter de leur stratégie de combat.

« A trois, on leur saute dessus, on leur tranche la nuque d'un seul coup. » Dit le chef de l'équipe d'Iwa, ses deux coéquipiers acquiescèrent d'un hochement de la tête.

Cependant, sorti de nulle part, une ombre tomba entre les deux gennins, c'était Toru, avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Toru tourna sur lui-même avec sa lame sortit, décapitant les deux ninjas en face de leur chef, ce dernier haleta de surprise et pris un peu de recul, mais la marionnette s'arrêta, pendant la tête en bas, et ouvrit la bouche libérant une volée de petites aiguilles empoisonnées en plein sur le visage du chef. Lees trois corps tombèrent au sol, faisant sursauter les ninjas de Kumo. Toru descendit devant eux, avec sa lame en sang.

« C'est une marionnette ! » Un gennin cria en fonçant vers la marionnette, accompagné d'un de ses camarades.

« Attendez abrutis ! Il faut toujours attaquer le marionnettiste, pas la marionnette ! » Cria celui resté en arrière.

Les deux ninjas sortirent chacun un sabre et commencèrent leur assaut, mais Toru arrivait à bloquer chacun de leurs coups, avec sa propre lame, à une vitesse incroyable, le gennin resté en arrière s'apprêta à aller les aider, non sans grogner, mais s'arrêta quand il vit une grande ombre planer sur ses coéquipiers, avant qu'il ne puisse les prévenir, une nouvelle marionnette tomba sur les deux ninjas de Kumo, c'était Araña, mais la partie supérieur de son corps avait changée, c'était celle d'Haku. La marionnette semi-humaine attrapa les deux gennins par la tête.

« Relâche-les qui que tu sois ! » Le troisième hurla tandis que ses camarades se débattaient, mais sa seule réponse fut Araña gelant la tête de ses prisonniers, ceci fait, elle les brisa, leurs corps sans têtes tombèrent au sol. « Merde. » Dit-il, il agrippa fermement son kunai et recula, il va falloir fuir, cependant, Araña crache un grand pieu en bois qui fonça à tout allure sur la poitrine du dernier survivant, le faisant voler sur un arbre, le pieu traversa son corps et s'enfonça dans l'arbre, clouant le gennin au tronc, les pieds ne touchant pas le sol.

Il cracha du sang, puis lâcha son kunai, il trembla, les yeux emplis de terreur, tout en regardant le pieu et esseya de le retirer, en le poussant, le remuant, mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer la situation, mais c'est là que ça le frappa, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, il venait de se faire transpercer par cette chose, mais il ne ressentait rien. Il regarda les marionnettes et vit que quelqu'un d'autre atterrit devant elles, un humain cette fois.

Naruto se baissa pour fouiller les poches des cinq cadavres, il trouva un parchemin du ciel chez les ninjas d'Iwa, à son grand mécontentement car il fallait un parchemin de la terre pour son équipe, il chercha aussi dans les poches des deux gennins de Kumo, mais ne trouva rien, il se tourna donc vers celui planté à l'arbre.

« H… hey, c'est toi qui nous a attaqué ? » Le ninja demanda, hésitant.

« Oui, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais. » Naruto répondit en s'approchant de ce gennin sans-défenses. « Ne t'en fais pas, ce pieu, contrairement à ceux que j'utilise d'habitude, est recouvert d'anesthésiant, ça ne fera pas effet bien longtemps, bien entendu. »

« Si tu voulais juste notre parchemin, pourquoi m'avoir épargné ? »

« Je suis de bonne humeur, donne-moi ton parchemin, et en échange, je te donnerais celui-ci, il renferme du matériel médical. » Dit Naruto en lui montrant un parchemin. « Bien sûr, si tu refuses, je te laisserais là, peut-être que tu pourras toujours arriver à la tour avec un parchemin du ciel et de la terre. »

Le gennin ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et sortit de sa poche un parchemin et le jeta à Naruto, celui-ci le regarda et vit que c'était aussi un parchemin du ciel, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette ironie, il regarda le gennin puis posa le parchemin, qu'il avait sortit plus tôt, au sol, et s'en alla.

« Hey ! Tu me l'as mis par terre ! Je peux pas l'atteindre ! » Il cria, sentant peu à peu la douleur lui venir, il serra les dents et commença à s'extirper, il grogna sentant son corps se vider de son sang, après quelques secondes de souffrances, il tomba au sol, le pieu encore planté dans l'arbre, le Kumo-nin rampa jusqu'au rouleau, il eut un sourire aux lèvres, mais il se retrouva horrifié quand il vit que le parchemin était vierge, il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus, il cracha une dernière fois du sang et mourut, face contre terre.

« **C'était tellement sadique, je n'aurais pas cru que tu lui donnerais autant d'espoir, gamin.** » Ricana Kyuubi, tandis que son Jinchuuriki sautait de branche en branche, avec Toru le suivant encore, tandis qu'Araña était de nouveau dans son parchemin.

Quelques heures plus tard

Trois gennins de Konoha, essoufflés, dans une prairie, tenaient fermement leurs kunais, un kunai à chaque main. Autour d'eux se trouvaient six cadavres, deux équipes appartenant à deux différents villages, ils étaient tous tombés les uns sur les autres par hasard. Même s'ils avaient l'air assez jeunes, dû à leur relative petite taille, les gennins de Konoha étaient confiant, leurs ennemis avaient l'air bien plus âgés, et s'ils n'étaient pas encore devenus chuunins à cet âge, c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas être très puissants. Mais le problème était que la jeune équipe, composée de deux garçons, l'un aux cheveux bruns et l'autre noir, et d'une fille aux cheveux violets, se trouvait face à un tout nouvel arrivant, un autre gennin de Konoha à en juger par son bandeau, il était accompagné de trois marionnettes, une ressemblant à un homme et les deux autres, ressemblants à des sortes de serpents.

Il était sorti de nulle part et avait tué les deux équipes ennemies, au début, ils pensaient qu'il allait les aider, comme ils étaient tous de Konoha, mais bien au contraire, il les a attaqués eux aussi.

« Quel bonheur, de tomber sur une équipe de Konoha. » Dit Naruto en souriant, il haïssait beaucoup Konoha, même si c'était son propre village, il s'était dépêché de tuer les deux autres équipes pour pouvoir profiter de ces trois-là.

« Nana, reste en arrière pour nous soigner en cas de besoin, moi et Tensei allons le combattre de front ! » Le gennin aux cheveux bruns expliqua, tandis que nana se plaça derrière eux.

« Très bien, faites attention à vous, Yuuga, Tensei ! » S'exclama Nana

Tensei sauta pas loin de Naruto puis effectua des signes, Naruto les reconnus tout de suite et envoya Gouka, Tensei et la marionnette crachèrent du feu au même moment, bloquant chacun l'attaque de l'autre.

Yuuga, quant à lui, stoppa la lame de Toru en utilisant un katana qu'il avait sortit plus tôt, il grinça des dents, cette marionnette avait curieusement beaucoup de force, il ne savait pas comment ça marchait, si c'était naturel ou si la force d'une marionnette dépendait de celle de son maître. Il essaya de repousser Toru, mais il avait oublié que celui-ci avait deux mains, la marionnette sortit une scie circulaire, de sa main gauche, il la mit rapidement en marche et attaqua la jambe droite de Yuuga, ce dernier hurla de douleur, l'adrénaline lui donna assez de force pour repousser Toru, ceci fait, il se recula le plus près possible de Nana, tandis que sa jambe était ouverte, et que le sang coulait à flot.

« Yuuga ! » Crièrent ses deux compagnons.

Nana courut vers Yuuga pour commencer les soins, tandis que Tensei, qui avait malheureusement détourné le regard, ne vit que trop tard Gouka sortir des flammes, paniqué il utilisa son bras gauche pour se protéger, Gouka ouvrit la gueule et referma sa mâchoire sur le coude du jeune gennin, engouffrant la moitié de son bras.

« I… Il me faut de l'aide ! » Il hurla en frappant la tête de la marionnette, avec son autre bras, il ne pouvait pas penser à une autre tactique, la panique l'envahissait et son sang se glaçait quand il sentit les crocs en métal s'enfonçant dans son bras, dont la moitié était piégée dans l'inconnue.

« Je ne peux pas ! J'aide déjà Yuuga ! » Cria Nana, paniquée, elle utilisait un jutsu de soin sur la jambe de son partenaire, mais elle se retenait de vomir son déjeuner, cette scie avait atteint l'os et en avait même coupé un bout.

« J… Je… souffre… fait qu… quelque chose. » Implora Yuuga tandis que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, Nana se mordit la lèvre.

Tensei vit ses deux camarades et commença à se calmer, il fallait arrêter ce marionnettiste et appeler de l'aide, avoir des soins, le seul qui peut le faire, c'est lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, la marionnette lui croquant le bras n'était pas loin de le lui arracher, il savait quoi faire, il commença à tirer de toute ses forces, et après quelques secondes, où il sentait ses os craquer, ses muscles et ligaments se déchirer, il arracha son bras, laissant à Gouka ce qu'il avait déjà dans la gueule, il hurla de douleur et couru vers Naruto, qui fut assez surpris par cette action.

« Le _taijutsu est le point faible des marionnettistes, si j'arrive à arriver jusqu'à lui, en évitant la marionnette restée en arrière, je peux le vaincre !_ » Il pensa

Naruto ne bougea pas de sa place et se contenta d'agiter ses doigts, commandant une marionnette, mais Tensei n'y fit pas attention, le sourire aux lèvres, il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de Naruto, il prépara son poing. Cependant, sortit de nulle part, Toru se plaça devant son maître. Tensei ne put réagir que la lame de Toru lui traversa la mâchoire pour lui ressortir par la bouche, Tensei cracha du sang et grogna, sentant quelques spasmes de douleur, enfin, il arrêta de bouger, et Toru retira sa lame, le laissant tomber au sol.

« Tensei ! » Hurla Nana en le voyant tomber.

« Tu devrais arrêter d'essayer de soigner la jambe de ton ami, cette scie est empoisonnée, il va mourir, sauf si bien sûr, tu empêches le poison de se propager à travers l'os. » Dit Naruto, Nana le regarda, horrifiée, puis baissa le regard sur Yuuga.

« Non… » Dit-il, implorant, mais celle-ci pris le katana de Tensei est l'enfonça dans son os, il hurla de douleur, mais elle continua, jusqu'à avoir complètement détaché la jambe de son corps, elle ignora ses pleurs et le pris sur son dos, se doutant qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher, et courut en direction de la forêt.

« **Tu vas les laisser partir ?** » demanda Kyuubi, surpris, quand il vit les deux gennins aller dans la forêt, sans que Naruto n'essaye de les stopper.

« Ils ne vont pas aller bien loin, j'ai posé quelques pièges autour de cette prairie, avant de les attaquer. » Dit Naruto.

Kyuubi s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais c'est là qu'une explosion retentit, Naruto admira la grande déflagration qu'il y eu, ainsi que les flammes qui engouffrèrent quelques arbres. S'il avait bien placé les explosifs, il ne devrait pas y avoir de feu de forêt normalement.

« **Il va faire nuit, il faudrait peut-être retrouver les deux autres.** »

« Oui, je me suis permis de rester loin d'eux aussi longtemps parce que je pensais, et je le pense toujours, qu'ils n'en n'auraient rien à faire de moi, ils ont sûrement dû changer d'emplacement, sans même m'attendre, de toute façon, ils vont me remercier quand ils verront les parchemins que j'ai récupéré. Avec ton flair, nous devrions pouvoir les retrouver facilement. » Dit Naruto en s'apprêtant à partir.

« **Attends, je sens quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.** »


	12. Examen Chunnin (Partie 2)

Naruto sautait de branche en branche. Il était encore dans la forêt de la mort, mais il ne se dirigeait pas vers le reste de son équipe. Il avait les rouleaux nécessaires et avaient tués assez de gens pour se satisfaire. Cependant, Kyuubi avait senti quelque chose pas loin de sa position. Il n'avait pas encore dit ce que c'était, seulement que ça pourrait intéresser Naruto. Celui-ci avait décidé de vérifier ce que son ami à poil avait flairer, il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance bien sûre. Mais il savait que Kyuubi n'allait pas lui faire perdre son temps.

Après quelques minutes seulement, il vit un ours énorme, plus gros qu'une maison, pourchasser une fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui, contrairement à d'autres gennins participant à l'examen. Il déplaça ses doigts et Toru tira une rafale d'aiguilles empoisonnées qui s'enfoncèrent dans l'œil droit de l'ours. Celui-ci cria de douleur et se frappa la tête contre plusieurs arbres. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser de la douleur grandissante, donc il fuit, le poison le tuera de toute façon.

Naruto tourna son regard vers la jeune fille, celle-ci le fixa pendant quelques secondes, mais quand elle vit que Toru se dirigeait vers elle, elle courut. Cependant, elle trébucha, en se retournant pour voir son ennemie, elle se reçut un coup de poing sur la joue de la part de la marionnette, l'impact fit voler ses lunettes, tandis qu'un peu de sang coula depuis ses lèvres. Toru l'épingla au sol tandis que Naruto s'approchait kunai à la main. Malgré la perte de ses lunettes, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges pouvait apercevoir l'arme.

« N… Non ! Attends ! » Elle cria tandis que Naruto leva la main.

« **Naruto, attends !** » Cria Kyuubi. Naruto s'arrêta quelques centimètres avant de toucher l'œil de sa victime.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il demanda à voix haute. La fille se contenta de le fixer, semblant avoir compris qu'il ne répondait pas à elle, mais à quelqu'un d'autre.

« **C'est de ça dont je te parlais.** »

« Une fille ? »

« **Elle est spéciale. C'est une Uzumaki.** » Dit Kyuubi tandis que les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

« Une Uzumaki ?! Je ne comprends pas ! Je suis censé être un orphelin ! »

« **Tu as perdu tes parents, oui. Mais tu as… enfin avais un clan. Le clan Uzumaki, ils étaient connus pour leur longévité, leur talent en fuinjutsu et aussi leurs cheveux rouges. Ils étaient assez dangereux car ils étaient en plus liés aux Senjus.** » Expliqua Kyuubi.

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne ici ? Tu l'avais senties ? D'ailleurs je n'ai pas les cheveux rouges moi. » Fit remarquer Naruto.

« **Je pensais qu'elle pourrait t'être utile. Tu n'as pas les cheveux rouges parce que seule ta mère était une Uzumaki. Il y a donc peu de chance que tu es des attributs et des capacités du clan Uzumaki** » Répondit Kyuubi. Naruto serra les poings et les dents.

« Et l'autre stupide vieillard ne m'a rien dit !? » Cria Naruto en colère. Il retourna son regard vers la Uzumaki. « C'est quoi ton prénom ? »

« K… Karin. »

Naruto hocha la tête et pris une seringue de sa poche. Karin essaya de se débattre mais ne pouvait rien faire à cause de Toru. Naruto la planta dans le cou, puis Karin ferma les yeux. Le marionnettiste partit récupérer les lunettes puis sortit un rouleau dans lequel il scella Karin.

« Je vais la garder pour plus tard. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi elle pourrait m'aider mais je n'ai pas le temps de chercher maintenant. Il faut que je retrouve mon équipe. Kyuubi, tu peux les sentir ? » Naruto demanda.

« **Ouais, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un se trouve avec eux. Et ça m'a tout l'air d'un ennemi. Fonce tout droit !** » Dit Kyuubi. Naruto hocha la tête et sauta de branches en branches dans la direction indiqué. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas ses coéquipiers qu'il devait les laisser mourir.

Il lui a fallu une dizaine de minutes pour arriver là où se trouvait son équipe. Quand il arriva, la première chose qu'il vu était Sasuke se faisant mordre le cou par un homme au cou allongé. Sakura ne se trouvait pas loin de là, elle était à genou et paralysée par la peur.

L'homme rétracta son cou.

« Sasuke-kun viendra me voir quand il voudra plus de pouvoir. » Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Soudain, un pieu lui sortit par la gorge. Il cracha du sang puis tourna lentement la tête. Un peu au-dessus se trouvait Naruto. Il avait sorti, en plus de Toru, Araña et Gouka. Il était sur une grosse branche d'arbre, donc Araña se tenait à côté de lui tandis que les deux autres flottaient.

« Naruto ! » Cria Sakura, soulagée d'avoir du renfort. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke se tenait le cou en grognant.

Orochimaru sourit avant d'être réduit en un tas de boue. Naruto plissa les yeux. Soudain, depuis le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait, sortit l'homme serpent. Grâce à ses réflexes, le marionnettiste sauta de la branche pour s'éloigner du Sannin, tandis qu'il sauta Gouka ouvrit la gueule et cracha un énorme jet de flammes bleues. Du point de vue de Naruto, elles avaient brûlé Orochimaru en même temps que les deux trois arbres autour. Il savait qu'il risquait de déclencher un feu de forêt, mais il s'en préoccupait peu. Naruto atterrit prêt de Sakura.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Cet homme nous as attaqué, moi et Sasuke-kun, on ne faisait pas le poids il était trop fort. I… Il a mordu Sasuke-kun… je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait exactement ! » Expliqua Sakura en panique. Naruto regarda Sasuke qui était maintenant inconscient.

« Cet homme… d'après son visage et la façon dont il s'étire, je dirais que c'est Orochimaru, l'un des trois Sannin. » Dit Naruto

« Tu es perspicace. » Dit une voix.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se retourna pour voir un serpent géant fonçant vers lui et son équipe, sur sa tête se trouvait le Sannin, ils brisaient tout sur leur passage. Araña se positionna en face de Naruto, arrêtant l'avancée du serpent, et une seconde après ça, la tête du serpent fut gelée. Orochimaru haussa un sourcil.

« Une marionnette humaine ? » Il murmura. « Es-tu un disciple de Sasori, Naruto-kun ? »

Orochimaru ne reçut aucune réponse. Toru le rejoint sur la tête du serpent et essaya de trancher le Sannin à l'aide de son sabre et de sa scie circulaire. Orochimaru évitait facilement les coups et se contentait de sourire avec arrogance. Soudain, Toru rétracta sa lame et lança un jet de flammes depuis sa paume droite. Orochimaru sauta en arrière, juste à temps. Cependant il avait quand-même reçu quelques brûlures. Il tourna la tête et vit une autre marionnette, Doku. Le dragon cracha un gros nuage de poison, mais Orochimaru se contenta de rire. Son système immunitaire avait déjà une protection contre beaucoup de poisons, cela ne lui fera rien.

Toru s'éloigna, Doku aussi. Orochimaru ne bougea pas, son champ de vision était restreint à cause du poison. Il fit un pas en avant et sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il se trouvait sur la tête de son serpent, alors pourquoi il semblait marcher sur du papier ?

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le nuage de poison de Doku était inflammable, mais qu'en plus, il se tenait sur des parchemins explosifs qui ont été placés pendant qu'il était distrait par Toru.

Gouka cracha un autre jet de flammes bleues. L'explosion retentit, elle était grosse et les flammes avaient engloutis plusieurs arbres.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sakura avec Sasuke sur le dos, sautaient de branches en branches pour s'éloigner le plus possible du Sannin. Naruto avait rangé ses marionnettes pour conserver un peu de chakra mais aussi pour ne pas se faire repérer.

« J'ai utilisé pas mal de chakra depuis le début, je ne pense pouvoir combattre un Sannin. Mon attaque a dû au moins le ralentir. Avec un peu de chance, il ne nous trouvera pas. »

« Merci, Naruto. Tu es venue juste à temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à Sasuke, mais j'ai bien cru qu'on allait mourir. » Dit Sakura en regardant du coin de l'œil Sasuke se trouvant sur son dos.

« Il va falloir qu'on se pose quelque part, il nous reste encore quelques jours, il faut qu'on récupère un peu, puis on va aller à la tour. »

« Mais… nous n'avons pas encore pris de parchemins, et Sasuke-kun avait donné le nôtre au ninja de tout à l'heure, il a été détruit. » Expliqua Sakura. Naruto ne répondit pas et regarda en bas, il y avait une petite clairière. Naruto descendit, avec Sakura le suivant derrière.

« On va se poser là. » Naruto regarda aux alentours et vit une grosse souche d'arbre où se trouvait une ouverture. « Nous allons rester dans cette souche. Pose d'abord Sasuke et aide-moi à poser des pièges. » Il ordonna. Sakura hocha la tête puis s'exécuta. « Quant au parchemin, pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Je suis tombé sur des équipes ennemies, j'ai pris leurs parchemins, j'en ai plusieurs donc ça devrait aller. » Dit-il

Après quelques minutes, Naruto et Sakura avaient placés plusieurs pièges autour de la clairière. Naruto faisait le guet pendant que Sakura s'occupait de Sasuke. Naruto avait prévu qu'ils se reposent une journée entière puis qu'ils partent en direction de la tour. Elle devrait être facile à trouver avec l'aide de Kyuubi.

« _Il faudra aussi trouver de la nourriture. Surtout pour notre prisonnière, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je pourrais la sortir de ce parchemin, et il faut bien qu'elle mange et boive si je veux qu'elle survive._ » Pensa Naruto.

« **Dans ce cas, il faut vite terminer cette épreuve. Ils ont dit qu'il faut être à la tour avant cinq jours ? Dans ce cas, ils attendront cinq jours et d'ici là ils laisseront sûrement les arrivants se reposer.** » Expliqua Kyuubi tandis que Naruto hocha la tête.

« _D'ailleurs… Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour que tu me parle plus en détail de qui étaient mes parents. »_

« **Très bien. Ils…** » Cependant, Kyuubi fut interrompu quand un kunai passa à côté du visage de Naruto, atterrissant juste en face d'un écureuil, le faisant fuir au passage. Il se tourna vers Sakura.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Cet animal allait déclencher un des pièges ! » Elle s'exclama.

« Je… Je pensais juste à notre démarche à suivre pour plus tard. J'étais absorbé dans mes pensées, désolé. » Il répondit.

Sakura secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas continuer à lui crier dessus, pas maintenant alors qu'ils étaient en plein dans une forêt remplie d'ennemis.

Kyuubi grogna car il s'était fait interrompre, puis décida de reprendre. Cependant, un autre kunai atterrit, juste là où se trouvait le piège, le déclenchant au passage. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et sauta en arrière, juste à temps pour éviter l'explosion qui retentit une seconde plus tard.

Naruto sorti un parchemin et l'ouvrit, descellant Toru. En utilisant sa marionnette, il réussit à dévier plusieurs shurikens.

Trois ninjas du Son vinrent se poser devant Naruto et Sakura qui était sorti de la souche d'arbre.

« N… Naruto ! » Cria Sakura en essayant de comprendre la situation.

« Il semblerait que nous sommes attaqués. Ils savaient où était le piège, donc c'était soit un coup de chance, soit ils t'ont vu jeter ce kunai, soit ils t'ont carrément entendu parler du piège. Ça doit faire pas mal de temps qu'ils nous surveillent. » Expliqua Naruto

« Kin, Zaku, occupez-vous du blondinet. Moi je me charge de l'Uchiha, c'est notre seul but donc si vous ne pouvez pas le vaincre, essayez au moins de l'occupez assez longtemps pour que j'accomplisse la mission. » Dit Dosu à ses deux camarades.

Naruto plissa les yeux et déplaça ses doigts. Toru fonça vers Dosu, avec la lame sortie. Cependant Kin s'interposa et bloqua le sabre avec un kunai. Dosu sourit avant de sauter par-dessus la marionnette et de courir vers la souche d'arbre.

Sakura sortit un kunai, prête à le stopper. Dosu se contenta de lever le bras droit. Il utilisa une grosse onde sonore qui jeta Sakura quelques mètres plus loin, la faisant rouler au sol.

Toru fit sortir une scie circulaire de sa main gauche et était à deux doigts de trancher la tête de la kunoichi ennemi, cependant Kin baissa la tête juste à temps. Seule le bout de ses cheveux fut tranché. Toru ouvrit la bouche et tira des aiguilles empoisonnées, mais là encore, Kin fut sauvé par Zaku qui s'interposa en lançant deux ondes sonores depuis ses bras. Elles furent assez forte pour repousser les aiguilles.

Naruto grogna et prit un deuxième rouleau. Il entendit en même temps Sakura hurler. Ça allait être délicat. Il lui restait peu de chakra donc contrôler deux marionnettes pourrait s'avérer difficile. Peut-être que s'il utilise le chakra du renard… Il secoua la tête, hors de question qu'il l'utilise durant les examens. S'il l'utilise alors que personne ne l'a entraîné auparavant pour le lui apprendre, ça paraîtrait suspect. Il pourra faire sans de tout façon.

Il ouvrit le deuxième rouleau et descella Araña. Il ne la fit pas bouger tandis que Toru fonça vers Kin et Zaku. La marionnette tourna sur elle-même en ayant le sabre et la scie circulaire sur les côtés. Elle tournait assez vite pour que les deux ninjas du son ne voit que quelque chose de flou, avec les bouts tranchants.

En effet, tout herbe se trouvant sous Toru était tranché et plusieurs morceaux. Zaku utilisa ses deux ondes sonores pour essayer de ralentir la marionnette, il ne pouvait pas atteindre Naruto car celui-ci était trop loin.

Kin quant à elle pensait à laisse Zaku se battre contre cette marionnette tandis qu'elle essayerait d'attaquer le marionnettiste. Seul problème, il y avait une deuxième marionnette, celle-ci était plus grosse que Toru.

Elle sauta hors du chemin, évitant Toru. Zaku quant à lui ne fut pas assez rapide, il sauta au-dessus de cette « toupie » géante mais il avait reçu une petite coupure à la cheville, quand il atterrit, il s'accroupi directement et grogna de douleur.

« Merde ! Je me suis fait toucher ! Si ce gars est un bon marionnettiste, il a sûrement empoisonné sa lame. » Dit-il en grinçant des dents.

Il tenta d'ignorer sa douleur puis se leva pour stopper un autre coup de la marionnette, celle-ci avait arrêtée de tourner. Ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était plus facile, en effet, il devait bloquer la lame et la scie circulaire avec deux de ses kunais. La collision de ces armes provoquait des étincelles.

Kin décida de foncer vers Naruto, avec un kunai à la main. Ce qui la surprit fut Araña qui lui tourna le dos. Soudain, depuis son arrière train, elle tira une espèce de fil de fer de la taille d'une corde. Kin ne réagit pas assez rapidement et la corde s'entoura autour de son bras droit, le serrant dans le même processus. Cette action lui fit lâcher son kunai. En effet, la corde était elle aussi tranchante, elle lui avait ouvert la peau là où elle était touchée.

Kin cria de douleur puis remarqua qu'un liquide violet coulait depuis la corde.

« L'enfoiré ! » Elle hurla avant de se faire jeter par la marionnette. Son corps entra en collision avec quelques branches, avant de tomber au sol, à plein ventre.

Zaku ignora l'état de sa coéquipière. Il avait un plan mais il devait agir rapidement et efficacement. Il relâcha ses kunais et se baissa tout juste à temps pour éviter les deux armes de la marionnette. Il plaça sa paume droite en dessous de la tête de Toru et utilisa une onde sonore pour la faire décoller. Naruto ne flancha pas, il avait prévu ce genre de cas. Donc tandis que la tête fonçait pour se mettre en place, Zaku passa sous Toru et plaça ses deux paumes sur son dos. Juste au moment où la tête atterrit, Zaku tira, propulsant la marionnette loin de sa position.

Naruto grinça des dents en voyant sa marionnette rouler au sol.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura tentait tant bien que mal de frapper Dosu. Mais ce dernier n'avait aucun mal à bloquer ses coups.

« Tu es vraiment une kunoichi ? Tes attaques sont vraiment prévisibles ! Essaye au moins d'utiliser du ninjutsu ! » Dit Dosu en ricanant.

« La ferme ! » Elle rétorqua en lançant soin poing en avant.

Cependant, Dosu le bloqua avec sa main gauche puis frappa Sakura en plein visage avec son poing droit, il activa en même temps une de ses techniques sonores qui propulsa Sakura contre la paroi de la souche d'arbre. Elle tomba au sol et se tordit de douleur avant de vomir à cause des sons provoqués par Dosu.

« Fini de jouer. Je vais m'occuper de Sasuke Uchiha maintenant. » Dit-il en s'approchant de l'Uchiha.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher. Dosu sentit des picotements au dos et à l'estomac, il baissa lentement le regard et vit… qu'un pieu lui sortait du ventre. Le sang fut bloqué par les bandages couvrant sa bouche. Soudain, le pieu s'ouvrit montrant que c'était en fait un grapin. Dosu regarda derrière lui et vit que le grapin était relié par un gros fil de fer sortant de la bouche d'Araña. Dosu se fit soudain tirer vers l'arrière.

Pendant ce temps, Zaku avait sauté en l'air pour délivrer un coup sur le marionnettiste. Mais il n'aurait pas dû ignorer la deuxième marionnette, en effet, au même moment celle-ci tira Dosu vers elle puis le balança pour frapper Zaku avec.

« P… Fait chier ! » Zaku cria tandis qu'il tomba au sol.

La même chose arriva à son coéquipier, mais celui-ci se fit tirer vers Naruto. Le grapin se rétracta dans le pieu, qui lui-même revint dans la bouche d'Araña.

« E… enf… enfoiré… » Il bégaya. A cause de la blessure mais aussi à cause du sang couvrant ses bandages.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû m'attaquer. » Répondit simplement Naruto.

Araña attrapa les jambes de Dosu puis les gela. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

« C… Comment !? C'est… une marionnette ! » Il réussit à crier avant de se faire jeter contre un arbre.

Si fort que ça colonne se brisa, il tomba au sol, immobile.

« D'abord Kin et maintenant Dosu ! On n'aurait pas dû le sous-estimer ! » Cria Zaku avant de diriger ses deux paumes vers Naruto.

Il allait tenter de mettre tout ce qui lui restait de chakra dans cette dernière technique. Cependant Araña tira deux pieux au même moment, ceux-ci n'étaient pas reliés à la marionnette cette fois-ci.

Les pieux s'enfoncèrent dans les trous des paumes de Zaku. Inutile de dire que les projectiles étant bien plus gros que ces deux petits trous, ont fait énormément de dégâts. L'attaque préparée par Zaku combinée aux parchemins explosifs collés aux pieux… lui explosa les bras. Naruto couvrit ses yeux tandis que l'explosion avait recouvert une bonne partie de la zone où se trouvait le ninja d'Oto. Il ne savait pas toute l'étendue des dégâts mais il savait pour sûr que les bras de son ennemi étaient complètement déchiquetés.

Naruto tourna le regard vers Kin se tordant de douleur en se tenant le bras droit. Il se dirigea vers elle tandis que Toru se posa au-dessus d'elle, la plaça ventre contre terre et lui souleva la tête par les cheveux. Naruto s'accroupi devant elle.

« C… Connard ! » Elle grogna.

« J'ai entendu que vous en vouliez spécialement à Sasuke. C'était quoi votre but au juste ? Une mission ? Par qui ? » Naruto demanda.

« Va crevez ! je… parlerais pas ! »

« Même en mettant ta vie en jeux ? »

« Que je te le dise ou pas. Mon maître me tuera de toute façon. »

« Donc tu as un maître. » Dit Naruto. Kin écarquilla les yeux en remarquant son erreur. « Je vais la faire courte, dis-moi qui t'envoies et je n'userais peut-être pas de torture. On aura pas mal de temps puisqu'il faut à peu près 24 heures pour que le poison te tues. » Dit Naruto tandis qu'il déplaça un doigt.

Toru plaça sa main droite devant Kin et une petite aiguille métallique, d'où un liquide violet coulait, lui sortit de l'index. Il l'approcha du visage de la kunoichi, l'aiguille se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son œil droit. Elle ferma les yeux, tout ça pour que Toru en force l'ouverture avec le reste de ses doigts.

« Il y aura encore pire que ce que je vais faire alors parle. »

« D… D'accord ! » Dit-elle finalement. Toru rangea l'aiguille et sortit maintenant une lame depuis sa main droite. Il l'a plaça sous la gorge de l'ennemi.

« Ne dis rien ! » Hurla une voix.

Kin et Naruto tournèrent le regard pour voir Zaku allongé au sol, dans un petit cratère. Celui-ci avait effectivement les deux bras déchiquetés, mais avait aussi des brûlures un peu partout sur le corps. Il y avait aussi du sang partout.

« Zaku… » Murmura Kin.

« Ait au moins un peu d'honneur et ne dis rien à cette enflure ! » Il hurla.

Naruto grogna et se contenta de bouger ses doigts. Kin écarquilla les yeux quand Araña posa une main sur la tête de Zaku, la gelant en même pas deux secondes, puis la brisa en morceaux. Celui-ci n'avait rien vu venir. Cela avait suffi à Kin pour la faire parler.

« C'est Orochimaru ! Il nous a donné l'ordre de tuer Sasuke Uchiha ! je sais pas pourquoi ! C'est tout ce que je sais ! » Elle hurla.

Naruto lui tourna le dos tandis que Toru l'égorgea en un rapide mouvement. Il lâcha enfin sa tête taper le sol.

« Orochimaru… » Murmura Naruto, pensif. C'était étrange, pourquoi aurait-il envoyé ces incapables au lieu de venir lui-même ? Il est lui aussi dans cette forêt après tout.

« Naruto ! » Cria Sakura en courant vers lui. Elle regarda les alentours et vit les trois cadavres. Ils étaient dans un terrible état.

« Je me suis occupé de ces trois-là. » Dit-il en devinant ce qu'elle pensait.

« Sasuke-kun s'est réveillé. »

Naruto hocha la tête et suivit Sakura. Après un petit débriefing sur la situation, l'équipe sept avait décidé de tout de suite aller à la tour. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient s'ils restaient là, en effet, Orochimaru aurait très bien pu avoir envoyé une autre équipe à leur poursuite ou pire, venir lui-même. Et Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le vaincre.

Personne dans l'équipe n'avait commenté sur la violente façon dont les gennins d'Oto ont été tués. Pour Sasuke, c'était seulement parce qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il était plus furieux par rapport au fait que c'était Naruto qui les avait sauvés. Sans oublier que la marque qu'il avait au cou lui faisait atrocement mal. Naruto quant à lui ne regrettait absolument rien de tout ça et n'y pensait plus vraiment, il avait mis en pause sa conversation avec Kyuubi, il était peut-être préférable d'attendre d'être en sécurité.

L'équipe sept avait opté pour aller à la tour en marchant et non pas en sautant sur les arbres, ils étaient tous fatigués et avaient utilisés beaucoup de leur chakra. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer à ne pas tomber sur d'autres équipes, bien qu'il y eût peu de chance. Il est vrai qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tour, là où toutes les autres équipes allaient, mais il y avait de très minces possibilités qu'une autre équipe passe ici en même temps et par le même chemin. Sans oublier que beaucoup ont sûrement déjà été éliminés.

Cependant, ils vinrent à la rencontre de quelqu'un. Et cette personne ne leur était pas étrangère, en effet, c'était Kabuto Yakushi. Le ninja qu'ils avaient rencontrés avant la première épreuve. Il était sans son équipe bizarrement.

« Tiens, c'est vous. J'ai eu assez peur durant un moment. » Dit-il en sortant de l'ombre, en effet, la nuit était tombée et il était donc difficile de voir clairement. Naruto et Sasuke l'avait déjà sentie arriver et n'était donc pas surpris, contrairement à Sakura qui sursauta.

« Tu es Kabuto, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Sasuke. Kabuto regarda le jeune homme et vit la marque maudite, il sourit.

« En effet »

« Où est ton équipe ? » Demanda Sakura

« Nous avons été séparés. Nous avons prévu de nous retrouver à la tour. Ils sont peut-être déjà là-bas d'ailleurs. Je présume que vous y allez aussi ? Ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous accompagne ? N'ayez crainte j'ai déjà les rouleaux qu'il faut. »

Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent l'un l'autre, mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse répondre, Naruto s'avança.

« C'est d'accord. Tu peux venir avec nous, mais pas de coup fourré. » Dit Naruto. Kabuto répondit par un hochement de la tête. Les deux coéquipiers de Naruto décidèrent de ne pas en faire tout une histoire, surtout parce que ce ne serait pas le moment de se battre entre eux mais aussi car ils voyaient mal en quoi Kabuto pourrait être dangereux.

C'est avec lui qu'ils reprirent la route vers la tour. Il gardait le silence la plupart du temps, il ne connaissait pas personnellement l'équipe donc n'avait pas vraiment de sujet de conversation. Quant à l'équipe de gennin… Ils n'étaient pas amicaux entre eux, à par pour Sakura envers Sasuke, mais sinon ils ne discutaient pas, il était déjà assez clair qu'ils ne se supporteront pas et qu'ils ne s'entendrons pas bien. Ça ne déplaisait pas à Naruto, ce dernier avait prévu de tuer Sasuke un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, ce maudit Uchiha avait plusieurs fois mis en péril ses marionnettes, ce qui était impardonnable. Il ne savait juste pas quand le tuer, mais il finira bien par trouver une occasion un jour.

Soudain, un craquement. Le son était tout petit mais distinctif, c'était le craquement d'une brindille. Naruto et Kabuto plissèrent les yeux. Ça pouvait très bien être des animaux sauvages… mais ils étaient dans une forêt remplis d'autres ninjas, prêts à leur sauter à la gorge. Kabuto ne fit rien et continua d'avancer, mais il avait quand même décidé d'approcher sa main de sa sacoche à kunai. Naruto le vit faire et compris qu'ils l'avaient tout deux entendus. Cependant il décida d'être plus directe, donc il s'arrêta.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent aussi pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, l'action ne pu s'exécuter, en effet, Naruto avait desceller Toru et s'était retourné juste à temps pour bloquer un kunai avec l'aide de sa marionnette.

Ceux qui l'accompagnaient sortirent eux aussi des armes quand ils virent l'attaque.

Soudain, une dizaine de kunai tomba du ciel. Ils étaient sortis de nulle part et étaient donc difficile à éviter mais Toru tournoya sur lui-même en sortant sa lame, puis les repoussa tous.

« Vu le nombre de kunais envoyés, ils doivent être plusieurs. Faites attention. » Les prévint Kabuto.

L'équipe sept hocha la tête quand tout à coup, trois ombres atterrissent au sol, encerclant les quatre gennins de Konoha. C'était des ninjas de Suna.

« Vous avez parez notre attaque, bravo. Pour vous récompensez on ne vous tuera pas si vous nous donnez vos rouleaux. » Dit l'un d'eux, il semblait être le chef de l'équipe.

« Nous sommes trois, on devrait pouvoir s'occuper d'eux. » Dit Sasuke

« Tu as oublié de compter une personne Sasuke-kun. » Fit remarquer Sakura.

« Non c'est juste que toi tu comptes pour zéro. » Il rétorqua. Sakura grimaça et baissa les yeux.

Naruto bougea ses doigts et ainsi Toru fonça vers le ninja en face de lui. Cependant, la marionnette s'arrêta en plein vol. Naruto haussa un sourcil et tenta de déplacer Toru, mais la marionnette ne faisait que de trembler, comme si quelque chose la retenait.

Tandis qu'il essayait de desceller ce mystère, il sentit une douleur à la joue droite, il se la toucha et vit qu'il saignait. On venait de lui faire une coupure sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Le leader ennemi sourit avec arrogance.

Sasuke sauta vers sa cible à lui, kunai à la main. Son ennemi ne bougeait pas donc il pensait qu'il serait facile à tuer. Cependant, un des kunais qui reposaient au sol fonça sur lui. Sasuke avait réagi à temps et put parer le kunai. Il réattéri au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le kunai s'est mit à voler vers moi ! » S'exclama Sasuke. Personne ne put lui répondre tandis que d'autres kunais se mirent à voler vers lui, son seul choix était de les parer.

Kabuto regarda Naruto et Sasuke. Il ne comprenait pas totalement la situation, mais avait une intuition sur ce qui se passait.

« Alors ? Tu attaques ? » Provoqua le ninja ennemi.

Kabuto s'avança d'un pas et tout de suite il sentit quelque chose entourer son bras gauche, dès qu'il le bougea, il reçu plusieurs coupures. Etrangement, il n'était pas paniqué par la vue d'autant de sang, il avait compris ce qui se passait.

Sasuke activa son sharingan et écarquilla les yeux.

« Ils utilisent des fils tranchants. Ils sont très fins donc difficile à voir, surtout dans la nuit ! » Il cria en repoussant un autre kunai.

Naruto comprit enfin. Toru était piégé dans ses fils.

« C'est ça. Mais il est trop tard, dès le moment où vous êtes venus ici, vous êtes tombés dans le piège de la toile ! » S'exclama le chef et bougeant ses doigts.

Toru trembla encore plus, les fils se resserraient, les vêtements de la marionnette commençaient à se déchirer eux aussi ! Si ça continuait ainsi, Toru allait finir en morceaux ! Naruto grogna, il était déjà fatigué, il ne pourra pas utiliser une deuxième marionnette en même temps !

Du côté de Kabuto, celui-ci s'était aussi fait attraper la jambe droite et elle saignait aussi ! Sakura, voyant ceci, décida d'aller l'aider, mais quand elle courut vers lui, d'autres fils l'attrapèrent par les jambes, les bras et au cou.

« On dirait qu'elle est tombée sur l'un des pièges de la toile ! » S'exclama celui qui tenait Kabuto. Sakura tenta de bouger, mais les fils se resserrèrent et elle commença à saigner. « Je te déconseilles. Plus tu te débattras, plus les fils se resserreront ! »

Sasuke évita les kunais fonçant sur lui et tandis qu'il pensait à une stratégie, il remarqua que certains des kunais restaient plantés au sol et ne bougeaient plus, il se concentra avec son sharingan et commença à esquiver et à repousser les kunais pour qu'ils tombent d'une façon précise.

« _Nous n'avons plus le choix. Kyubi !_ » Pensa Naruto. Le grand renard hocha la tête.

Soudain, les fils de chakra devinrent rouges. Juste au moment où le chef ennemi pensait avoir gagné. Toru se libéra de ses liens en les brisants, il fonça à une vitesse surhumaine vers le ninja, maintenant abasourdi et confus. Toru lui trancha l'estomac à l'aide de sa lame.

« C… Comment a-t-il vaincu Daisuke ? » L'un d'eux s'exclama. Kabuto sourit.

« Scalpel de chakra. » Dit-il simplement tandis qu'une lame de chakra provint de sa main droite. Il coupa les fils avec facilité et trancha d'un mouvement rapide la gorge de son ennemi, le décapitant. Il replaça ses lunettes et stoppa sa technique.

Du côté de Sasuke, ce dernier atterrit au sol et arrêta de bouger, il était essoufflé.

« C'est terminé, tu es tombé dans mon piège ! » S'exclama le gennin de Suna, ne remarquant pas que ses deux camarades sont morts. Il abattit ses deux bras vers le bas. Cependant, les fils n'attrapèrent pas Sasuke, non. Ils entourèrent le gennin de Suna et le poussèrent contre un arbre, l'attachant de façon tenace. « Q… Quoi !? Comment !? » Il cria.

« Grâce à mon sharingan. J'ai vu que tu plaçais les kunais à des endroits précis, tu cherchais aussi à me faire atterrir à un endroit précis et comme les kunais sont reliés par les fils, j'ai vite compris ce que tu mettais en place. Grâce au pouvoir de mes yeux, j'ai pu de duper et tu t'es juste piégé toi-même. » Expliqua Sasuke avant de faire plusieurs mudras. « **Katon : goukakyuu no jutsu !** » Il cri avant de cracher une boule de feu.

Le gennin ennemi hurla de douleur quand il finit par brûlé, ne pouvant échapper à cause de ses propres fils.

« Nous sommes débarrassé d'eux. » Dit Kabuto.

« Un peu d'aide ? » Demanda Sakura. Sasuke qui passait à côté d'elle se contenta de couper seulement un fil, la libérant complètement. Elle tomba à genoux au sol, soulagée.

« Vas-tu t'en sortir ? Il t'a fait de grosses blessures. » Fit remarquer Naruto à Kabuto.

« Ça ira, je suis un ninja médecin. » Répondit Kabuto en effectuant un jutsu de soin. Naruto fut ébahi par la vitesse de guérison que ça technique procurait. Son bras et sa jambe ont guéris en un rien de temps.

« Dans ce cas, nous devrions repartir vers la tour. » Dit Sakura avec un ton implorant.

Après plusieurs minutes seulement. Ils arrivèrent enfin. Kabuto avait rejoint ses deux coéquipiers. L'équipe sept était rentrée dans la tour et était tombé face à une espèce d'énigme. Ils en avaient vite conclu qu'ils devaient ouvrit les deux parchemins en même temps, ce qui avait fait apparaître un chuunin. Il leur avait expliqué l'énigme plus en détail avant de leur annoncer qu'ils avaient réussi la deuxième épreuve et qu'ils pouvaient se reposer. En effet, la tour disposait d'une chambre par équipe, elles n'étaient pas nombreuses car visiblement, les examinateurs se doutaient que peu d'équipes réussiraient cette épreuve.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Sasuke et Sakura se couchèrent immédiatement, Sakura prenant le lit le plus proche du gennin qu'elle aimait. Naruto, quant à lui, avait attendu impatiemment pour qu'ils s'endorment. Il avait prévu, d'une part de discuter avec Kyuubi mais d'aussi faire sortir du rouleau l'Uzumaki qu'il avait capturé. Il comptait lui expliquer la situation, puis, quand l'examen sera fini, il la gardera prisonnière. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'elle, mais le simple fait qu'elle soit une Uzumaki elle aussi, mais surtout qu'elle l'était complètement contrairement à lui, allait se prouvait utile à un moment ou un autre.

« _Avant que je ne la descelle. Dis-moi qui sont mes parents, et vite._ » Dit Naruto à son compagnon poilu.

« **Ta mère était Kushina Uzumaki et ton père n'était autre que l'homme qui m'a scellé en toi, le Yondaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze.** » Dit Kyuubi.

Naruto ne bougea pas. Il restait complètement silencieux et seul le son de sa respiration pouvait être entendu. Soudain, un de ses doigts trembla.

Une énorme intention meurtrière s'échappa de son corps, pas assez pour affoler les environs, mais assez pour agiter Sakura dans son sommeil. Kyuubi plissa les yeux, comprenant que Naruto n'allait pas très bien réagir.

Le corps physique de Naruto ne bougea plus tandis qu'il entra dans son esprit. Personne ne risquait de l'entendre s'il était dans son monde spirituel. Dès qu'il arriva devant la cage de Kyuubi, il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Puis se mit à frapper les parois des égouts. Kyuubi le regarda sans dire un mot.

« T'essayes de me dire que l'enfoiré à l'origine de ma souffrance… EST MON PUTAIN DE PERE ?! » Il hurla en serrant les dents.

« **Ouais. J'allais ravager le village et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il…** »

« JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE ! J'ai vécu un enfer, j'ai dû me battre pour m'en sortir, j'ai dû devenir fort, je n'avais pas le choix ! Comment as-tu fini par attaquer le village ? »

« **J'étais scellé en Kushina, lors de ta naissance, un homme mystérieux est apparu, il possédait le sharingan. Cet homme voulait m'utiliser pour détruire le village, Minato n'arriva pas à temp et je fus extrait. Pendant que j'étais sous l'emprise de ce sharingan, Minato se battait contre cet inconnu. Pour faire court, j'ai été libéré de son illusion, Minato étant désespéré m'a scellé en toi, lui et ta mère sont mort. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, personne n'était venu à son aide.** » Expliqua Kyuubi. Ce qui enragea Naruto encore plus.

« Donc, si je comprends bien. C'est à cause de l'incompétence de mon père que j'ai dû endurer ça ? Parce que lui et le village ne pouvaient se défendre entre leurs propres murs !? Et ce village de RATÉ a osé m'attaqué MOI, à cause de leur propre échec !? » Naruto hurla, furieux. « C'est curieux pourtant. On nous a toujours appris que Konoha était un puissant village mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'est ramolli. »

« **Il est vrai qu'il n'est plus ce qu'il était. Konoha avait des ninjas surpuissants, tels que Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju. Sans oublier qu'ils ont perdu des clans puissants au fil des années. Son âge d'or s'est terminé depuis belle lurette. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il y a quand même encore de puissants ninjas.** »

« Ça ne se remarque pas pourtant. » Grommela Naruto. « Et dire que c'est mon père qui m'a chargé de ce fardeau, j'ai passé tant de temps à le haïr sans même savoir qui il était vraiment ! »

« **Nous n'y pouvons plus rien maintenant, ils sont tous les deux morts maintenant. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas vraiment changer ce village.** » Ajouta Kyuubi. Naruto plissa les yeux. Puis quitta les lieux, retournant dans le monde réel.

Il vit que les autres dormaient encore. Il sortit un parchemin, l'ouvrit puis descella la jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Celle-ci fut réveillé d'un coup et fut pris de panique quasi-instantanément, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. Naruto lui mit la main sur la bouche et la serra, assez fort pour qu'elle est mal à la mâchoire.

« Tu ne vas faire aucun bruit, c'est compris ? » Dit-il. Elle hocha la tête avec des larmes aux bords des yeux. Naruto lui mit sur les yeux les lunettes qu'elle avait fait tomber puis retira sa main. « Nous sommes à la tour. C'est moi qui t'ai amené ici, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Je te préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas fait ça pour t'aider. Tu seras ma prisonnière pour un temps indéfini. »

Karin écarquilla les yeux ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Tout s'était passé très vite. En effet, durant les jours restants, Naruto avait réussi à cacher Karin à l'aide de scellement. Quand il avait de la nourriture, il lui en donnait pour qu'elle survive. Ainsi les derniers jours se passaient sans trop de difficultés. Naruto avait croisé certaines équipes ennemies, qu'elles soient du village de Konoha ou non. Mais il était aussi tombé sur Ino, bien sûr, il ne doutait pas que son équipe pouvait échouer. À la fin de la deuxième épreuve. Le temps était enfin venu pour l'Hokage de faire son petit discours aux sélectionnés.

En effet, ils étaient maintenant tous rassemblés dans une grande salle, qui semblait être faite pour avoir abriter des combats. L'Hokage et les jonins chefs d'équipes étaient là eux aussi. L'Hokage expliqua brièvement le but de l'examen chunin et qu'ils étaient encore trop nombreux, il faudra donc des combats préliminaires pour décider de ceux qui seront en final. Ce qui surprit Naruto fut le fait que l'Hokage avait demandé si quelqu'un voulait abandonner. Pour lui, il était inconcevable d'abandonner après tout ça. Mais quelqu'un le fit, c'était Kabuto et un de ses coéquipiers, Mitsuri. Inutile de dire que Naruto était plus que curieux, le gennin avait l'air fort et en forme contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit. Mitsuri par contre ne le concernait pas, il n'avait pas vu ses performances et ne savait donc pas s'il était fort ou pas. Mais il décida de s'enlever ces pensées de la tête, il allait bientôt faire un combat pour se qualifier.

Quand l'Hokage avait finit son petit discours, les gennins sont partis montés sur des plateformes accrochées aux murs. Naruto en avait profité pour s'approcher d'Ino et lui mettre une main à l'oreille. Il semblait lui chuchoter quelque chose, celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise. Elle hocha la tête deux ou trois fois, puis Naruto repartit rejoindre son équipe, après lui avoir donné des objets. Personne n'avait fait attention à eux et n'avait donc pas vu cette action. Sauf une personne, une personne qui les avait calmement observés.

« Heureux que vous soyez tous sain et sauf. » Dit Kakashi quand Naruto arriva auprès de son équipe.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile Kakashi-sensei ! » S'exclama Sakura en souriant.

Kakashi s'apprêtait à répondre mais il fut interrompu par l'examinateur qui appela les deux combattants. Naruto plissa les yeux. Il était le premier à combattre.

Kankuro descendit sur le terrain, très sûr de lui apparemment. Naruto fit de même. Il ne montrait aucune expression. En effet, cette fois-ci il était face à un autre qualifié, il devait sûrement avoir un quelconque talent. Naruto devait faire attention et ne pas le sous-estimer.

« Cet idiot prend ça à la légère. » Murmura Temari en se référant à Kankuro.

« Il ne devrait pas sous-estimer ses ennemis. » Ajouta Baki, leur sensei. Pendant ce temps fixait le gennin blond.

« **On dirait que l'autre Jinchuuriki te regardes.** » Dit Kyuubi. Naruto l'avait déjà remarqué mais il hocha quand même la tête. Kyuubi lui avait dit que ce garçon était un Jinchuuriki. « **Maintenant que je suis plus proche, je peux assurer que c'est l'hôte d'Ichibi.** »

« Bien. » Dit l'examinateur en regardant les deux candidats. « Combattez ! »

Quand il dit cette phrase. Kankuro ne bougea pas. Il avait posé au sol l'espèce d'objet qu'il se trimballait sur le dos. C'était de taille humaine et couvert de bandages. Naruto n'y fit pas bien attention et jeta un rouleau en l'air, le déroulant par la même occasion.

Un nuage de fumée en sortie et à ses côtés se trouvait maintenant Toru. L'équipe de Suna sauf Gaara écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est un marionnettiste lui aussi ! » S'exclama Temari.

Kankuro, lui ne réagit pas. Toru fonça vers le gennin ennemi et enfonça sa lame dans son estomac. La majorité des gennins de la salle écarquillèrent les yeux en pensant qu'il était mort.

Cependant, les bras de Kankuro se détachèrent de son corps et volèrent vers Naruto. Montrant qu'ils étaient faits de bois et que leurs bouts étaient des épées. Naruto pu esquiver en sautant en l'air. Il ramena rapidement Toru à lui.

La peau de Kankuro tomba, montrant que c'était en fait une marionnette. Le vrai sortit des bandages.

« Ce n'était pas le vrai depuis le début ! » S'exclama Sakura.

« Je suis surpris Kakashi. Je ne savais pas qu'un de tes élèves était un marionnettiste. » Dit Asuma.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui lui a appris si tu te demandais. »

« _Tu peux le faire Naruto !_ » Pensa Ino en serrant les poings. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir combattre un maître marionnettiste ici. » Avoua Kankuro en amenant sa marionnette, Karasu, à ses côtés. « Je vais pouvoir tester mes talents contre un combattant qui a le même style de combat. »

« Il en va de même pour moi. » Répondit simplement Naruto.

Toru fonça vers Karasu, tout en tournant sur lui-même. Il avait sorti sa lame et une scie circulaire. Karasu remit ses bras en place et pris lui aussi une épée, prêt à bloquer la marionnette ennemie. Cependant, pour une raison quelconque, Toru frappa le sol, assez fort pour endommager le béton en une forme de croix. Kankuro n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi avait-il fait ça que la marionnette repartit sur son chemin.

Contre toute attente. Karasu ne bloqua pas l'attaque de Toru, il passa au-dessus et plaqua au sol l'ennemi à l'aide de ses deux jambes et deux de ses bras. Kankuro sourit tandis que les bras non-utilisés de Karasu se détachèrent et foncèrent vers Naruto, les deux avec une épée au bout.

Naruto grimaça et vit qu'il n'aura pas assez de temps pour dégager Toru. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser ça !

Quand les deux bras étaient à portée, beaucoup de gennins commencèrent à grimacer en pensant que Naruto était fini. Il en valait de même avec certains jonins. Cependant, Kakashi et Ino avait foi en lui.

Soudain Naruto leva le bras gauche et un torrent de flamme sortit de sa manche. Les deux bras furent réduits en cendres tandis que les lames tombèrent au sol.

« L'enfoiré. Il a endommagé Karasu. » Grommela Kankuro.

« Comment a-t-il fait ça ? Je ne l'ai pas vu utiliser de mudras. » Questionna Kurenai. Mais personne ne put y répondre.

Avec Kankuro, celui-ci ne cherchait pas d'explication et s'apprêtait plutôt à détruire la marionnette ennemie. Cependant, la tête de Toru se retourna complètement et jeta un pieu en bois, celui-ci transperça Karasu et l'envoya voler. Kankuro grogna et bougea ses doigts. Karasu se remit en place et sorti une lame. Il commença à enchaîner plusieurs attaques qui furent bloqués par l'épée de Toru et inversement.

Soudain Les membres de Karasu se séparèrent et encerclèrent Toru. Toutes les lames dirigées vers la marionnette, les différents membres lui foncèrent dessus. Naruto contre-attaqua en faisant Toru tourner sur lui-même, déviant les lames à l'aide de son épée et de sa scie.

« _Il est temps d'en finir !_ » Pensa Naruto.

Les membres de Karasu commencèrent à se recoller. Cependant, les fils de chakra reliés à Toru devinrent un peu plus épais et sa lame fut recouverte de chakra bleu. Toru fonça sur les fils de chakra de Kankuro et les trancha d'un coup sec, à l'aide de sa lame de chakra. Kankuro écarquilla les yeux, choqué par la situation. Toru fonça ensuite vers Kankuro, ce-dernier sortit un kunai et bloqua la lame de Toru, mais la scie circulaire approchait dangereusement.

« J'abandonne ! » Il hurla juste avant que la scie ne le touche. Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Naruto Uzumaki est déclaré vainqueur par forfait ! » Annonça Hayate, l'examinateur de l'épreuve.

« Tu t'es bien battu. » Dit simplement Naruto avant de repartir vers son équipe.

Kankuro fixa le sol avec honte. Il prit les différentes parties de Karasu puis remonta vers son équipe.

« Je n'arrives pas à croire que t'es perdu ! Et contre un autre marionnettiste en plus ! » Temari s'exclama.

« Il est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît ! Je suis sûr que t'aurais perdu toi aussi ! » Rétorqua Kankuro.

« Oui bien sûr. » Dit Temari avec sarcasme. « Ne te plains pas quand moi et Gaara passeront à la dernière épreuve. » Dit Temari tandis que Kankuro grogna.

« Bien joué Naruto. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » Dit Kakashi en souriant. Naruto hocha la tête, le remerciant silencieusement.

Ino commença à aller vers lui pour le féliciter à son tour. Mais…

« Que Ino Yamanaka et Sakura Haruno se mettent en position ! » Annonça Hayate.

Ino et Sakura se regardèrent, avant de descendre dans l'arène. Ino se mordit la lèvre et plaça son bandeau sur le front, Sakura fit de même.

« Vous pouvez commencer ! »

Sakura fonça sur Ino, kunai à la main, cette dernière prit elle aussi un kunai et évita l'attaque de Sakura puis lui donna un coup de genoux dans l'estomac, la gennin aux cheveux rose recracha sa salive. Mais elle put tout de même envoyer un uppercut sous le menton de sa rivale.

Ino recula sous le coup, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et fonça vers son adversaire. Elle arriva à placer un coup, puis deux, puis trois mais le quatrième n'atteint pas sa cible. Sakura avait réussi à l'esquiver et en avait profité pour tacler Ino au sol, elle commença à la frapper au visage et au ventre. Mais la blonde réussit à se dégager et à s'éloigner, elle était essoufflée et il serait difficile de viser mais elle sorti quand même des kunais. Elle lança plusieurs kunais vers Sakura. Cette dernière les évita en sautant.

Ça avait l'air d'être des attaques lancées au hasard mais ceux qui avaient un bon œil avaient déjà comprit qu'Ino faisait en sorte que Sakura aille à un endroit précis, où il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la prévenir bien sûr, ce serait injuste pour Ino mais ce serait aussi contre les règles. Ceux l'ayant remarqué étaient des jonins mais il y avait aussi certains gennins. Comme par exemple Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke ou encore Tenten. Naruto, lui, semblait mâcher quelque chose.

Soudain, Ino plaça ses mains dans une position bien connue.

« **Transposition !** » Dit-elle avec les mains dirigeaient vers Sakura. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fut prise dans l'attaque.

« _J… J'ai gagné !_ » Pensa Ino, maintenant dans le corps de Sakura.

Elle commença à lever la main pour faire abandonner Sakura, cependant, quelque chose arriva.

« _Non ! En repensant à mes performances ! J'ai vu que j'étais faible ! Je veux changer ! Alors sors de mon corps Ino-cochon !_ » S'écria l'esprit de Sakura.

Ino écarquilla les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui arrivait. Soudain une Sakura, noire avec des contours blancs apparue devant elle.

« Q… Quoi !? » S'exclama Ino avant de se recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage.

« **Dégage de là ! INO !** » La copie hurla en prenant de l'ampleur.

La géante attrapa Ino et commença à la serrer entre son poing, la blonde hurla de douleur et interrompit son jutsu sous la pression.

Dans le monde réel, Sakura qui criait depuis quelques secondes s'arrêta et tomba sur ses genoux. Elle rouvrit les yeux, essoufflée.

De son côté, Ino fit de même. Elle se leva en titubant et lança encore un kunai avec la force qui lui restait. Sakura se contenta de reculer de quelques mètres.

« _C'est fait. Je vais les utilisés Naruto-kun !_ » Pensa Ino en fixant Sakura, cette dernière se tenait sur la marque en forme de croix qu'avait laissé Toru durant le précédent combat. Ino sortit de sa poche cinq bombes fumigènes et les lança au sol.

Celles-ci explosèrent et à dégager un nuage massif de fumée.

« C'est étrange. Les bombes fumigènes ne sont pas censées couvrir autant de terrain. » Fit remarquer Kurenai. En effet, la fumée commençait à recouvrir toute l'arène et même la place des spectateurs, bien qu'il suffît de reculer pour ne plus être dans le champ.

Et pendant que les autres s'éloignait, Naruto fut rapide à cracher quelque chose vers l'arène. C'était partit à une vitesse folle et cela semblait être… une aiguille !

Du côté de Sakura, elle ne bougea pas. Elle préférait rester sur sa position et essayer de discerner l'ennemie. Cependant, elle sentit une piqûre à la jambe gauche. Sa jambe trembla, elle était très engourdie ! Sakura tomba au sol, n'arrivant pas à se lever.

Ino, prit d'adrénaline, se contenta de courir en ligne droite, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir car si Naruto avait fait comme il a dit sa cible devrait être ici ! Soudain, Ino vit Sakura allongée au sol, cette dernière grogna et tenta encore de se lever. Mais à sa surprise Ino se mit à genoux au-dessus de son ventre. Elle commença à la frapper au visage en utilisant toutes les forces qui lui restait

Ino serra les dents et donna plusieurs coups de poings à Sakura, sans arrêter une seule seconde. La gennin aux cheveux roses commençait à cracher du sang mais la blonde n'y prêtait guère attention.

« Ça c'est pour ton numéro de « je veux devenir meilleur ». J'ai travaillé dur pour devenir plus forte et améliorer ma technique de transposition et c'est pas pour qu'une garce schizophrène comme toi en réchappe si facilement. » Elle grogna.

Sakura leva les bras en essayant d'attaquer Ino, mais celle-ci les repoussa avec facilité et frappa Sakura assez fort pour lui faire voler une dent.

« S… stop… j… j'aban… » Commença Sakura sans pouvoir finir.

En effet, Ino lui avait prit la tête entre ses deux mains et la frappa contre le sol deux ou trois fois. Elle prit un kunai, attrapa les cheveux de sa rivale de longue. Elle les tira vers les airs, avec force et les trancha. La tête de Sakura retapa le sol tandis qu'Ino lâcha les mèches à côté.

« Là… j'ai gagné. » Dit Ino avant de cracher au visage de la jeune fille à peine consciente. Elle se releva et arracha le bandeau, représentant Konoha, de la tête de Sakura, avant de le jeter plus loin. « J'ai pris ton honneur, ta fierté, ta dignité et ta beauté. C… C'est tout ce que je voulais. » Dit Ino en regardant Sakura, dont le visage était couvert de sang

En voyant ça, Ino commençait à sentir un peu de remords, après tout, elles étaient des amies d'enfance… Elle secoua la tête. Non ! Plus maintenant ! Et pour se le prouver à elle-même elle frappa du pied Sakura en plein visage. Là, c'était fini.

Ce dernier coup avait bien jeté Sakura dans l'inconscience.

Quand l'écran de fumée se dissipa. Les spectateurs virent une Sakura allongée au sol, le visage en sang et les cheveux raccourcis. Devant elle se tenait Ino, celle-ci était essoufflé sans plus.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état de son élève. En effet, il était très inquiet. Il savait qu'Ino et Sakura était des rivales, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Ino fasse des dégâts pareils.

Les autres, eux, étaient juste surpris par cette violence. Les kunoichis ne semblaient pas très fortes et donc personne ne s'attendait à ce que cela se termine avec l'une d'entre elle dans un état pareil.

Hayate s'approcha de Sakura pour voir comment elle allait.

« Sakura Haruno est inconscient vainqueur : Ino Yamanaka ! » Il proclama. Et aussitôt dit, Kakashi sauta dans l'arène pour voir comment allait Sakura. Il ne fut pas très surpris quand il vit que Sasuke et Naruto ne daignait venir.

« Sakura. Sakura. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Demanda le sensei. À sa grande surprise, la jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux.

« K… Kakashi… -sensei… Qu… Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Sakura, elle voyait assez flou et entendait mal. Sûrement dû aux coups qu'elle avait reçu à la tête, mais il semblait que pour l'instant, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de tout. « Ça fait… mal… »

« Tu as perdu ton combat. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. » Dit Kakashi tandis que les médecins arrivèrent pour récupérer la jeune kunoichi.

Ino, qui avait regardé la scène tout en montant les escaliers, se sentait fière, c'était un combat qu'elle avait gagné contre sa rivale. Mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas encore la fin, Sakura était borné quand il s'agissait de rivalité avec Ino. Elle reviendra sûrement plus forte.

« Je te félicites Ino. Tu as gagné. Mais avais-tu vraiment besoin de battre Sakura à ce point ? » Demanda Asuma.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je l'avais plaqué au sol et elle refusait d'abandonner, elle a commencé à attaquer donc j'ai répliqué. » Menti Ino en souriant. « Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, Asuma-sensei. Vos enseignements ont porté leurs fruits ! J'ai réussi à gagner sans trop de blessures ! »

« Je suis fière de toi, Ino, et surtout heureux que mon entraînement t'a été utile. » Dit Asuma avant de se tourner vers ses deux autres étudiants. « Je compte sur vous aussi ! Je suis sûr que vous pouvez gagner ! »

« Je ne vous décevrez pas sensei ! » S'exclama Choji.

Shikamaru, lui, se contenta de fixer Ino, en plissant les yeux.

La jeune fille quant à elle partit voir Naruto, avec excitation.

« J'ai gagné, Naruto-kun ! » Dit-elle. « D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de te féliciter pour ton combat. Tu es très fort ! Je ne savais même pas quelle était l'attaque Katon que tu as effectué. »

En entendant ça, Kakashi réagit. C'est vrai qu'il devrait demander à Naruto à propos de ça.

« C'est vrai ça. Je ne connaissais pas cette technique. » Dit-il

« Ce… ce n'est pas vraiment une technique. C'est juste un objet que j'ai inventé, ça me permet de lancer des flammes. » Mentit subtilement Naruto. Kakashi sembla accepter cette réponse puis redirigea son regard vers l'arène, c'était au tour de Sasuke.

Ino s'approcha de Naruto pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Merci pour ton aide, Naruto-kun. Je te promets de devenir plus forte à l'avenir. »

« Je n'en doutes pas. »

Ino sourit avant de rejoindre son équipe. Naruto la regarda partir et pensa à ce qu'elle avait dit, ainsi que ce qu'avait dit Kakashi des semaines plus tôt. Le travail d'équipe… Aider ses compagnons… Force… Il avait l'impression que les rouages se mettaient petit à petit en place.

Quand il y pensait… il n'aimait pas le travail d'équipe, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait une mauvaise équipe. En effet, le mélange était mauvais et les relations désastreuses. Peut-être que cela se serait passé différemment.

Naruto regarda vers le bas et vit Sasuke se battre contre Yoroi, un des coéquipiers de Kabuto. Sasuke semblait en mauvaise posture. L'ennemi qu'il affrontait pouvait absorber le chakra, ajouter à cela le fait que Sasuke était encore fatigué à cause de la marque qu'il avait au cou. Elle le faisait souffrir non-stop. Il n'avait prévenu personne à propos de cette marque. Seul Naruto et Sakura était au courant et Sasuke leur avait interdit de prévenir quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas être disqualifié. Bien sûr, Naruto n'avait rien dit, non pas parce qu'il lui obéissait, mais plus parce qu'il considérait ça comme n'étant pas ses affaires.

Sasuke bloqua un coup de son adversaire avant de s'attraper le cou, la marque était cachée sous ses vêtements. Il commençait à sentir une grosse brûlure et la douleur était insoutenable. C'est là que son ennemi en profita pour le jeter au sol. Sasuke tomba sur le dos tandis que Yoroi se plaça sur lui. Il l'attrapa par l'estomac, commençant à absorber son chakra.

Sasuke serra les dents. C'était la fin. Sa vie commençait lentement à défiler devant ses yeux. Et c'est là qu'il se rappela… son frère. Itachi.

« _Hors de question que je perde maintenant !_ » Il hurla dans son esprit.

Du chakra violet commença à l'entourer. Yoroi fut trop surpris pour voir le poing de Sasuke lui foncer dans le visage. Yoroi fut jeter en arrière. Sasuke, dans sa rage, ne contrôla plus ses mouvements et sauta sur son ennemi avant de plonger ses pouces à travers ses lunettes de soleil, les enfonçant dans les yeux du ninja.

« AARGGRA ! » Hurla Yoroi en attrapant les bras de Sasuke.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne lâchait pas et continuer à enfoncer ses pouces plus profondément. Le sang commençait à couler à flots. Tous les spectateurs furent encore une fois surpris par cette tournure. Il était inutile de dire que Sasuke avait l'air d'un fou.

« Ton élève va loin là Kakashi ! » S'exclama Kurenai.

Yoroi continua d'hurler en balançant ses jambes dans tous les sens.

« Sasuke ! Calme-toi ! » Cria Kakashi, cependant Sasuke ne l'écouta pas. Le sensei vit ensuite ce chakra violet, il plissa les yeux. Quand Yoroi tira sur la veste de Sasuke, c'est là que Kakashi vit la marque. « Non… » Il murmura.

Il sauta dans l'arène et tira Sasuke vers l'arrière, l'éloignant du gennin aux yeux crevés

Sasuke se débattait pour essayer de resauter sur Yoroi mais il était fermement tenu par Kakashi.

« Dû à l'intervention de Kakashi Yoroi Akado est disqualifié. » Annonça Hayate tandis que Yoroi se roulait au sol en se tenant le visage ensanglanté.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné Sasuke. » Dit Kakashi. Sasuke respira lourdement puis se calma. Les médecins vinrent prendre Yoroi tandis que Kakashi et son élève partirent eux aussi. Personne ne savait ce que Kakashi comptait faire et où il l'emmenait.

Mais parmi les jonins, l'un d'eux sourit après avoir assisté à cette scène.

« _Je le sens. Tu veux avoir du pouvoir, Sasuke-kun._ » Il pensa.

« Les ninjas de Konoha sont plus fous que ce que je pensais. » Admit Temari. Il est normal de penser ça, deux d'entre eux avaient presque battus à mort leur adversaire. Le problème n'était pas qu'ils étaient proches de la mort, mais plus le fait qu'ils avaient subies une ''petite'' torture.

« _Tu m'intéresses Sasuke Uchiha._ » Pensa Gaara avec un sourire malsain.

Les combats suivants ne furent pas forcément moins intenses. En effet, le combat d'après fut entre Gaara et Lee. Le jeune maître du Taijutsu s'était vaillamment battu et avait ouvert plusieurs portes. Sa vitesse et sa force étaient passées à des stades surhumains. Si ce n'était pas pour l'armure de sable et le clone de sable de Gaara, il aurait gagné. Le gennin de Suna avait utilisé son sable pour broyer le bras et la jambe de Lee, le mettant en état de nuire. Sa vie a été sauvée de justesse par son sensei, Gai Maito.

Et juste après ça fut le combat entre deux Hyugas. Neji et Hinata. La pauvre jeune fille était tombée à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps quelques minutes après le combat. Neji tentait de l'attaquer psychologiquement, et ça fonctionnait. Après ça, il n'a fait que l'attaquer sans arrêter une seule fois. Touchant tout ses tenketsus plusieurs fois et il s'était assuré qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol, seulement pour qu'il puisse continuer. Forte heureusement, le massacre fut stoppé par Kurenai, elle sauva son élève, ne voulant pas la voir souffrir plus que ça. Hinata fut disqualifié.

Les combats qui suivirent furent un peu plus calme, dans le sens où il n'avait aucun bain de sang et où personne n'était cicatrisé mentalement. Finalement, les qualifiés pour la dernière épreuve furent : Naruto Ino Sasuke Gaara Neji Shikamaru Shino et Temari.

« Bien, maintenant que ces combats son terminés, nous allons annoncés qui sera contre qui à la dernière épreuve. Elle aura lieu dans un mois pour vous laisser le temps de vous préparer. « Expliqua Hayate.

Les qualifiés regardèrent l'examinateur placer les noms sur le tableau, le résultat donna ceci :

Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga

Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara

Shikamaru vs Sabaku no Temari

Ino Yamanaka vs Shino Aburame

Les combats furent décidés, et c'est dans un mois qu'ils auront lieu. Quelle en sera le résultat final ?


	13. Entraînement et nouvelles résolutions

L'avant-dernière phase des examens chunins était terminée. Les finalistes avaient maintenant un mois pour se préparer et s'entraîner. Un mois qu'ils comptaient tous utiliser à bon escient. Du côté des villageois, mais surtout de celui des autres ninjas, beaucoup étaient surpris par l'identité des finalistes. Il y avait tout d'abord, Naruto Uzumaki alias le démon renard. Le garçon n'avait pas montré beaucoup de ses capacités et ils le voyaient donc comme un gennin moyen voir tout juste passable. Il y avait aussi Ino Yamanaka. Certains ninjas la connaissaient bien puisqu'ils étaient amis avec son père et de ce que celui-ci disait, elle avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Et comment ne pas parler des deux ninjas de Suna. Ils pensaient tous que seuls des ninjas de Konoha seraient qualifiés et que les autres villages ne pouvaient rivaliser avec eux. Ils avaient visiblement faux sur toute la ligne.

À l'hôpital de Konoha, qui après ce fameux accident s'est remis et à trouver un remède au poison grâce à Tsunade Senju, se trouvait plusieurs gennins qui avaient mal fini à cause de l'examen, dont un était qualifié pour la finale. Ce gennin n'était d'autre que Sasuke Uchiha. Il n'avait pas subi énormément de dégâts et avait pu s'en remettre rapidement. La raison pour laquelle il n'était pas encore sortit était son sensei, Kakashi. Ils restaient tous les deux pointés dans le hall de l'hôpital. Sasuke avait dû préparer quelques affaires car ils avaient prévu de s'entraîner. En effet, Kakashi voulait entraîner Sasuke sur l'utilisation de son sharingan et aussi lui apprendre d'autres techniques. Kakashi pensait que Naruto n'avait pas besoin d'entraînement, mais aussi qu'il pouvait s'entraîner tout seul. Tandis que Sasuke devait apprendre à maitriser son sharingan.

« Bon. Nous devrions y aller. » Dit Kakashi en rangeant son livre favori, dans sa poche.

« Je suis prêt. » Répondit Sasuke en hochant la tête.

Les deux s'apprêtaient à partir quand une voix les appela.

« ATTENDEZ ! Kakashi-sensei ! Sasuke-kun ! »

Les deux se retournèrent et virent Sakura, boitant vers eux. Il est vrai que sa jambe gauche n'était pas complètement guérie. Il semblerait qu'Ino l'avait empoisonnée mais ce n'était rien de grave. Elle avait encore des bandages autour de la tête. Tandis que sa dent manquante ne repousserait que dans quelques jours, grâce à l'efficacité des ninjas médecins bien sûr.

« Emmenez-moi avec vous ! Je veux m'entraîner moi aussi ! » Elle s'exclama, surprenant Sasuke et Kakashi.

« Sakura… Tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries… » Commença Kakashi.

« Je sais mais l'hôpital m'a donné l'autorisation de sortir, je devrais être d'aplomb dans moins d'une semaine. C'est vrai que durant ce temps je ne pourrais pas faire les exercices les plus difficiles et m'a demandé de me reposer les plus possible. Mais s'il-vous plait… après cette semaine, je vous promets que je m'entraînerais dur. » Elle continua.

« Même si tu étais en pleine forme, je ne peux pas. Il faut que je me concentre sur Sasuke. Mais si tu veux je peux demander à Kurenai de t'enseigner un peu de genjutsu. » Rétorqua Kakashi. Cependant le sensei écarquilla les yeux face à l'action suivante de Sakura. Elle posa les genoux et les mains au sol. Puis enfin son front. Elle s'était prosternée.

« Je vous en prie. Je veux être plus forte. Pour pouvoir avancer de l'avant comme tout le monde. Pour ne plus être un fardeau ! Depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai servi que de décors et je faisais pâle figure face aux autres ! Même Ino m'a battu alors que j'ai toujours pensée que nous étions au même niveau… mais elle m'a dépassée et de loin ! J'essayais de le cacher mais la vérité est que je suis faible. S'il-vous plait Kakashi-sensei, laissez-moi venir avec vous deux. Comme ça, la prochaine fois ce sera moi qui retirerai le bandeau frontal de l'ennemi ! » Elle termina. Elle avait fini en larmes vers la fin de son petit discours.

Certains verraient ça comme pathétique. Mais c'était différent pour Kakashi. Il voyait tout autre chose.

« Très bien. Tu nous accompagneras. » Dit-il finalement. Il voyait qu'elle était résolue à changer et à devenir plus forte. Elle devenait une véritable Kunoichi.

Sakura leva la tête en souriant puis courut vers Kakashi pour lui faire un câlin. Après ça elle partit en direction de sa chambre. Ses parents avaient amené ses affaires à sa demande. Quand elle avait perdu face à Ino et aussi après ce que cette dernière lui avait fait, elle était plus que déterminé à prendre les choses en main. Après tout, Ino était sa rivale et cette défaite a été une prise de conscience.

Kakashi la regarda partir, fière de son élève. Tandis que Sasuke n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il se serait normalement plaint qu'elle vienne interférer, mais au lieu de ça, il se sentait… compatissant ? Impressionné ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce sentiment mais il se contenta de détourner le regard.

Pas loin d'eux se trouvait une femme à la grosse poitrine, des cheveux blonds en double queue de cheval. Elle avait aussi une marque, ressemblant à un joyau bleu, sur le front. Elle sourit en voyant la jeune gennin partir.

Dans un autre lieu. Et plus précisément dans un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement se trouvant à Konoha. Se trouvait deux gennins. L'un étant Naruto et l'autre Ino.

« Vraiment ?! » S'écria Ino avec joie et excitation.

« Étant un marionnettiste, ma faiblesse est le taijutsu. Je m'y suis entraîner pour y remédier mais mon niveau reste moyen. Comme je l'ai dit, j'acceptes de t'aider mais es-tu sûr que je suis le plus adapté ? » Demanda Naruto en croisant les bras.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis mon taijutsu est vraiment médiocre donc même ton aide me sera très utile. Surtout que tu as l'air d'être le meilleur quand il s'agit de la manipulation du chakra. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas gagné mon combat contre Sakura. J'ai envi d'être digne du nom de ninja. Je voudrais un jour arriver à ta hauteur. Même si mon jutsu, transposition, est fort et qu'il l'est encore plus au sein de l'équipe Ino-Shika-Cho, je veux connaître d'autres techniques. Améliorer à manipuler mon chakra n'est que le début. » Expliqua Ino. Naruto hocha la tête et lui indiqua d'aller se positionner un peu plus loin.

« _Travail d'équipe, hein._ »

« **Qu'as-tu en tête Naruto ?** » Demanda Kyuubi.

« _J'y avais pensé depuis le début de l'examen. Je me disais qu'il serait pas mal d'avoir des camarades. Des vrais coéquipiers, pas comme ceux que j'ai. Il est évident que nous ne nous entendrons jamais. Alors que si je choisis moi-même ceux qui feront partis de cette équipe spéciale…_

« **Tu n'auras aucun mal à concevoir des stratégies d'attaques avec leur aide. En plus des combos durant les combats, un ninja médecin et/ou un ninja traqueur pourrait être utile. S'il y a plusieurs rôles ce sera plus efficace. J'ai bien remarqué que tu payais beaucoup d'attentions à certains des candidats. J'imagines que cette fille blonde jouerait un rôle.** »

« _Son jutsu est intéressant. De plus elle serait bien en tant que ninja informateur. Sans oublier que si je l'aide à maîtriser son chakra correctement, elle pourra aussi devenir ninja médecin._ »

« **Que prépares-tu exactement ?** » Demanda Kyuubi, intrigué. Il comprenait que Naruto voulait une meilleure équipe mais pourquoi avoir un ninja, qui perdrait beaucoup de temps à fouiller l'esprit de quelqu'un durant une mission, alors que le village en avait à la pelle. Sans oublier que certains des gennins n'étaient pas de Konoha. Cependant, Kyuubi ne reçut jamais de réponse.

Naruto s'approcha d'Ino.

« Pour commencer, sais-tu marcher sur l'eau à l'aide de ton chakra ? » Demanda Naruto. Valait mieux commencer par les bases.

« Oui. Asuma-sensei nous as appris ça dès le deuxième jour. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, commence à modeler ton chakra. Je vais voir ton niveau et en fonction de ça je verrais par quel exercice commencer. »

Une journée passa bien rapidement. Et nombreux étaient ceux qui sentaient que ce mois passerait très vite. Malgré ça, les finalistes restaient déterminés à se préparer et à améliorer leurs compétences. Bien que certains d'entre eux estimaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Naruto rentra enfin chez lui. Il n'était pas épuisé, loin de là. C'est juste qu'il devait penser à comment entraîner Ino, il n'était pas vraiment le type à enseigner. Il rangea ses rouleaux et déboutonna son manteau avant de l'enlever pour pouvoir respirer un peu. Il devait toujours se trimballer avec des armes, mais ça lui faisait toujours du bien d'enlever le poids en trop. Son haut n'était plus qu'un simple T-shirt blanc avec le symbole des Uzumaki sur la poitrine.

Il commença à préparer à manger. Il avait juste grillé un peu de viande, mais étrangement il avait préparé deux assiettes.

Quand il finit de manger, il rangea ses couverts puis tourna le regard vers la deuxième assiette, qui elle était exactement comme auparavant. C'est bien normal puisque celui à qui elle était destiné n'avait pas encore manger.

Naruto prit l'assiette et descendit dans le sous-sol. C'est là que se trouvait Karin Uzumaki, enchainée par les bras et les jambes au mur. Elle leva les yeux et vit Naruto arriver.

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner. » Dit-il en posant l'assiette par terre.

« Je suis enchainée ! Comme est-ce que tu veux que je mange ?! » Elle s'écria

« Je t'aurais détaché si tu avais accepté de m'apprendre des techniques Uzumaki bien gentiment. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en connais pas ! Je suis même pas sûr que tu puisses en apprendre une puisque tu n'es pas un Uzumaki pur-sang ! » Elle rétorqua.

Naruto soupira.

« Dans ce cas tu ne me sers à rien… Mais tu es chanceuse. Tu m'avais bien dit que tu étais un ninja de type sensoriel, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Naruto. Karin hocha lentement la tête. « Je vais détacher tes mains, mais seulement le temps que tu manges. »

« Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ?! Ça fait des semaines que je ne me suis pas changée. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je commence à sentir mauvais ! » Elle se plaignit.

« Eh bien, si tu restes tranquille. Tu seras libre bien assez tôt. » Répondit-il simplement.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut la même routine pour à peu près tout le monde dans le village. En effet, rien de nouveau ne se passait, et ce qui s'entraîner ne changeait pas grand-chose, à part peut-être pour des gennins bien précis, qui eux, avaient fait des progrès.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et c'est en ce jours-ci que Naruto et Ino faisait un combat d'entraînement. Naruto voulait tester le taijutsu de son « élève ».

« Tu as fait du progrès. »

Naruto para un coup de poing puis sauta vers l'arrière pour éviter un coup de pied latéral. Ino courut après lui et bloqua deux de ses coups. Voulant en profiter pour riposter, elle s'apprêta à lancer une contre-attaque. Mais ce fut en vain, elle ne vit que trop tard le coup de genou qu'elle reçu à l'abdomen. Le coup l'a fit reculer, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Cependant, elle fut capable d'effectuer un coup de pied latéral dans la mâchoire de Naruto. Celui-ci fut prit de surprise, il aurait pensé qu'elle serait tomber au sol après le coup qu'il lui a donné.

Ils continuèrent de s'échanger plusieurs coups, mais après plusieurs minutes, Naruto finit par la faire tomber au sol. Ino ne pouvait plus bouger, trop fatigué pour se lever.

Naruto lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ino lui prit la main sans hésitation et elle s'en aida pour se mettre debout.

« Tu as encore gagné. » Dit-elle en soufflant encore.

« Tu es quand même bien plus doué que tu ne l'étais avant. »

« C'est grâce à toi. Et je me suis aussi bien amélioré quant à la manipulation du chakra. Ça me sera utile pour mon jutsu de transposition. »

« C'est vrai. Avec ta maîtrise actuelle, nous pourrions faire des attaques combinées dévastatrices. » Fit remarquer Naruto.

Cette phrase fit tilter Ino. Celle-ci le regarda, surprise. Elle pensait qu'il était le type de personne à combattre seul. Ses marionnettes avaient l'air de faire certaines attaques qui pourraient être dangereuses envers ses coéquipiers.

« C'est vrai ? » Elle demanda pour être sûr.

« Bien sûr. Je pense que tu serais une coéquipière exceptionnelle. Tu pourrais par exemple m'aider à garder l'adversaire à distance pendant que j'utilises mes marionnettes pour l'attaquer. Et peut-être que si ton affinité élémentaire est suffisamment intéressante, nous aurons bien plus de possibilités. Par exemple, si ton affinité est Katon, nous pourrions faire des attaques combinées avec Doku et Gouka. Et encore, quand ta manipulation du chakra sera meilleure, tu pourras utiliser des fils de chakras pour déstabiliser l'ennemi. Il ne saura plus qui contrôle les marionnettes. » Expliqua Naruto

Ino rougit, quelque peu flatté par ce qu'elle entendit. Soudain, elle se souvint d'un petit détail.

« Naruto, savais-tu que l'un des trois Sannins légendaires était à Konoha ? Tsunade Senju. »

« Hmm… Oui, je crois avoir entendu quelqu'un en parler. »

« Je pensais à lui demander de m'entraîner, pas maintenant bien sûr. Mais peut-être après l'examen. Je l'admire beaucoup, elle est tellement forte et elle a réussit à entrer dans la légende. Sans oublier que j'aimerais apprendre des jutsus médicaux. J'aime beaucoup l'idée d'aider ses coéquipiers, sans forcément avoir besoin d'être aussi puissant qu'eux. Pouvoir les guérir et leur dire qu'ils ne risquent rien tant que je suis là, voilà ce dont j'ai envie ! » Elle s'exclama avec excitation.

Pendant ce temps, bien plus loin de leur position. Dans un champ de roches complètement perforées, se trouvait d'autres ninjas de Konoha.

Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke était venus ici pour s'entraîner. Kakashi voulait apprendre le Chidori à l'Uchiha mais il ne savait pas encore quoi faire pour Sakura. Jusque-là, la jeune fille s'était entraînée en douceur pour ne pas rouvrir ses blessures. L'entraînement consistait principalement à augmenter sa force, sa vitesse et son endurance. Mais maintenant, elle était guérie et Kakashi n'avait réfléchis à aucune technique qu'il pourrait lui apprendre.

« Sakura, Sasuke ! Venez par ici ! » Il cria tandis que les deux gennins vinrent à son appel.

« Qui a-t-il Kakashi-sensei ? » Demanda Sakura

« Sasuke, la plupart des Uchihas pouvaient utiliser des jutsus Katon car c'est leur affinité, j'imagine que c'est aussi ton cas ? Mais toi, tu as en plus une affinité Raiton. » Dit Kakashi tandis que Sasuke hocha la tête ne sachant pas où son sensei voulait en venir. Tout à coup, Kakashi sortit un morceau de papier. « Sakura, tu vas mettre ça dans la paume de ta main et tu vas y introduire ton chakra. Elle va te permettre de connaître ton affinité élémentaire. » Expliqua Kakashi

Sakura prit le papier, avec curiosité, puis ferma les yeux. Elle commença à concentrer son chakra, ce qui se fit rapidement puisqu'elle était très douée quant à la manipulation du chakra. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que le papier s'était froissé de lui-même.

« Il semblerait que tu as une affinité Raiton. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez m'apprendre le Chidori ?! »

« Non. Malheureusement, tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour que je te l'enseigne. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai encore d'autres techniques en réserve. » Dit Kakashi. Kakashi commença à faire des mudras puis utilisa une technique Raiton. « **Raiton : Jibashiri !** » Il cria en jetant des vagues d'éclairs en avant. Ceux-ci firent des entailles dans la roche devant le jonin. « Je vais t'enseigner ce jutsu. Quand tu seras plus expérimenté, tu créeras de nouvelles techniques à partir de tes connaissances. »

« C'est génial ! Je vous remercie Kakashi-sensei ! »

Le jonin sourit avant de se tourner vers Sasuke.

« Si tu réussis à apprendre le Chidori en avance, je t'enseignerais d'autres techniques à toi aussi, Sasuke. Sakura deviendra peut-être une très bonne partenaire d'entraînement. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, tandis que la jeune fille rougit. D'un côté, elle était embarrassée puisque Sasuke était bien meilleure qu'elle, elle ne méritait peut-être pas ces louanges. Et d'un autre côté, elle sentait son égo flatté, il est possible que le fait que Kakashi-sensei lui offre des éloges va impressionner Sasuke.

Sur ces notes, les deux gennins continuèrent leur entraînement. Sasuke avait bien du mal à exécuter le Chidori, il y avait passé des jours dessus et n'arrivait pas à le réussir. Quand il avait commencé à l'apprendre, Sakura était encore blessé et faisait de simples exercices. Mais dorénavant, elle apprenait elle aussi une technique Raiton et ce qui l'énervait, c'est qu'elle avait l'air de s'y prendre sans trop de mal. Comment était-ce possible !? Sasuke ne pouvait simplement pas y croire.

En revanche, du côté de leur sensei. Celui-ci n'était pas surpris par cette situation. En effet, depuis qu'il avait découvert le talent de Sakura pour la manipulation du chakra, durant l'exercice de marche sur arbre, il pensait fermement qu'elle avait du potentiel. Elle n'avait pas besoin nécessairement d'être une experte en taijutsu, il lui suffisait de connaître des techniques élémentaires, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas de mal à faire.

C'est comme ça que les jours suivants se déroulèrent, cependant, il arriva un moment où se fut différent.

« Vous êtes pas croyable Kakashi-sensei ! » Cria Sakura tandis que Kakashi avait fermé son œil et se grattait l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé.

« Je n'ai pas spécialement faim, mais je dois avouer que vous n'auriez pas dû oublier nos déjeunés. » Reprocha Sasuke

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi se lamentait sur son sort. L'équipe avait pour habitude de prendre une pause pour manger mais cette fois-ci, le sensei avait oublié d'apporter de la nourriture, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour qu'ils en ramènent chacun leur tour. Kakashi voulait « améliorer le travail » d'équipe avait-il dit. Mais ceci s'était retourné contre lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sakura et Sasuke fassent équipe pour lui faire des reproches.

« Du calme. Je vais retourner au village pour chercher, je serais rapide. D'ici là faites un combat d'entraînement. » Dit Kakashi avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir un combat d'entraînement avec Sasuke si tôt ! Comment devait-elle réagir face à ça. Sasuke tourna son regard vers elle.

« Bon, je suppose que tu vas l'attendre. Je vais retourner m'exercer au Chidori. » Dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Attends ! Je… Je veux… je veux faire un combat contre toi, Sasuke-kun ! » S'exclama Sakura.

Sasuke se retourna et haussa un sourcil, surprit par l'initiative de la fille.

« Très bien. » Il répondit simplement.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se battre sérieusement de toute façon. Il n'aurait qu'à la mettre au sol facilement et rapidement.

Les deux gennins se mirent en position de combat, puis coururent l'un vers l'autre. Sasuke à une vitesse moins élevée, il n'avait pas l'intention de se fatiguer dans un combat de ce type.

Sasuke lança son poing en avant avec l'intention d'assommer son adversaire. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle se baissa et évita le coup, puis le frappa à l'abdomen. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle venait de le frapper. Tandis qu'il fut déconnecté de la réalité pendant une seconde, Sakura en profita pour l'attaquer une seconde fois, cette fois-ci au buste. Ce qui coupa l'air des poumons de l'Uchiha.

Après cette attaque, celui-ci reprit vite ses esprits et réussit à frapper Sakura à la joue, il prit du recul pour reprendre son souffle.

« _Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Je savais qu'elle avait fait des progrès mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils seraient suffisants pour que je ne la prenne pas à la légère._ » pensa Sasuke avant de foncer vers sakura quand il la vit faire des mudras.

Il ne savait pas quelle technique elle préparait, mais il l'arrêterait ! Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il arriva juste à temps pour cogner ses mains, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Sakura grimaça et jeta sa jambe droite vers l'avant dans l'espoir de toucher le jeune prodige. Ce-dernier l'évita et utilisa ses deux mains pour lui attraper la jambe. Sasuke la fit tournoyer avant de la jeter sur le dos, au sol. Sakura cracha de la salive quand elle entra en contact avec la roche.

« J'ai gagné. » Dit-il tandis que Sakura grogna à cause de la douleur dans son dos. Sasuke la regarda, soupira, puis tendit la main. La jeune fille rougit et lui prit la main, se relevant rapidement.

Soudain, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et commença à crier de douleur. Il s'attrapa le cou, sentant une sensation de brûlure, puis il tomba à genoux.

« Sasuke-kun ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » Elle demanda inquiète. Soudain elle entendit des sifflements, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un serpent géant grimpant hors du ravin qui se trouvait à côté de leur zone d'entraînement. « Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que ce soit encore cette personne ?! »

Sasuke cria de douleur et regarda la créature. Il tenta de se relever tant bien que mal, mais en vain. Sakura, voyant ceci, se mit devant son béguin.

« Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal ! » Elle cria

« Va-t'en d'ici ! » S'exclama Sasuke, mais ses paroles passèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Le serpent siffla puis fonça vers les deux gennins. Sakura sortit un kunai auquel était attaché un parchemin explosif et le lança sur le serpent. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour ne pas être aveuglé par l'explosion mais il reçue quand même quelques dégâts.

Sakura courut vers lui, kunai à la main, puis sauta en l'air pour le poignarder à la tête. Le serpent usa d'un simple coup de queue pour la faire valser. Elle atterrit douloureusement au sol, mais se releva tout de même. Elle serra les dents, sentant un goût métallique dans la bouche. Elle fonça vers le serpent et esquiva un autre coup de queue. Elle sauta et jeta son kunai qui atterrit en plein dans le gauche de la créature. Malheureusement, cette action eut pour effet de faire gicler du sang dans les yeux de la jeune fille ce qui l'aveuglât, tandis que le serpent commençait à paniquer et battre de la queue dans tous les sens.

Sakura tomba une nouvelle fois au sol, désorientée.

« S-Sakura ! Attention ! » Cria Sasuke tandis qu'il tentait de ne pas serrer les dents à cause de la douleur.

Sakura l'entendit crier mais tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire était d'enlever le sang de son visage. Elle réussit avec succès mais un coup de queue l'envoyât voler dans la direction de Sasuke.

« Je… Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui-là. » Dit-elle en se relevant. Elle était essoufflée et saignait du bras gauche.

Le serpent recommença son approche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais idiote ! Tu vas mourir, tu ne fais pas le poids ! » Cria Sasuke avant de sentir une encore plus grande brûlure, il sentait que la marque maudite tentait de se propager.

« Je… Je te protège ! Je veux servir à quelque chose pour une fois ! Je sens ça comme une épreuve ! Et je ne veux pas que tu meures Sasuke-kun ! » Elle s'exclama.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux tandis que Sakura se mit à courir vers le serpent. Elle sauta pour être à la hauteur de sa tête tandis que l'animal préparait une autre attaque. Sakura commença à effectuer des mudras.

« **Raiton : Jibashiri !** » Elle cria en lançant sa technique.

L'attaque toucha le serpent de plein fouet et l'électrocuta. Ce-dernier commença à trembler à cause du choc. Sasuke mit sa main devant les yeux à cause de la lumière produit. Quand les éclairs furent dispersés, le serpent était à moitié carbonisé. Après quelques secondes, il retomba dans le ravin.

Sasuke regarda Sakura, surprit par sa performance. Il sentit soudain la douleur s'estomper. Sakura tomba au sol et il se dépêcha donc de la rejoindre, pour voir la gravité de ses blessures.

« Que s'est-il passé ici !? » S'exclama une voix familière.

Sasuke se retourna et vit son sensei, Kakashi, tenant trois sacs dans les mains et avec un visage empli d'inquiétude.

Pendant ce temps, loin dans le village de Konoha, Naruto se promenait dans les rues du village. Il se dirigeait chez lui après s'être un peu entraîné avec Ino.

« _Il faudrait peut-être que j'apprenne une nouvelle technique… Ou que je construise une nouvelle marionnette, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée…_ » Pensa Naruto. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de s'améliorer mais il ne savait pas vraiment de quelle façon.

Il avait de bonnes marionnettes et il savait les utilisés, plus il en contrôlait en même temps, plus c'était difficile. La synchronisation de leurs mouvements est plus compliquée avec moins de doigts que la normal. De plus, il ne connaissait que des techniques élémentaires de base et que n'importe quel chunin de ce nom pourrait apprendre.

« **J'ai bien quelque chose à te proposer.** »

« _Je t'écoutes._ »

« **Tu dois bien connaître la technique d'invocation, non ? J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un l'utilisé, je pourrais te l'apprendre mais il te faudrait un animal à invoquer.** » expliqua Kyuubi.

« _Ça pourrait être intéressant mais il me faudrait une énorme quanti… il est vrai que je pourrais puiser dans ton chakra, donc je devrais y arriver sans problème._ »

« **En parlant de ça. Je dois te prévenir d'une chose. Quand un jinchuriki contrôle le pouvoir de son Biju, celui-ci peut gagner un certain nombre de queues dont le nombre dépendra en fonction du Biju scellé. Le problème est que toi, tu as encore le sceau qui me restreint, pendant que je suis dans cette cage, tu n'auras qu'un accès limité à mon chakra.** »

« _Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, je ne te libérerais pas._ » Dit Naruto. Il avait dit ça avec beaucoup d'assurance, mais il devait faire très attention aux paroles qu'il prononçait devant le démon renard. Celui-ci pourrait être capable de faire n'importe quoi pour se libérer du sceau. Naruto était sûr qu'il y avait un danger dans cette affaire. Un Biju n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère et Naruto ne comptait pas le défier de sitôt.

« **Mon intention n'était pas de te convaincre de me libérer. Je tenais juste à te mettre en garde. Normalement, si un hôte se met en colère, le démon à queues peut peu à peu tenter de briser le sceau et se libérer, là, même s'il y a encore un sceau, les queues peuvent apparaître. Le problème est que nous avons tout les deux consentis à cohabiter et à ce que je te prête de mon chakra. Notre accord, qui est désormais comme un pacte, m'empêche de tenter de briser le sceau, ou du moins, cela t'empêche toi, d'accéder aux queues de chakra et ce peu importe à quel point tu es en colère. Ma haine a diminué, elle n'est plus assez grande pour que mon chakra passe au travers des bars.** » Expliqua Kyuubi tandis que Naruto hocha la tête. Il comprenait maintenant. Il lui était donc impossible d'utiliser le pouvoir complet de Kyuubi.

« _Je me rappellerais de faire attention. Quant à l'invocation, je vais m'y entraîner plus tard, je pourrais aussi en profiter pour apprendre quelques sceaux. Mais avant ça, il faut que je voie notre prisonnière._ »

Naruto arriva devant son appartement. Dès qu'il y entra, il se dirigea vers la Uzumaki prisonnière. Celle-ci le vit arriver. Elle était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais fut surprise quand celui-ci lui retira les chaînes.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te libères. De tes chaînes seulement, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ce que tu veux pour autant. Je veux ton aide. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Elle rétorqua en grinçant des dents.

« Il faut me comprendre, je n'accorde pas ma confiance si facilement. Je pense que je devrais te laisser m'aider et toi, tu devrais accepter. Nous sommes du même clan après tout. » Dit Naruto en utilisant la carte _« Nous sommes du même clan »._

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand tu m'as fait prisonnière. » Répondit Karin en regardant ses mains maintenant libérées.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te faisais pas confiance. De plus, la seule fois où je t'ai fait du mal a été à notre première rencontre et je te voyais encore comme une ennemie. » Dit-il avant de sortir un parchemin. Il commença à le lire. « De toutes façons, tes équipiers sont sûrement morts et plus personne ne t'attend au village duquel tu viens. Tout le monde doit te croire morte. »

Karin y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et se souvint des choses qu'elle avait vécue dans son village. S'ils la croyaient vraiment morte, elle serait peut-être enfin libérée.

« Je veux bien t'aider mais temporairement. » Dit-elle fermement.

Naruto quant à lui lisait encore le parchemin, il hocha la tête, puis commença à faire des mudras. Karin remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'il faisait une technique et ne put réagir à temps pour arrêter quoiqu'il fît. Soudain, elle sentit une petite brûlure au bras droit, elle retroussa sa manche et vit qu'un sceau venait d'apparaître.

« C'est un sceau régulièrement utilisé pour empêcher quelqu'un d'échapper d'une certaine zone. Il peut facilement être brisé par quelqu'un qui a d grandes compétences ninja, mais vu tout ce que tu m'avais dit, ce n'est pas ton cas. Je n'ai pas encore totalement confiance en toi, donc tu ne pourras pas quitter la zone entourant l'appartement. » Expliqua Naruto avant de brûler le parchemin sur lequel était noté comment effectuer ce sceau.

« T'es vraiment taré toi ! » Karin cria furieuse.

« Fais attention à tes paroles et estime toi heureuse de ne plus être enchaînée. » Rétorqua Naruto avant de partir en direction de la porte de sortie.

Karin le suivit, courant après lui.

« Attends ! » Elle cria tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui. Cependant, tandis qu'elle essaya d'attendre la poignée, un mur bleu avec des étincelles l'arrêta. Elle sentit son bras droit brûler et sût que c'était dû au sceau.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Naruto arriva au terrain d'entraînement là où lui et son équipe sont devenus gennins. Dès son arrivée, Kyuubi lui indiqua des instructions à suivre. Naruto se mordit le doigt pour faire couler du sang et effectua plusieurs mudras. Il posa sa main au sol et rien ne se passa.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« **Peut-être qu'il fallait que tu penses à un animal précis non ?** » Demanda Kyuubi.

« J'ai plus l'impression que tu ne sais absolument pas comment cette technique mar… » Naruto fut interrompu en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un chunnin arriva.

« Tiens, c'est étrange, j'aurais juré avoir entendu quelqu'un. » Dit-il à voix haute.

Naruto grogna tandis qu'il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il regarda ses alentours et vit qu'il était allongé par terre, en plus d'être entouré par de nombreux arbres. Il ne pouvait pas être encore au terrain d'entraînement puisqu'il était dans une sorte de forêt, et il y avait l'air d'y avoir des plantes ne poussant pas à Konoha. De plus, le ciel était complètement caché par les feuilles des arbres, seuls quelques rayons de soleils passaient.

« Sais-tu où nous sommes, Kyuubi ? » Demanda Naruto en se relevant et se dépoussiérant.

« **Aucune idée mais je peux t'assurer que nous ne sommes pas à Konoha. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec cette technique d'invocation, mais ça a fait le contraire de ce qu'on voulait. Ce n'était pas toi qui étais censé te déplacer.** »

« Ça je l'avais compris. Tes instructions n'étaient pas vraiment claires si je puis me permettre. »

« **Je n'ai vu la technique qu'une seule fois. Je ne sais même pas comment ça marche, seulement les mudras à effectuer.** »

Naruto soupira et commença à avancer, pour essayer de trouver une quelconque sortie à cette forêt. Après ce qui semblait être plusieurs minutes de marches, Naruto tomba nez à nez avec plusieurs courants d'eaux, allant dans plusieurs directions. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une montagne, de laquelle tombait une cascade d'eau. Et au centre de tout ceci, se trouvait un grand lac. Naruto put enfin voir le ciel, maintenant que les arbres étaient plus éloignés. Etonnamment, le ciel était rouge.

Avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une salamandre de la même taille que lui, jaillit du lac. Naruto fit un pas en arrière, surprit de voir cette énorme salamandre, celle-ci avait une couleur marronne.

« Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici humain ? » Demanda la salamandre.

« Je suis perdu. J'ai tenté d'exécuter un jutsu d'invocation. » Dit Naruto. Il pensait savoir ce qui se passait. Cet animal est peut-être ce qui deviendra son invocation.

« Invocation ? Toi, tu es un ninja ! Et de Konoha en plus ! Ça fait longtemps qu'un ninja ne nous a pas invoqués ! Le dernier est mort, je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses. » Dit la salamandre.

« Est-ce que tu vas accepter de devenir mon invocation ? »

« Sache que je ne suis pas la seule salamandre ici. Il y en a plein d'autres ! Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Je vais t'amener voir le boss. » Répondit la salamandre en lui tournant le dos. « Ah oui, mon nom est Stormi. » il se présenta.

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. »

La salamandre se dirigea vers la montagne, avec Naruto le suivant derrière. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa base, Stormi lui indiqua de monter sur son dos, pour qu'ils montent plus rapidement. Normalement, sa peau aurait dû être empoisonnée, mais Stormi avait rassuré le jeune gennin que les salamandres de son village étaient tous capables de choisir quand sécréter leur poison.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin en haut de la montagne. Sur laquelle se trouvait un grand temple, devant lequel il y avait plusieurs petits fleuves. Cependant, ce temple n'était pas normal. En effet, sa taille était spectaculaire, il était gigantesque ! Les portes à elles-mêmes faisaient plusieurs mètres !

« Bien, avant qu'on ne rentre à l'intérieur, je dois te prévenir de t'adresser au Boos avec respect. Il faudra donc l'appeler, Torosa-sama. » Prévint Stormi.

La salamandre et le blond entrèrent dans le temple et parcoururent un long couloir dont les murs étaient recouverts de peintures représentant des salamandres. À chaque pas que Naruto faisait, il sentait la pression s'alourdir. Il était rare pour lui d'être stressé, mais cette fois-ci, il va sûrement tomber sur une créature, peut-être pas aussi dangereuse que Kyuubi mais qui est néanmoins grande et puissante, et celle-ci ne serait pas retenue par une cage géante.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la dernière porte. Naruto respira un dernier coup tandis que Stormi ouvrit la porte. Ils s'avancèrent un peu et Naruto vit le maître des lieux. Devant son regard il y avait une salamandre rouge géante. Elle était encore plus grande que les serpents d'Orochimaru. La salamandre rouge était allongée sur un siège de pierre proportionnel à sa taille. Le regard de la bête se dirigea vers Naruto et Stormi.

« Que fais cet humain ici ? » Il demanda d'une voix grave.

« Je suis désolé que ce soit si soudain, Torosa-sama. Mais cet humain veut passer un contrat d'invocation avec nous. »

« Toi ? Passer un contrat d'invocation avec nous ? Ne me fais pas rire, moucheron. Retourne d'où tu viens. » Répondit sèchement Torosa après avoir regardé Naruto pendant quelques secondes.

Le gennin était prêt à riposter mais Stormi prit la parole en premier.

« Il a l'air pas si mal Torosa-sama. Sans oublier que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait invoqués. »

« Tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais pas comment juger du potentiel de quelqu'un. D'autant plus que tu n'étais qu'un gamin quand Hanzo mourut, tu ne connais pas la puissance que cet homme renfermait. Donc n'ose pas dire que ce sale moustique est quelqu'un à la hauteur pour nous invoquer ! » Rétorqua Torosa en sifflant. Il grogna, semblant irrité.

Naruto fixa la salamandre rouge, essayant de l'étudier. Maintenant qu'il y pense, le nom Hanzo lui dit quelque chose. Il se souvient l'avoir étudié à l'académie !

« Excusez-moi, Torosa-sama. Mais accordez-vous de l'importance à l'utilisation du poison ? » Il demanda.

« Bien sûr, c'est notre arme favorite, à nous les salamandres. Et personne ne l'utilisait mieux qu'Hanzo. Cet homme avait carrément une poche de poison dans le corps. Ce n'était pas un humain comme les autres, il était spécial. Et tu attends de moi de servir un gamin !? D'un village ennemi à Hanzo qui plus est ! » Cria Torosa, sentant la colère monter.

« Si je peux vous montrer une preuve de mes talents en matière de poison, allez-vous accepter le contrat d'invocation ? » demanda soudainement Naruto, surprenant Stormi et Torosa.

« Toi ? Du poison ? Ne me fais pas rire ! » S'exclama Torosa en s'esclaffant.

Naruto sortit un parchemin et descella Doku. L'action surprit Torosa qui s'arrêta de rire. Naruto descella ensuite Toru.

« Voici le poison que j'utilises, et qui a aussi été confectionné par mes soins. » Dit-il en cachant le fait que celui de Doku était naturel et qu'il venait de son corps originel. Doku commença à cracher un petit nuage de poison, tandis que Toru tandis sa lame empoisonnée.

Torosa approcha sa tête des deux types de poisons et commença à les renifler. Son visage ne montra qu'une seule émotion, la curiosité. Il renifla le poison pendant quelques secondes puis éloigna sa tête des deux marionnettes. Naruto et Stormi regardèrent avec attention la salamandre rouge, qui ne laissait plus rien transparaitre sur son visage. Soudain, il sourit.

« Ce poison… Il est exquis et harmonieux. Tout ce qui le constitue est mortel. L'un fait souffrir sa victime tandis que l'autre la plonge lentement dans un sommeil éternel et paisible. Pour créer un poison d'une telle qualité, tu as sûrement dû étudier des années durant. » Dit Torosa tandis que Naruto rescella ses marionnettes.

« Vous me flattez Torosa-sama. Est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Oui. Les salamandres de Sanshouuoboku vont passer un contrat d'invocation avec toi et se battre à tes côtés. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu peux m'appeler Torosa-dono. Mais quel est ton nom ? » Demanda Torosa

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. »

« Bien. Lucifuga ! Amène le rouleau ! » Cria Torosa

Rien ne se passa aux premiers abords, mais quelques secondes plus tard, vint d'une autre pièce une salamandre un peu plus grande que Stormi. Elle était rouge à points noirs. La salamandre portait sur son dos un grand rouleau dépassant sa propre taille.

« Nous avons donc un nouvel invocateur. » Fit remarquer Lucifuga en ouvrant le rouleau et le déposant à terre.

« Ceci est Lucifuga, il est tout juste plus grand que Stormi mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, il est bien plus vieux. Il n'est pas fait pour le combat donc ne l'invoque jamais. Quant à ce rouleau. Comme tu peux le voir, il renferme plusieurs noms, ce sont tous nos précédents invocateurs, le dernier étant Hanzo. Signe ce contrat avec ton sang, et quand tu feras la technique d'invocation, l'un des nôtres sera là pour te venir en aide. » Expliqua Torosa

Naruto regarda le rouleau puis se mordit le pouce, faisant couler son sang. Il écrit son nom dans la case à côté de celle d'Hanzo et compléta ainsi le contrat.

« Nous sommes désormais compagnons d'armes Naruto. » Dit Torosa une dernière fois tandis que Naruto disparut soudainement dans un nuage de fumée.


	14. Formation d'équipe et l'admiration Hyuga

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant l'épreuve finale de l'examen chunnin et durant les jours précédents, beaucoup des candidats avaient énormément progressés, que ce soit en termes de force brute, de vitesse ou de technique. Certains avaient bien sûr fait des progrès colossaux et avaient même appris plusieurs nouvelles techniques. C'était par exemple le cas de l'équipe sept et d'Ino Yamanaka. Mais c'était surtout car ils avaient trouvé des méthodes spéciales d'entraînement, ainsi que de nouvelles façons de combattre.

Naruto avait découvert quelque chose d'incroyable en fouillant de vieux rouleaux de maîtres marionnettistes : les marionnettistes ayant un excellent contrôle du chakra pouvaient utiliser des techniques élémentaires via leurs marionnettes ! Par exemple, si Naruto apprenait la technique de la boule de feu suprême, il pourrait effectuer les mudras et c'est sa marionnette qui lancera la boule de flammes ! Au début, Naruto ne voulait pas apprendre de techniques élémentaires car il pensait qu'il devrait plus apprendre à mieux combattre avec ses marionnettes, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne connaissait que des techniques de rang D et C, tout au plus. Cependant, cette information changeait la donne car il pourrait faire en sorte que ce soit ses marionnettes qui utilisent les techniques. Il voulait assurer que ses ennemis soient entièrement concentrés sur ses marionnettes et qu'ils ne pensent pas à l'attaquer directement.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons que Naruto avait acheté des papiers permettant de découvrir son affinité, il en avait bien sûr pris pour Ino, qui était devenue une bonne partenaire d'entraînement. Il se devait de savoir quelle était son affinité à elle, pour qu'il puisse mieux élaborer des stratégies d'attaques. Finalement, l'affinité du jeune garçon était le futon tandis que celle de la jeune fille était le raiton.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci était heureuse du résultat car elle était sûr que là au moins c'était un terrain sur lequel elle n'aurait pas de rivalité avec Sakura, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses n'allaient sûrement pas utiliser de techniques élémentaires et il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit d'affinité raiton de toute façon. Enfin, c'était ce que croyait Ino.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds sautait d'arbres en arbres, elle avait plissé les yeux et se retourna soudain tête en bas en plein vol ! Elle jeta trois kunais en même temps et d'une seule main, ceux-ci touchèrent trois cibles différentes. Elle atterrit au sol et essuya de la sueur de son front.

« J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès. Mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant. » Dit-elle à voix haute tandis qu'elle jeta un regard vers les cibles et vu qu'aucun des trois kunais n'avait atterrit au centre.

Elle se trouvait actuellement dans la forêt longeant Konoha, il n'était pas surprenant d'y voir quelques ninjas s'y entraîner. Puisqu'aujourd'hui Naruto ne pouvait être avec elle, elle s'était fait la réflexion que ce serait une bonne occasion de venir ici. Elle s'apprêtait à aller chercher les kunais lancées, cependant, des bruits de pas l'arrêtèrent dans son chemin. Elle se retourna lentement et vu Shikamaru sortir de derrière un arbre.

« Tu t'entraînes bien, on dirait. » Dit-il simplement, avec son visage lassé, comme d'habitude. Ino le fixa pendant quelques secondes, étonnée de le voir ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shikamaru ? » Elle demanda sèchement.

« Rien. C'est juste que ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de t'entraîner autant. Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts ces dernières semaines. » Il répondit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? J'ai juste vu à quel point l'examen était important. Je veux changer, c'est tout ! » Elle rétorqua, vexée. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Shikamaru soupira.

« Bon, je vais aller droit au but. Je sais que Naruto t'a aidé durant les précédentes épreuves, et que toit tu lui as rendu l'appareil. Ça t'a été très utile durant ton combat contre Sakura. » Dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux tandis que cette dernière les écarquilla.

« Je… Non… » Elle bégaya

« Pas la peine de mentir. C'était évident, et franchement vous ne le cachiez pas bien. Surtout si je gardais un œil sur vous. À la limite, pour l'épreuve écrite je n'aurais rien dis, mais pour le combat, je ne peux pas l'ignorer. »

« Et de quoi je me mêle, monsieur le flemmard !? » Ino cria sur la défensive.

« Ino, comment espères-tu t'améliorer si on vient toujours à ton aide ? Sans oublier que ce toi et Naruto avait fait était de la triche. »

« Tu vois bien que je me suis amélioré ! Si j'étais de ce niveau là contre Sakura, j'aurais gagné à coup sûr ! »

« Là n'est pas la question ! Les évènements auraient pu être différents ! Je sais déjà que Sakura n'aurait pas finis dans cet état ! Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller aussi loin ! » Rétorqua Shikamaru en haussant un peu la voix.

« Tu ne comprends pas la relation que moi et Sakura avons, il fallait que je lui montre que j'étais la meilleure ! Sinon… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop honte d'admettre ce qu'elle pensait à qui que ce soit. « Elle va sûrement abandonner le travail de ninja et notre rivalité sera enfin terminée ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches exactement. Mais, je pense que Naruto a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Depuis que vous vous voyez plus, tu as changé… »

« Ne le ramène pas dans cette histoire ! » Ino grogna, elle se calma après quelques secondes. « Tu ne diras rien à personne, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes amis, tu ne me trahiras pas. J'ai développé une technique raiton, elle est encore en phase expérimentale, mais au point où elle en est… mon adversaire aux examens perdra le combat dès que je l'aurais touché. Je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance. » Dit-elle avant de passer à côté de Shikamaru, se dirigeant vers Konoha.

Shikamaru soupira avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne. Pour une fois, il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation.

Plus loin dans Konoha, et plus précisément dans l'appartement dans Naruto. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, feuilletant quelques parchemins, avec Karin juste devant lui.

« Ce sont les seuls parchemins sur les scellements que j'ai. » Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Comme quoi, j'avais raison de ne pas te faire confiance dès le début. La prochaine fois, je n'essaierais pas de faire le gentleman et je ferais des fouilles complètes. » Il rétorqua en plissant les yeux. Karin avait bien des parchemins sur elle, comment ne les avait-il pas trouvés ? La jeune fille les avait scellés dans des bandages qu'elle s'était attachée autour des cuisses. Puisque c'était sous ses vêtements, Naruto n'avait pas essayer de chercher là. Mais puisqu'il lui avait laissé un peu plus de libertés et qu'il avait essayé de mieux s'entendre avec elle, en suivant les conseils de Kyuubi, elle avait finalement décidé de lui donner les parchemins qu'elle avait.

« T'as pas intérêt ! » Elle cria en ajustant ses lunettes.

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de m'aider ? Comme ça, d'un seul coup. » Demanda Naruto, curieux et méfiant. Karin détourna le regard.

« Je suis prisonnière, donc il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options dès le début. Mais en plus, je détestais l'endroit où je vivais avant et comme tu es de la même famille que moi, du moins du même clan, je me disais qu'il faudrait qu'on essaye de s'entendre et de s'entraider. » Expliqua Karin.

« Je vois. Ton timing était parfait, puisque j'avais justement l'intention de te proposer de rejoindre mon équipe personnelle. Il faudra bien sûr que tu passes quelques tests de fidélité d'abord. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard, j'ai des gens en tête qui pourraient en faire partie, mais pour eux ce sera un peu plus délicat. » Répondit Naruto

Karin releva un peu les yeux et fixa Naruto. « Une équipe ? »

« Etes-vous sûr Danzo-sama ? » Demanda un ninja masqué, agenouillé devant son maître.

« Oui, après les examens chunin, j'irais moi-même voir le Kyuubi et Hiruzen ne pourra pas m'en empêcher. » Dit Danzo avec un sourire narquois. « Sais-tu pourquoi les hommes que j'ai envoyés ont échoué leur mission ? Ils n'ont pas assez écouté mes enseignements. Ils ont sous-estimé le Kyuubi et ne l'ont pas combattu avec l'intention de tuer, il est vrai que je le voulais vivant… mais tant qu'il pouvait récupérer, cela m'importait peu dans quel état ils le ramèneraient. Cette fois, j'irais moi-même et je tenterais de négocier, c'est encore un enfant donc il sera influençable et naïf. » Expliqua Danzo tandis que l'autre ninja hocha la tête.

Il avait l'intention d'amener le Kyuubi à travailler ou du moins l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avec son aide, l'aide d'un Biju, il deviendra Hokage et fera de Konoha le plus puissant des cinq villages.

Sakura frappa un arbre, avec son poing droit entouré d'électricité, de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci se brisa en deux et la partie supérieure vola se cogner contre un arbre juste derrière lui. Sakura tourna sur elle-même et frappa un autre arbre avec l'arrière de son poing gauche. Il se brisa en deux à son tour tandis que Sakura arrêta ses mouvements et souffla avant de regarder ses poings, il y avait des traces de sang, elle s'était blessée.

« Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré Sakura, mais il y a encore du chemin à faire, il faut que tu sois capable de te battre sans te blesser en utilisant tes propres attaques. Ta technique de combat est similaire à celle de Tsunade-sama, la Sannin. Elle est au village, peut-être que tu pourrais lui demander de t'enseigner, elle t'apprendra plus de choses que moi. Surtout si tu couples ta technique avec la sienne, tu pourrais avoir une force extraordinaire. » Expliqua Kakashi en approchant la jeune gennin. Le sensei était suivi de près par le jeune Uchiha, Sasuke.

« Shaaa ! » Cria Sakura en jetant son poing en l'air tandis que sa personnalité intérieure frappait du vide. Kakashi posa deux doigts sur son menton.

« Je dirais que ton niveau actuel se situe… à la même hauteur que celui de Sasuke avant qu'il ne passe l'examen gennin. » Dit-il en ramenant ses yeux vers ses élèves.

Sakura tomba à genoux, se lamentant sur le fait qu'elle était encore loin du niveau de Sasuke. Quant au Uchiha, celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux, il est vrai qu'il était maintenant bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'était avant, mais le simple fait que cette fangirl avait atteint ce niveau en si peu de temps était incroyable !

« Eh bien, je pense que toi et Sasuke devriez faire un petit combat d'entraînement. » Ajouta Kakashi tandis que Sakura hocha la tête en avalant sa salive.

« Je vais te montrer mes progrès, Sasuke-kun ! » Elle s'exclama tandis que le jeune garçon mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pour l'instant personne dans le village ne doit savoir que tu es ici, donc tu devras rester caché dans l'appartement. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller m'entraîner et recruter une certaine personne pour notre équipe. J'en profiterais pour t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. » Dit Naruto en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

« C'est d'accord… merci. » Dit-elle tandis que le blond referma la porte derrière lui. Elle était assez contente de trouver un Uzumaki, surtout que ce dernier l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé de l'horrible endroit où elle se trouvait précédemment. C'était involontairement, c'est vrai. Mais elle était quand même heureuse. Elle refermait encore une haine profonde pour ces gens qui avaient causés la mort de sa mère et qui en plus avaient commencé à l'exploiter à son tour. Peut-être pourrait-elle convaincre Naruto d'y faire quelque chose, un jour.

En dehors de l'appartement, Naruto regarda de tous les côtés pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne. Il fit ensuite plusieurs signes après s'être mordu le doigt.

« **Invocation !** » Dit-il en posant sa main droite au sol. Un nuage de fumée apparu. Quand Naruto retira sa main, celle-ci laissa place à une toute petite salamandre, elle était tout juste plus petite que la paume de Naruto et était noire. « Rentre dans l'appartement et surveille la personne à l'intérieur, si elle fait quoique ce soit de suspect, tu me rappelles ici. » Donna ordre Naruto. La salamandre hocha la tête avant de discrètement passer sous la porte de l'appartement.

Naruto se dirigea ensuite vers un terrain d'entraînement, sans bien sûr oublier de passer par un magasin de vêtements. Avec un peu de chance, Ino sera en train de s'entraîner et il pourra lui demander directement sans avoir à la chercher trop longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto était déjà au terrain d'entraînement, les sacs remplis de vêtements, posés à terre quelques mètres plus loin de sa position. Il invoqua sa marionnette, Toru, puis fit plusieurs signes en transmettant continuellement son chakra vers Toru. Mais rien ne se passait, il essayer actuellement de faire faire une technique élémentaire au pantin. Cependant, contrairement aux marionnettes humaines qui possédaient leurs techniques dans leurs corps, tout comme les kekkei genkai, il n'avait pas besoin de maîtriser ses techniques mais juste contrôler ses marionnettes pour qu'elles le fassent. Dans ce cas-là, Toru n'était pas une marionnette humaine et n'avait aucune technique. Naruto devait donc d'abord l'apprendre puis au lieu de la lancer lui-même, la projetée à travers sa marionnette. Les difficultés ne s'arrêtent pas là car même si quelqu'un arrive à maîtriser la technique complètement, il devra aussi savoir la transmettre à travers ses fils de chakra, et pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un marionnettiste, c'est quasiment impossible.

Tandis que Naruto s'entraînait, un peu derrière lui, une ombre courait dans sa direction.

« Naruto-kun ! » Cria l'ombre qui se révéla être Ino. Naruto se retourna pour lui faire face. « Tu es là ! J'imagine que tu t'entraînes ? Parfait, je me suis beaucoup amélioré et j'ai même demander à Asuma-sensei de m'enseigner quelques techniques de taijutsu. » Expliqua Ino, enthousiaste.

« Avant ça, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose et c'est très important, Ino. » Commença Naruto, la jeune fille pencha un peu la tête, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait. « Je pensais à créer une équipe dont je serais le chef, et je veux que tu en fasses partie, Ino. »

« U-Une équipe ? Tu veux dire comme celles que nous avons maintenant ? Ne faut-il pas être un jonin pour en être le chef ? » Demanda Ino, confuse par les dires du jeune garçon.

« Pas ce genre d'équipe là. Une équipe crée sans le consentement direct du Hokage, une équipe personnelle. En réalité, j'ai quelques idées en tête sur quoi faire dans le futur. »

« Je… Je suis flatté, Naruto. Mais je ne sais pas, peut-être que nous aurons des problèmes… Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Très bien, je te laisse quelques jours pour réfléchir, bien que si tu acceptais, Sakura ne pourrait sûrement jamais te rattraper. J'ai déjà un membre, en plus. » Dit Naruto, Ino écarquilla les yeux.

« Sakura ? J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait stoppé sa carrière de ninja… »

« D'après ce que m'a dit Kakashi-sensei, elle s'entraîne très dur et fait même des combats contre Sasuke. Ce serait dommage qu'elle te rattrape d'une manière stupide du genre ''je suis quelqu'un d'autre et avec seulement quelques semaines, je t'ai surpassé, Ino''. Je pense vraiment que tu as plus de potentiel. » Expliqua Naruto tandis qu'Ino baissa les yeux et serra les poings. « Apparemment, son affinité est le Raiton. » Il ajouta tandis que la blonde écarquilla les yeux de nouveaux, elle ne pouvait pas le croire !

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte ta demande ! Nous allons tellement nous entraîner que nous serons inarrêtable ! » S'exclama Ino d'une excitation renouvelée. « D'ailleurs, tu as dit que tu avais déjà un membre ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Tu verras bien assez tôt. Mais d'abord… » Commença Naruto avant de faire d'exécuter des mudras. « Invocation ! » Une salamandre apparut dans un nuage de fumée, sous les yeux ébahis d'Ino qui était étonnée de voir que Naruto pouvait déjà invoquer des créatures. Naruto sortit un petit papier puis y écrivit quelque chose, il plaça sa paume sur la tête de la salamandre et lui transmit ses pensées. « Rapporte cette lettre à la personne que je viens de te montrer. » Dit Naruto en lui attachant la lettre autour du cou.

« Tout de suite, Boss. » Dit la salamandre avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

« Bien, et si on continuait notre entraînement. Je te présenterais notre autre membre à la fin de la journée si tu veux. »

Et qu'elle ne fut pas difficile cette présentation. Dès qu'Ino avait vu que le premier membre était une fille, elle lui avait lancée le plus noir des regards, c'était assez compréhensible sachant que Karin vivait dans le même appartement que Naruto et qu'en plus elle était assez mignonne selon Ino. Karin lui rappelait un peu Sakura mais en moins violente. Heureusement, Ino avait vite découvert que Karin n'avait aucun sentiment pour Naruto, et qu'ils étaient juste tous les deux des Uzumakis, elle fut assez soulagée. Surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de rivales comme Sakura qui en a par rapport à Sasuke.

Plus loin, dans le village, à la zone résidentielle des Hyuga, un jeune garçon s'entraîner contre plusieurs piliers de bois. Les détruisant un par un à l'aide de ses paumes ou encore de ses simples doigts. C'était Neji Hyuga, un véritable prodige parmi ses pairs. Et il n'était même pas de la branche principale, c'est peut-être cela qui sera l'origine de ce qui va suivre.

Neji brisa un pilier de bois de sa paume droite, celui-ci fut projeté en arrière et rebondit quelques fois au sol, avant de se stopper. Il quitta la position de combat du poing souple et ferma les yeux, il s'apprêtait à prendre une pause quand soudain…

« Neji ! » Cria une voix féminine. Neji se retourna et vu d'où elle venait : Hanabi, la petite sœur d'Hinata. « Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu as fait ! Elle… Elle ne sort même plus de sa chambre et mange à peine ! Tu l'as traumatisé ! » Cria Hanabi, furieuse, elle serrait les poings.

Hanabi, étant la petite sœur d'Hinata, elle était encore petite mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle gagnait toujours contre sa sœur quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Elle avait beau être déçue de sa grande sœur, elle l'aimait tout de même, et ce qu'a fait Neji était trop cruel pour être pardonné.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu autant attendu avant de me voir ? » Demanda Neji sur un ton qui laissait penser qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Hanabi serra les dents et se mit en position de combat. « Tu avais trop peur. Toi et Hinata êtes pareilles ! » Il s'exclama tandis qu'Hanabi se mit à courir vers lui.

« Ferma là ! » Elle cria avant d'activer son Byakugan et de tenter de frapper plusieurs de ses tenketsus. Neji bloqua chacun de ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante et il n'avait pas activer son Dojutsu.

Hanabi continua de lui envoyer des rafales de coups, que ce soit de poing ou de pieds, même quand elle essayait de profiter du fait qu'il n'avait pas le Byakugan actif pour l'attaquer à divers endroits auquel il ne s'attendait pas, cela ne servait à rien. Il bloquait et esquiver les attaques de la jeune fille.

« Abandonne, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me battre alors arrête ces bêtises. » Dit simplement Neji avant d'écarter la main droite d'Hanabi et de la frapper dans l'estomac. Les yeux de cette dernière s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit la douleur, elle cracha une giclée de sang avant d'être propulsé vers l'arrière. Elle roula au sol et s'arrêta à plein ventre. Neji soupira, pensant que c'était la fin du combat.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Hanabi posa ses paumes au sol et commença à se relever, du sang lui coulait des lèvres mais elle se releva tout de même rapidement. « Je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir comme ça ! » Elle commença à courir vers Neji qui se contenta de soupirer d'exaspération. « Hinata a toujours été gentille avec tout le monde ! Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Mais pourtant, les gens se moquent d'elle ! Même sa propre famille ! » Hanabi recommença à enchaîner les coups contre son cousin. « Peux-tu comprendre la pression qu'elle a sur les épaules ?! Elle a tellement de personnes à ne pas décevoir. Père ne peut plus la regarder en face parce qu'il a honte ! Elle n'a que très peu d'amis et personne parmi les Hyugas ne veut être avec elle ! » Hurla Hanabi avec rage.

« J'en ai assez entendu ! » S'exclama Neji commençant à être fatigué de cette mascarade. Il évita encore les coups d'Hanabi avant de la frapper au visage avec sa paume ouverte. Hanabi vola encore une fois en arrière. Cependant, elle se releva une nouvelle fois, mais il semblait qu'il lui manquait une dent, du sang coulant encore plus de son visage. Elle serra les dents et fonça vers Neji qui commençait à vraiment être en colère.

« Mais tu veux savoir, Neji ? Elle avait peur de toi ! Mais malgré ça, elle avait compris que c'était difficile pour toi ! Que tu souffrais mais que malgré ça tu continuais à te battre et à devenir plus fort ! ELLE T'ADMIRAIT ! » Hurla Hanabi. Neji écarquilla les yeux, ce qui détourna son attention et lui fit baisser sa garde. « Mais maintenant je vois que tu n'as pas de cœur ! » Elle cria avant de lancer son attaque.

« CESSEZ CECI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! » Retentit une voix, stoppant Neji et Hanabi dans leurs positions. Cela réveilla Neji de sa trans. Il baissa le regard et vu que, malgré sa taille, la paume d'Hanabi était à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Neji prit un pas de recul et jeta son regard sur la source de la voix. C'était Hiashi Hyuga, le père d'Hinata et d'Hanabi. « Avez-vous perdu la tête ? Vous battre ici comme des animaux, si vous vouliez un combat, c'est au dojo qu'il fallait aller ! Et bien sûr arrêter à la première goutte de sang ! » S'exclama Hiashi. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi les deux se battaient et avait écouté cette conversation.

Le visage de Neji se durcit, il ignora les paroles d'Hiashi, puis commença à partir. Hanabi grogna.

« Nous n'en avons pas encore fini ! » Elle s'exclama, prête à lui courir après mais elle se fit arrêter par la main d'Hiashi.

« Arrête. Tu ne peux pas gagner. » Dit-il simplement.

« Mais… Grande Sœur… ! » Elle commença en pensant à Hinata.

« Retourne t'entraîner et appelle aussi ta sœur pour qu'elle s'y mette. » Il ajouta

Pas loin de là, Hinata se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Aucune lumière ne pénétrant dans sa chambre.


End file.
